Hikaru no Go: Changes
by kasmo
Summary: The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.
1. Divergence

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

**A/N: **I advise you to not to read this unless you've already read or seen the entire Hikaru no Go series, unless you don't mind spoilers, since this story follows canon very, very closely. Like word for word, close. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter One: Divergence

A lone boy was standing in a small room filled to the brim with books, or kifu (game records), as was known to the World of Go. He was ardently studying Shusaku's kifu, or more, Sai's kifu, and could see the strength and power behind each play. It was brilliant; Sai was brilliant, to have been able to play so well. Hikaru had known that, of course, but he had never understood it.

Before Sai's appearance in his life, Go had been nothing to him, but for Sai, for which Go had been his entire life and even death, he had played. Sai's enthusiasm had seeped into him, getting him interested in the game too. Now, with him gone, it all seemed pointless again. Sure, he also enjoyed the game now, seeing as he wanted to improve and catch up to Touya, but without Sai there, it didn't feel right. Even if he was a Pro now, he wouldn't have made it here, or even bothered really, if it hadn't been for Sai.

To play now, when Sai no longer could, not that he had been able to before, but Hikaru had tried to let him play when he could, was wrong. He sank to his knees, hugging a stack of kifu to him, almost as if in prayer. He swore then and there that he would not play Go again until Sai returned. Only when the two of them could play together again would he ever play again. Because Sai's Go was his own, just as his Go was Sai's. It wouldn't be right if they weren't both there to enjoy the game played. Until then, he would wait.

_Please come back, Sai. We still have so much Go to play and I still have so much left to learn._

Meanwhile, high above the skies, in a land untouched by humans, a divine being was deep in thought. He was the God of Go. He had gifted Go upon Earth, teaching them to love the same game he did, searching for an opponent of his own, but alas, it had not occurred. One thousand years ago, he had thought he had found that person, a Fujiwara Sai, but it was not so. In the end, the God of Go realised that Fujiwara Sai had another destiny to fulfill, one that would not take place for many years. Therefore, it was so that he granted his charge's wish to remain on Earth, to let him continue playing Go until he could fulfill the destiny that had been set upon him.

Now, it was done. Sai had been able to remain on Earth 1000 extra years, all to awaken a young Go prodigy to his potential: Shindou Hikaru. The boy had been taken out of the God of Go's hands at first and the God had despaired at so much talent being wasted. That was when the plan set in motion 1000 years ago came into play. Sai's arrival in Shindou's life had opened his eyes to the world of Go, enabling Touya Akira, Shindou's destined rival to pull him the rest of the way into the world of Pros. Together, they would reach the Hand of God, he was sure of it.

Back to the topic of Fujiwara no Sai, though, it seemed the God of Go would still be unable to play against a real opponent. He had thought that after Sai finished his mission and finally left Earth, he would finally have someone to play, but yet again, it was not so. In the two years that Sai had spent with Shindou, an unbreakable bond had been born between them. Sai, once again, had found a new destiny, someone else to live for, and his own eternal rival with whom to chase the Hand of God.

That was why he was here now, waiting for his charge to wake up. Although time was eternal in this realm, down below, days had already passed and his charge and he had much to discuss on the topic of Shindou Hikaru.

_Ah, he is finally stirring,_ he thought to himself as waited patiently.

"Fujiwara no Sai," he greeted amiably at the man.

Sai's observant eyes took in the scene around him: a clear sky, lush gardens, small fountains and a grand building a small distance away. His eyes widened. This was the palace he had lived in years, or more, centuries, ago. His eyes swept to the being beside him and although he could not discern his face, he could feel his presence. He knew who this was. He tried to sweep into a bow, but the God stopped him.

"There is no need for such formalities, child." The God of Go's voice was soothing, but carried the wisdom of someone of his bearing. "We have much to discuss. You know where you are and why you are here, correct?"

Sai nodded. "I've finally used up all my time. I showed the game you wanted me to show to Hikaru to him, but I…"

Sai trailed off, not knowing how he should phrase his words. After gaining an extra 1000 years on Earth and being able to play Go in three different lifetimes, he knew he shouldn't ask for more, but he hadn't wanted to leave Hikaru. He wasn't lying when he said he now existed for Hikaru. His young apprentice still had so much untapped potential and he had wanted to stay with him until his last breath, just as he had with Torajiro. He wondered how Hikaru was doing now. Did he miss him? Had he noticed his disappearance yet? Did he care?

The God of Go nodded sagely, understanding Sai's unspoken words. "You still were not ready to leave yet. You still have not played enough Go."

Sai nodded weakly, but also added, "It's not only that. I wanted to stay with Hikaru, to continue watching him grow. If it meant I could stay with him longer, I wouldn't mind not playing Go for myself again, as long as I could play with him."

"Not even Touya Kouyo?"

Sai didn't speak straight away. He wanted to play the Meijin again, he knew that, but did he want it more than he wanted to see and be with Hikaru again? Even as he thought it, the answer was crystal clear to him.

"Not even he," Sai answered confidently. "I have already played him once. That is enough. Hikaru is much more important at the moment. I will ensure that he grows strong enough to play all the strong opponents he and I want, and he will play for both of us. He will surely reach the Hand of God for the both of us. So," Sai took a deep breath, "please let me return to Earth and Hikaru once more."

The God of Go smiled. "Go used to be your entire life. Torajiro existed for your sake, to fulfill your wish to play Go, but this time, you were the one to exist for another, to do something for them. You have grown much, Sai."

The God of Go paused and Sai held his breath, clutching his fan tightly. "Not many get a second chance at life, much less a third, but it seems your destiny is not yet over. There are many waiting for you back on Earth. I cannot stand to see such talent go to waste because of your disappearance and you still have yet to reach the Hand of God. When the four of you do, I will be waiting."

Sai looked up, but again, he could not see a face. "What do you mean?"

The God of Go only smiled again. "We will see each other again, Sai. I trust this lifetime will be enough for you?"

Sai nodded. "As long as I can stay with Hikaru for as long as he lives, but about the Hand of God…?"

"If I cannot stand young Hikaru stopping Go because of you, how could I let you stop either? I am still waiting for a game after all."

Sai sputtered. "He what?! That stupid, ungrateful…I teach him and he decides to lock it all up?" Inside, though, he felt warm. Hikaru, who had discovered his own passion for Go, who was chasing Touya Akira, was willing and had given it all up for him. He knew then, that his decision to continue existing for Hikaru had been right. Now, they could play together again.

Sai's eyes slipped closed as the God of Go sent him back to Earth. _Hold on, Hikaru._ _I'm coming back._

It had been two days since Hikaru had given up Go and four days since Sai's disappearance. He had a match today, his first actual dan game since he hadn't been able to play Touya the first time, but he didn't care. He was on his way to school instead, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

However, on his way there, he felt a sudden shift in the air and stopped. _Odd. That felt…familiar somehow._ Then it hit him. Sai. This was that same weird feeling he had had when he had first met Sai. _Sai. Are you there?_

He waited, but didn't hear an answer. Disappointment filled him again. Now he didn't feel like going to school either. He turned off the path and started wandering aimlessly. He had been wandering for a few moments, barely noticing he had come to an intersection when the sensation hit again. Still nothing more happened. Sai didn't appear again and the sensation left. Hikaru wanted to scream, but there were people all around him, so he just gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, as he reached the other side of the street, it hit again, and this time, it didn't disappear. That was when he heard it: Sai's voice. _Hold on, Hikaru. I'm coming back._ It was Sai! Hikaru whirled around, expecting to see Sai, but he forgot he had just stepped onto the curb, and in his rush, his knapsack unbalanced him, knocking him off the curb and back onto the street, just after the light turned green, and the slowing cars sped up again.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion: his falling back, the quickly approaching car, Sai's presence taking up part of his mind again. _Sai,_ he thought happily, _I'm so glad you're back._ Then there was darkness.

The first thing Sai noticed when he came to was the screaming. He was in the middle of the road and it was morning by the looks of it. People were screaming, cars were honking and there was a crowd. Someone was yelling about 911 and an ambulance or something, but Sai didn't see Hikaru.

_Hikaru?_ No one answered. That was weird. He was sure he had heard him just a moment again when he had returned. One moment he had been in that other realm and the next after he opened his eyes, he had been back on Earth. _Hikaru?_ He tried again, but again, there was no answer.

Now he was worried. He was sure he had heard him. He had a sudden sense of foreboding, inching towards the massive crowd. He could now hear sirens in the distance too. What was going on? He hadn't heard the sounds often, but he had been in this world long enough to know they didn't mean anything good. He passed through the crowd easily, being an incorporeal being and witnessed a scene that he had never wanted to see.

There was blood, more blood than he had ever wanted to see leaking out of his young apprentice. This couldn't be real. He recognized Hikaru's clothes though and his trademark hair, now also mixed with red. He crept closer unwillingly, as if pulled by an unseen force. His head was whirling. This wasn't happening. Hikaru was just mad he had disappeared. He must have been gone a long time then.

_Hikaru? I'm sorry. I didn't want to go anywhere. You must know that. I'm back now, so stop playing around. The ground's dirty. Let's go play a game of Go instead. What do you say?_

No one answered him though, and Sai was getting desperate. The ambulance had arrived and people were giving them room, but Sai stayed where he was, desperate for a reaction. _Hikaru? Answer me. Please. Don't do this. Don't die. Don't._

He couldn't stop the paramedics from shipping Hikaru away, but he stayed with him, knowing there was no one else at the moment. No one else knew what had happened yet. What would they say? This was all his fault. He had come back and now Hikaru was dying. Why had God sent him back just to see this tragedy? He had said his destiny wasn't over yet and four of them still had to reach the Hand of God. He knew that meant, him, Hikaru, Touya Akira and Touya Meijin. It just had to.

Therefore, Hikaru couldn't die. He still had too much to do and they still had lots of Go to play. He repeated this to himself like a mantra, a prayer. Hikaru would be alright. Fate had already decreed it. The trip to the hospital was the longest in his life, longer than waiting until Shusaku had found his goban and released him.

Waya and Touya were waiting at the entrance of the Tokyo Go Institute for Shindou to show up, but no matter how many people entered, Shindou never showed. Even when the games started, his was the only empty seat in the room.

Waya and Touya had no time to consider it now, though, with their own matches to focus on, but they would find out later, most definitely. Touya finished his match first, but Waya wasn't far behind. He caught up to him on his way to Shindou's house. Waya glared at him.

"Just where are you heading?" he snarled.

Touya glanced at him. "To Shindou's," he answered calmly.

Waya just glared again, but headed in the same direction. They didn't speak, not being on the best of terms, but Shindou was Waya's friend and Touya's rival, friend, or whatever, so they both had a reason to find out what the hell he thought he was doing, throwing away a game.

When they got there though, it was Shindou's mother that answered the door. "Oh, are you Shindou's Go friends?" she asked. "I'm afraid he's at school right now. Would you like to wait in his room?"

"What?" Waya yelled, but quickly shut his mouth at Shindou's mother's alarmed expression. He lowered his voice. "I mean, why is he at school? He had a match today!"

Shindou's mother gasped. "He did? He didn't say anything about it. He's been acting so odd these past few days," her expression was distressed as she placed a palm against her face, thinking back.

"Just a few days ago, he suddenly went on an overnight trip to Innoshima with an adult he had met at a Go salon. Then, when he returned, he started acting so strangely and I haven't heard him playing Go for a while. I'm worried. Perhaps you two would better understand what's wrong with him? Oh, where are my manners. You should come in."

They entered, thanking her and were taking off their shoes when the phone rang. She excused herself and went to answer it. They were getting their slippers when they heard her raised voice.

"What? Hospital? A-Are you sure? Yes, yes. I-I'll come right away."

She ran back out of the kitchen and said to them in a rush of words, "Hikaru's in the hospital. There was a car accident. I'm sorry. I need to get over to the hospital."

"I'm coming too," Waya put his shoes back on hastily.

"Me too," Touya added, doing the same. Waya didn't even bother glaring at him as he usually would. This wasn't the time for that.

In less than twenty minutes, they were in the hospital, at the reception desk, who pointed them in the right direction. Shindou had been put in a recovery room and the doctor and nurse were just exiting his room when the three of them showed up.

The doctor turned to them when they rushed up. "Are you Shindou Hikaru's family?" he inquired.

"I'm his mother," she introduced herself franctically. "Is Hikaru okay?"

"There's no permanent harm done, don't worry. However, he does have two broken ribs, a broken right arm, fractured left wrist and a broken left leg. There is no head trauma, though, which is fortunate. He should make a full recovery, but it will take time; about two months or so. He is sleeping currently and we have him on painkillers, so he may be disoriented when he wakes. You may stay with him at the moment."

They thanked the doctor and nurse before entering the room. Shindou's left leg was raised into the air and encased within a cast as was his right arm, which was also raised slightly so it didn't rest against his chest, which was probably bandaged, but was currently covered by the blankets placed lightly over him. His left wrist was wrapped in bandages and lying limp against the bed. His expression was peaceful, but pale. Wrapped in so many casts and bandages, lying motionlessly in a hospital bed, it just didn't seem like Shindou.

His mother let out a sob and went over to sit in the chair by his bed. She smoothed out his blonde bangs, grateful he was still alive. He had shocked her so much these past few years she didn't know how many more surprises, pleasant or otherwise, she could take.

For her son though, if it was pleasant, she could handle it, but these kinds of shocks…oh, her poor boy. She kissed her unconscious son on the forehead, knowing it wouldn't have been tolerated if he had been awake. She smiled a little at that, relief and hysteria overwhelming her for a moment before she composed herself again.

Waya and Touya were standing uncomfortably by the door, knowing they shouldn't intrude on the family moment, but not knowing what else to do.

"I'm going to call Nase and the others to tell them what happened," Waya muttered, leaving the Touya with the Shindous.

Shindou's mother also stood after a moment. "I-I should also give my husband and father a call. They will want to know. Could you please stay with him for a while, um," she looked to him for a name.

"Touya Akira," he introduced himself, bowing. "I will certainly stay."

She bowed back and smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Touya-kun. Hikaru is lucky to make such good friends no matter where he goes."

Touya didn't bother to correct her on her assumption. He himself didn't know what he and Shindou were. Shindou was a mystery, had been ever since he had met him two years and two months ago. He was sucked in by him, disappointed by him and totally confused by him. They had been chasing each other back and forth for so long, yet now it had all come to a standstill. Would he never be able to measure Shindou's strength for himself? Things kept getting in the way.

Nevertheless, no matter how confused he was about his relationship with Hikaru, he had still been worried about him. That had to mean something. Perhaps they really were friends? He had never had a friend his own age before and he wouldn't really call all the adults he knew, friends. The label just didn't fit.

"I'm still waiting for you to catch up to me, Shindou," Touya whispered. "You had better not give up now. You still owe me a match."

Unknown to Touya, someone had been there to hear his words, who would surely relay them to Shindou. Sai smiled behind his fan, now ecstatic and immensely relieved since he had learned that Hikaru would be fine. His friend would be so happy when he learned that Touya acknowledged him.

_I shall wait for you as well, Hikaru. Hurry and heal so we can play Go again._

The two conscious occupants in the room wordlessly watched the third unconscious one until Shindou's mother returned. Touya excused himself shortly after, aware that Waya and Shindou's other friends would probably be arriving soon and not wanting to be there when they did.

When he got home, his father was alone in his study, poring over a goban. Touya recognized the game to be the one his father had played on the net with Sai. His father looked up at his presence outside the door.

"Come in, Akira," his father invited.

Touya stepped into the room. "Is something wrong father?"

"No, nothing is wrong," his father shook his head. "You look troubled though. Has something happened?"

Touya nodded minutely and his father waited for him to elaborate. "Shindou didn't come to his dan match today."

_Ah_, the Meijin thought. _Of course. Only Shindou-kun can make Akira lose his composure so."_

Touya took a deep breath. "He was in a car accident and admitted to the hospital. I was just there."

"Is he alright?" the Meijin asked, concerned. Shindou-kun was a nice boy and was good for Akira.

"The doctor said he would make a full recovery. It should take about two months though. He's hasn't woken up yet."

Kouya nodded. "I'll call the Institute to inform them of the circumstances. There's no use in scheduling games for him if he can't attend."

Touya just nodded again. Shindou was a mystery and had caught the attention of some of the best pros in the world. It wasn't surprising that his father was one of them. He remembered the confrontation at the hospital a while ago, how Sai and Shindou were perhaps connected. It was getting more confusing to him. He didn't believe they were the same person, hadn't believed it since he had caught Shindou at the Internet Café, yet he still could not let him go.

He had been sorely disappointed in Shindou's ability when they had played for the third time at the school tournament, especially after having been beaten by him the first two times, yet now Shindou was before him again as a Pro. He was such a contradiction that Touya didn't know what to believe. He couldn't tell if Shindou had talent or not, but everyone seemed to think he did. He wanted to see for himself, yet he was never given the chance to. It was so frustrating.

He could only wait now, as he had been doing for the last two years, for Shindou to appear before him so that they could finally play a game and start for real. If Shindou truly was his eternal rival, they would surely have to play a game someday. Until then, he would continue rising through the ranks. If Shindou was as great as everyone said, he would have to, to keep ahead. He wouldn't let Shindou catch up so easily and certainly didn't plan on letting him surpass him.

Meanwhile, Nase and Fuku were over at the hospital with Waya. They had come over as soon as they heard the news, but they were relieved that Shindou would be fine in time. Nase had even brought over a portable Go set to pass the time until Shindou woke up. The doctor had told them it would take a few hours.

Sai earnestly watched them play, commenting here and there, though no one could hear him. _That move was pretty good, but she should have moved down there instead and protected first…That's clenched the game for him now._

After a few games, it was past noon and the occupants in the room were getting hungry. Shindou's friends had convinced Shindou's mother earlier to return home to rest since she seemed so stressed worrying over Shindou, promising to alert her when he woke up.

"Fuku, go buy something for us to eat," Waya whined after a game.

"Why don't you go?" Fuku asked, confused.

"What if Shindou wakes up, though?"

"So you can go, while Nase and I stay here," Fuku stated logically.

"What? No way! I can't carry all that food by myself anyways."

"Well, I can't either."

"Argh!" Waya growled at Fuku, who just sat there serenely.

"That's enough you two," Nase cut in. "You're acting like children. We'll all go down to the canteen quickly, pick up a lunch and rush back, okay? It shouldn't take too long. The longer we stay here arguing, the more likely it is Shindou will wake up when we finally leave."

"Don't jinx it, Nase," Waya warned, but she was already pushing him out the door, Fuku following obediently.

Sai watched them go before turning back to Shindou who hadn't moved an inch since he had been brought here. He was gaining colour back in his cheeks, but Shindou's liveliness and inability to stay still were absent as he lay in the bed. It was a few minutes later that he noticed something. Shindou was moving. He swept over to him. _Hikaru! Are you waking up Hikaru? Wake up, Hikaru. Open your eyes._

Hikaru could hear someone calling him. He groaned. _Damn it, Sai. Not so early in the morning. Let me sleep a bit more._ That was when he noticed his entire body hurt, especially his chest. He tried to move, but it only hurt more, so he stayed still.

_Stay still Hikaru. You're going to aggravate your wounds._

"What?" Hikaru was confused. He turned his head as much as he could from his position and looked around the room, taking in the white walls, his casts and the distinct smell of antiseptic. "I'm in the hospital," he whispered, almost to himself. Then it hit him.

"Sai! You're back!" He tried to get up again, but Sai pushed him back down gently.

_Hikaru. Please. Stay still. You're hurt._

Hikaru did lie back down though his ribs hurt again as he did, but he continued his tirade. His mind was in a jumble right now, but he wanted answers. "Where have you been?! I searched everywhere for you! I went to Innoshima and visited all of Shusaku's shrines and everything. I couldn't find you anywhere."

_Hikaru._ Sai smiled sadly. _I'm sorry for worrying you._ Hikaru humphed, and probably would have crossed his arms, had he been able to. Sai almost laughed at the cute picture, but knew Hikaru wouldn't appreciate it. _My job here was done. God gave me 1000 years of extra time to show you the game between myself and Touya Kouyo. After that, I had to leave._

"I-I remember that," Hikaru whispered shakily, the memories coming to him now as he thought about it. "You said you didn't have much time left. I thought you were joking though. We were supposed to stay together forever."

Hikaru's eyes were stinging, but he blinked the tears back and continued. "Why are you here now then? Did-Did you come to say goodbye?"

Sai shook his head violently. _Never Hikaru. If I had a choice, you know I would never leave you._ He looked upwards with a wistful smile._ You have become such an important part of my life, Hikaru. I existed to teach you Go, to help you reach your full potential and that made me content. I promise you that I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to._

"You're not going anywhere?" Hikaru was both wary and hopeful.

_I'm not,_ Sai assured him. Then he turned stern. _So I had better not hear any more ridiculous rumours about you not playing Go anymore._

"I didn't say I wouldn't play Go anymore," Hikaru protested. "I said I wouldn't play until you came back. You're here now, so we can play together now."

_Yes, yes we can._ Sai smiled at Hikaru. _We'll play many, many more strong opponents and you will continue getting stronger, Hikaru._

"Definitely," Hikaru smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Sai. I was worried how I was going to explain to Touya-sensei that he couldn't play Sai anymore."

Sai continued smiling. _I am sure that in time, had you continued studying Go, he would have been able to, Hikaru, because no matter what, I will always exist as long as you continue playing for the both of us._

"That doesn't mean I want to play without you there, though," Hikaru objected.

Sai laughed. _Me either, Hikaru. I completely agree with you._

"Good," Hikaru concluded, yawning. "You'll stay, right Sai?"

Sai nodded as Hikaru closed his eyes again. _I'll be right here when you wake again, Hikaru. Rest now._ Sai only remembered Hikaru's friends after Hikaru had drifted off to sleep again. _Oh well. Hikaru will see them when he wakes again. For now, he needs more rest._

It wasn't even a minute later that Sai heard voices and the door to Hikaru's room opened again. "See?" Nase pointed out. "He's still asleep, so quiet down or you'll wake him up."

Waya just set his tray down huffily and started eating, the other two following suit, but without the attitude. They finished eating and started playing Go again. It was an hour later that Shindou stirred again. The others noticed his movement and rushed over, abandoning the new game they had been about to start.

"Shindou!" Waya shouted. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Shindou stared at them from the bed. Then he remembered Sai. He whipped his head over to the side looking for him, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw him. Sai put a finger to his lips, indicating that Shindou shouldn't blurt anything out, as he was prone to, right now with his friends present. If any of them found Shindou's flitting expressions weird, they chalked it down to his disorientation and the drugs in his system. "What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck." Shindou remembered he had never gotten that answer from Sai.

"Actually, I don't know what you were run over by, but it wasn't a truck. A car, I think," Waya informed him.

"What?!" Shindou shouted, only to aggravate his ribs. He tried to move his hands to soothe it, but they were also occupied. He coughed. Nase was immediately trying to soothe him, Sai flapping about in worry and scolding him while he was at it. _Didn't I tell you not to move around so much, Hikaru? You're hurt!_

"Don't move so much, Shindou," she said and swatted Waya. "You could have hurt Shindou, Waya! He shouldn't be so active at the moment."

She moved away to get a glass of water. "Drink some water, Shindou. It'll make you feel better."

"Ah, thanks, Nase, but I don't think I can hold the glass right now," Shindou said.

She didn't relent though, and stuck the cup under his mouth. "It's okay. Just drink."

He looked at her aghast and turned his eyes to Waya who looked stuck between wanting to laugh at the situation and sympathetic for him at Nase's mothering. Nase didn't pull the glass away though, so Shindou took a tentative sip. He was thirsty after all. The water didn't hurt going down, so he drank more. When he drank about half the glass, he stopped.

"Thanks, Nase."

Nase smiled. "No problem. Fuku went to get a doctor to inform them that you're awake. Ah, here they are."

The door opened, admitting Fuku and the doctor who had been there the first time. "Hello. I just need to do a quick check-up, so if you would please all leave the room for a moment?"

The three teens obeyed, gathering their trays to bring them back to the canteen in the meantime and call Shindou's mother. The doctor turned back to Shindou.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine mostly," Shindou answered. "My chest hurts the most, but the rest seems fine."

"Good, good," the doctor said as he checked his eyes. "You seem fine. I've informed your mother that your full recovery should take about two months, but it may take a bit more time to regain your full motor movements again. You'll be staying here for at least a week, but after that, if you want to leave the hospital, we can have you discharged. You'll need a wheelchair though, since crutches are out of the question, as you won't be using either hand for at least two weeks. Your wrist should be healed by then, but it will be another two weeks or so before the cast on your arm comes off. Your ribs should be fine by then as well. However, your leg will take another month. Take it easy for a while. That means no strenuous exercise, no sports, no straining any of your broken bones."

"Can I play Go?" Hikaru asked.

"Go?" the doctor repeated. "Well, you won't be able to play for a while with your arms out of commission, unless you have your opponent move for you. After the two weeks are over though, yes, you should be able to. Go is a relatively still activity. There shouldn't be a problem."

Hikaru released the breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. "Okay then. Thanks doctor."

"You're welcome," the doctor smiled. "I'll leave you with your friends then."

Waya, Nase and Fuku came back in. "So, what happens now?" Waya asked.

"I can't play Go for a while," Hikaru said, "Since I can't use my hands."

"Hey, no problem," Waya said. "We'll play for you. You're going to have to get your mom to call the Institute and inform them what happened though. You wouldn't want them to schedule games for you while you're here. She said she'd be around tomorrow with your grandfather."

"Thanks," Hikaru answered.

"What are friends for?" Waya grinned. "There's a study session in two days, but I'll tell Morishita-sensei what happened. He'd blow his top otherwise, wondering where you are."

Hikaru laughed nervously, knowing it was true. "Let's play a game now," he suggested. Waya agreed. _Sai, I've grown stronger again while you were away. When I was searching for you in Hiroshima, I beat the strongest player there._

_I had no doubts that you would have been able to, Hikaru._

_When I'm all better, I'll recreate the game for you. I had really wanted you to see it._

_Sure Hikaru. I would love to see it._

Then Hikaru and Sai turned their attention to the board and the game started. It was hours later, when it was starting to get dark that a nurse came to inform them that visiting hours were over. Fuku, Nase and Waya promised to come back tomorrow.

However, now Hikaru was left all alone. "I'm bored Sai," he whined. Hikaru still preferred talking to Sai aloud than in his head. It just felt more comfortable to him. He had only recently grasped the concept of talking to Sai in his head when others were around, but was still prone to blurting things out anyways.

_Would you like to play a game, then, Hikaru?_

"How do we do that?" Hikaru asked.

_We will play with an imaginary board as neither of us can move the stones. You will have to keep track of all your own moves as well as your opponents in your head. It is sort of like Blind Go, only both the players are at the same disadvantage, instead of just one._

"Okay. Let's do it," Hikaru agreed. This would be a new challenge, but he had already learned to play multiple games, tie games and one-colour Go. Blind Go would be just like any other game.

They started and played well into the night, where Hikaru drifted off to sleep again, Sai watching over him. _You have gotten stronger again, Hikaru, though I have only been away for a short time. Even at the rate you are growing though, I feel as if it will be a while before you reach your full potential. It is as if it is limitless right now. How much further can you go? How much higher can you rise? I have a feeling it will be further and higher than even I managed to go, but I have always expected it of you, Hikaru. God wouldn't have chosen me to guide you otherwise._


	2. The Chosen Path

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Two: The Chosen Path

The next day, it was bright and early when Hikaru received his first visitors of the day, but only Sai was awake at that time, having let Hikaru sleep in as he needed the rest. He was wondering if that had been the wisest decision now, noticing Hikaru's visitors: Touya Kouyo and Touya Akira.

He nudged Hikaru gently, hoping Hikaru wouldn't do anything weird. _Hikaru,_ he hissed. _Hikaru. Wake up. Touya Meijin and Touya Akira are here. _Hikaru's eyes flew open and Sai was quick to cover his mouth just in case. _Don't do anything rash, Hikaru._

Luckily, Hikaru didn't blurt anything out and with Sai keeping him down, he didn't try to leap out of bed either. He glanced at them nervously, who were staring in surprise at his abrupt awakening.

The Meijin recovered instantly though, Touya not far behind. "Good morning, Shindou-kun. I heard about the accident. You are well?"

"Good morning," Hikaru returned to them both. "Yes, I am fine now. Thank you for asking," Hikaru answered. The formal words tumbled out of his mouth slightly awkwardly, but he was getting better at it. He had matured a lot from when he had been twelve and just a brat.

Touya looked dubiously at his casts and Hikaru amended his statement. "It doesn't hurt or anything if I don't move much, but I won't be able to play Go for a while on my own until one of my hands heal."

The Meijin nodded. "I have taken the liberty of informing the Go Institute of the unfortunate circumstances and they have adjusted the schedule accordingly. You need not worry about matches for the moment."

"Thank you," Hikaru answered, a little surprised. Then he remembered he needed to speak to the Meijin again. "Oh, Touya-sensei, about last time…" He trailed off with an uncertain glance at Touya.

"There is nothing to worry about, Shindou-kun," the Meijin answered. "I was not offended by your abrupt departure. You had other engagements after all. I only hope Ogata-kun didn't impede you. He can be a bit overzealous and sometimes loses his cool too easily. I should apologize that your visits to ask after my health deteriorated into an interrogation about Sai."

"I-It's okay, Touya-sensei, really. I had just seen the game between you and Sai on the net and I wanted to ask about it. It was a really brilliant game. I didn't think it would cause so many problems. I don't play netGo, but I heard about Sai from Waya and Touya. He really was really strong."

Hikaru was playing dumb, of course, pretending he knew nothing about Sai, continuing the story he had fed both Touya and Ogata-sensei. Touya was looking suspiciously between his father and Shindou, but he didn't say anything. The way they were talking, it seemed as if Hikaru really didn't have anything to do with Sai, but Touya just couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a connection between the two.

Ogata-san thought they were two separate people and Touya wanted to believe that too, since Sai seemed to have so much experience, but he couldn't shake off the similarities Sai had to Shindou. He didn't want to believe they were the same person, what with the contradictory things he always saw from Shindou, but it was also true that Shindou had grown a lot from that last Go tournament. He was a Pro now, and was catching up to him quickly.

Shindou seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, because he grinned. "You'd better watch out, Touya. When these two months are over, and I play again, I'll be stronger than ever. I'll be at your level in no time."

"I'll hold you to that, Shindou," Touya answered evenly, surprising them both. _I'll see for myself just how great your strength is; which one is the real you._

Touya Meijin glanced at his son. He had been very glad the day Akira had finally found the drive he needed to move forward. He had been strong, yes, but had never had a rival to push him further. Now he did and with that, the two were one step closer to the Hand of God.

He stood up. "Take care then, Shindou-kun."

"Thanks for visiting, Touya-sensei, Touya."

Both father and son nodded and turned to leave the room, when Shindou called out. "Wait, Touya-sensei. Can I ask you something in private?"

Touya looked to his father. "I will wait for you outside then, father."

The Meijin nodded and headed back to Shindou, who blurted out in a rush, "Ano, I haven't been able to contact Sai yet, so I can't let you play him yet and I probably won't be able to visit him for a while, but when I'm healed, I'll ask him when he wants to play again, if that's okay with you. He really wants to play you again."

"That is fine, Shindou-kun. You shouldn't worry about that now. Worry about healing first. I can wait for a game as long as I can play Sai again. On the net or wherever is fine."

Shindou nodded and Touya Kouyo left. He then turned to his ghostly friend happily. "Isn't that great, Sai? You'll be able to play Touya-sensei again and I'll be able to play my matches again!"

_Hikaru. The Meijin is correct. You should focus more on healing first. The game will not run away._

"But it's so boring here with nothing to do," Hikaru whined. "Let's play again, Sai. I think I'm getting better at this now."

_You are definitely getting better, Hikaru, and you will continue to do so. You seem to catch on very quickly. This is your affinity for Go._

*Two months later*

Hikaru fell back onto his bed. _Hikaru, _Sai wailed. _Don't be so careless. You just healed._

"But I feel fine," Hikaru protested. "I would be up for a few rounds of soccer if I felt like it. Let's play a game for real now, Sai. All my casts have been taken off, so we should do something to celebrate."

Sai was about to agree, when his mother yelled up the stairs. "Hikaru, you have a visitor."

"Oh, I wonder who it is," Hikaru pondered, exiting the room with Sai. "Isumi-san!" he cried in surprise. "When did you get back from China?"

"I just got back yesterday," Isumi answered. "I heard about your accident from Waya. I can't believe so much happened while I was away. Are you okay, Shindou?"

"Yep," Hikaru grinned. "The cast on my leg was taken off today and I feel so energized. I haven't been able to move this freely for so long."

"I can imagine," Isumi smiled too. He knew Hikaru wasn't the type to stay still. It could even be seen in his Go, his vibrant and always surprising tactics. He wouldn't hide and defend, preferring to lure, trap and attack. "I know this is sudden, but I just returned from training again and I need to see if I'm ready to take the Pro Exam again. I've regained confidence in my Go from that last game we played where I cheated and forfeited and now, I'm ready to try again. Play a real game with me Shindou, right here, right now."

"You've got it," Hikaru agreed. "Let's go up to my room."

Hikaru went first. "How was China, Isumi-san?"

"It was great," Isumi answered as he lay down a stone next. "I played against young Pros everyday. Seeing them made me determined to continue walking the Path of Go. The Pro Exam won't be the end of the road. It continues forever, with all Pros walking the same path. I will be walking on that path with the rest of you, I promise."

"Then let's all walk it together: you, me, Waya, Touya and everyone else. We'll play hundreds and thousands of games against each other from now on. We'll both start again from here. I'll be starting my games again tomorrow and you'll take the Pro Exam. We'll be waiting for you, Isumi-san."

"Okay, then." The game continued.

After the game, Isumi stayed to talk. "Are you still chasing Touya Akira?"

"Well I haven't been able to for the past two months, but he said he would be waiting for me to catch up, so I'm going to do it. I won't stay behind him forever."

"You'll have a long way to go though, being a beginner dan, still. Touya's already a 3-dan."

"He is? Wow."

"He's playing a match today actually; the third preliminary finals. If he wins, he'll join the Honinbo league."

"Argh! That bastard. He's doing this on purpose, running ahead while I couldn't play. Well, whatever, I'll catch up to him in no time. I don't plan on being left behind, just as much as he doesn't plan on letting me surpass him. The only compromise I see is that we walk together on equal footing then."

Isumi didn't know what to think. When Shindou had first joined the Insei and had said he and Touya were rivals, it had seemed so hard to believe, yet Touya's behaviour seemed to indicate that they were. Even more, now Shindou's strength had surpassed most of the Insei he had studied with and within such a short amount of time too. The rumours that had seemed so false now seemed to ring with truth.

"Isumi-san? I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to go right now."

Isumi nodded. He had a feeling he knew where Shindou had to be right now. "I should be getting home too. I'm glad you're okay, Shindou."

"I am too. I'll see you later, Isumi-san."

*Go Institute*

Shindou rushed through the doors, panting after having run all the way here. Sai had been berating him the entire trip, yelling about how he had just healed and shouldn't be overexerting himself like this. Shindou could care less at the moment. He had to see Touya. He had something to tell him.

He stopped at the sight of Kurabawa-sensei and another man about to leave the building. "Ah, um…" Shindou stopped to regain his breath.

"Shindou-kun," the man started in surprise. "What are you doing here? Weren't you still healing?"

"Well, I just took off my last cast today," Shindou answered sheepishly.

_I told you Hikaru. You just healed. You shouldn't be running around so much. You're so reckless._

The man seemed to have the same train of thought. "Then what are you doing here? You should be at home-"

He was stopped by Kuwabara's hand, the old man looking at Hikaru with knowing eyes. "If you're looking for your rival, he's on the fifth floor."

Hikaru paused for a millisecond before the words hit him. "Thank you!" he shouted behind him as he ran off again, ignoring the first man's shout that he shouldn't be trying to kill himself so soon.

"Leave the child, Sakamaki-san," Kuwabara ordered. "He will be fine. You can see it in his eyes that his final path has been chosen. Now it truly begins."

"What do you mean, Kuwabara-sensei?" Sakamaki asked in confusion.

"I mean the road to the Hand of God," Kuwabara answered. "It has appeared for the two of them to walk together. Go cannot be played alone. One genius, as Touya Akira used to be, cannot play a great game. You need two equally blessed players. Touya Akira chose his path long ago, but he could not truly start it until he had someone worthy enough to walk the road with him. With Shindou Hikaru's choice, they can now start."

"You mean…" Sakamaki stared back at the steps Shindou had just ascended. "Shindou-kun is on the same level as Touya Akira? But he's only a beginner-dan!"

"For now," Kuwabara corrected. "My intuition is never wrong. Shindou Hikaru's path now cannot be changed. He is determined now to walk the same path as the rest of us, alongside Touya Akira. However," a glint of steel in his eyes, "I definitely won't make it easy for them."

Hikaru was feeling tired now and his recently healed limbs ached. His leg wasn't used to so much movement all at once after having been immobile for so long, but he pushed forward. Sai had stopped yelling now, knowing that Hikaru had to do this, had to tell Touya of his decision himself. Hikaru had been going back and forth, gaining interest and giving up Go for so long that it never seemed as if he took it as seriously as Touya and the other Pros did, but he had come to a fork in the road now. After this path was chosen, there was no going back and Hikaru had already taken the first step forward.

Hikaru burst through the doors of the stairwell, catching sight of Touya at the elevators. "Touya!" he yelled out, not having enough breath to do anything else. He leaned back against the wall, taking the weight off his just completely mended leg.

Touya turned at the sound of Shindou's voice and caught sight of him hunched over. "Shindou!" he cried out in alarm and ran over. "What are you doing here? Your cast is gone," he noted belatedly.

"Yeah," Shindou huffed, still out of breath. "I just got it taken off today."

"Today?!" Touya exclaimed in outrage. "And you decided to run a marathon to see if you could break it again or something? You don't ever think with your head, do you?"

_That's what I'm always telling him,_ Sai agreed.

"Hey!" Shindou objected to both their comments. Then he got to the point of his impromptu visit. "I just came to tell you something."

"Sit down before you kill yourself first." Touya pulled him forwards, exasperated. He led Shindou to one of the discussion rooms and they both took a seat. Shindou could now speak without having to pause to take a breath every few words.

"I had never really played Go until I was twelve and my first ever real game was against you," _whether it was Sai playing or me,_ Hikaru added silently so only Sai could hear. "It wasn't something that interested me, but there was something about you that made me want to play too, play as seriously as you did. So I decided to become a Pro too so I could face you again."

Shindou smiled a little at the memories. "It was fun, it turned out. Go was fun. I had never thought of it that way before, but it was. I had thought that I would continue this way and catch up to you eventually, but then Sai-"

_Hikaru,_ Sai gasped and Hikaru snapped his mouth shut.

_Omigod, do you think he heard that, Sai?_ Hikaru asked worriedly.

_I doubt that with the level of attentiveness with which he was listening to your story that he could have not heard it,_ Sai answered.

Hikaru looked over at Touya who was looking at him with those intense eyes again. "Did you just say something about Sai?" Touya asked rigidly.

"I-" Hikaru's mind raced for an answer. _Sai, what do I say?_

Sai had no answer, but there was perhaps a solution. _Make something up. You've gotten good at lying now._

"Er, I-I have to go," Hikaru jumped up. Sai hadn't meant _that_. Now Hikaru looked even more suspicious. "I'll tell you later."

He tried to race out, but Touya stood up faster. When he tried to swerve past him, Touya grabbed his arm. Hikaru cried out involuntarily and Touya let go immediately, a contrite expression on his face. Hikaru was confused. Hadn't Touya just been about to grill him for answers again? Why was he looking apologetic now?

"I'm sorry, Shindou," Touya stepped back. "I forgot about your recent injuries. Are you okay?"

_Saved,_ Hikaru slumped with relief. "Yeah, it just got jolted again. But jeez, you, Ogata-sensei and everyone get so freaking violent at the mention of Sai. You always manhandle me asking about Sai this and Sai that, even after I keep telling you I'm not him. I don't play netGo."

There was a brief silence before Touya spoke again. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Huh?" Hikaru was lost.

"You were saying something about Sai before. Is it because Ogata-san and I are always harassing you about Sai?" Touya looked at him.

Shindou was at a loss. "Something like that. I just couldn't stand it that he just disappeared and I instantly became a prime candidate as to who he was. Where do you get these ideas anyways? I mean, it's the internet. Sai could be a girl for all you know."

"I don't think you're Sai," Touya whispered. "Sai plays like someone with a lot of experience. You said it yourself. You've only been playing since you were twelve."

"Then what's with the episodes just because I say his name? That's why I can't ever even seem to say his name in front of people. You all freak out."

"You're a mystery, Shindou. You appeared out of nowhere and caught all the top Pros' attention, just like Sai."

"That's the basis of this craziness? A coincidence?"

"That and I know you're hiding something."

"So what if I am? Everyone has secrets. It doesn't necessarily mean that it's Sai's identity though."

Touya had nothing to say to that. _That was a close one, Hikaru,_ Sai breathed out, a hand over his heart.

_Tell me about it,_ Hikaru thought. _Let's change the subject now before he thinks of another argument._ "Anyways," he continued aloud. "Because of that," his 'that' referring to Sai's disappearance, but he let Touya believe it was because of their accusations against him, "I had planned to give up Go."

"What?!" Touya looked like he was about to shake him, but resisted the urge in lieu of Shindou's injuries.

"Chill out," Hikaru raised his hands. "I'm not going to," _because Sai came back._ "That's what I came to tell you. I've thought a lot about it and I thought I should tell you. I'm not going to quit Go. I'll walk this path forever. That is my choice. So watch out, Touya, because I'll be coming from behind you."

"Then come," Touya challenged him. He was relieved that Shindou was finally taking this seriously. He had thought he would be on this road on his own, forever waiting for Shindou to wake up. He had said he would no longer wait for Shindou and that was true. He had become a Pro before him and moved on ahead in the Go World, but when it came down to it, he had still been waiting for Shindou to join him someday, to speed past all the others and take his rightful place beside him.

The two went their separate ways after with the knowledge that they would both be chasing the same goal now. They had matches tomorrow after all.

*The next day*

Hikaru rose early for once, too energetic after conserving so much energy these past two months, even after having run so much yesterday, to stay in bed. He couldn't wait for his match.

Sai watched him, amused at his enthusiasm. "Sai, come on," Hikaru called, already heading downstairs. His mother was finishing breakfast.

"You're up early, Hikaru," she observed.

"Yeah. I haven't played any matches for two months. I'm about six matches behind all the other Pros, though they obviously don't all have six wins. I want to advance as soon as possible."

"Please remember to take care of your health, first and foremost, Hikaru," his mother cautioned him, though she was glad he seemed back to normal and was healthy again. After the accident, she had noticed that he was no longer in a slump, but had been too worried about his new state to ponder over it much. Now, she could clearly see that he had rid himself of whatever ailed him a few days before his accident.

"I will," Hikaru promised. "I'm off now."

He raced out the door and down the street, even with his mother yelling after him that he shouldn't be running so quickly yet. He slowed down to a walk since he was early and Sai had continued his mother's nagging.

"I'm fine Sai," Hikaru insisted. "My Go has improved again too, from playing mutual Blind Go with you. I still have a long way to go though."

_We have time, Hikaru. You are progressing nicely._

Hikaru smiled at him. _Thanks, Sai._ They had reached the Institute now. "Good morning," he greeted Waya.

"Shindou," Waya called out. "Finally all better?"

"Yeah. Do you know who my first opponent is?"

Waya pointed him out. "I recognize him," Hikaru said. "He's the 2-dan I played at the Lions Tournament."

"He doesn't look too happy to see you though." Waya was right about that. The 2-dan was glowering unabashedly at Shindou with barely disguised loathing, before he abruptly turned away and stalked off.

"Why should he?" Saeki interjected. "I heard that when you two played at the Lions Tournament last year, Touya wouldn't stop bugging him about you, Shindou, even though he had been the winner. It looks like he's still sore about it. I overheard them talking about you being Touya's rival too and that got him even more pissed."

Shindou rubbed the back of his head. "Is that why he's glaring at me so much? Sheesh, Touya's causing me so much trouble even when he's not here." _Hikaru,_ Sai started hesitantly, but was cut off by another voice.

"Is that so?" Shindou whirled around and came face to face with the object of his complaints. _Sai,_ he wailed, _why didn't you warn me sooner?_

_I tried, but it was already too late._

"Touya!" Shindou flushed. "Er-I mean, eh, heh, heh. Good morning."

_So sorry for the indiscretion, Touya,_ Sai added._ Hikaru didn't mean anything by it._

"Good morning," Touya greeted back cordially as if nothing had happened, before sweeping past them all into the playing room.

"Look at that cold bastard," Waya sneered.

"Well, he said good morning, at least," Saeki pointed out.

"Yeah, before walking past us as if we didn't exist," Waya argued.

"Come on," Shindou waved his hands, "Let's go too. The matches will start soon."

Waya grumbled, but complied. Shindou's opponent was glaring at Shindou even as he walked to his place. Shindou sighed. _How troublesome. I hope his hatred doesn't throw off his playing. This is my first game back._

_Hm, _Sai mused in agreement. _Go reflects one's inner soul. His is in turmoil right now. He may play an erratic game. However, that hatred may also manifest into a vicious attack scheme._

_I guess I'll just have to see._ Shindou sat down in front of his opponent, Murakami, if he remembered.

"Please," they both said and started. Murakimi started attacking immediately, but Shindou was ready. He calmly placed down a stone, to which Murakimi instantly placed another.

The game went on, with Murakimi trying to attack Shindou, only to lose him as Shindou escaped and gained territory elsewhere. He was like an elusive ghost, skitting across the board effortlessly.

Murakimi gritted his teeth. His tactic wasn't working. Shindou was too slippery for him to trap. Shindou had already gained too much territory as he focused on attacking him instead. He couldn't win this game.

He clenched his hands. "I have nothing."

"Thank you for the game," Shindou said.

"Thank you for the game," Murakimi repeated before storming out.

_What did you think, Sai?_

_You did very well in evading him at every turn, Hikaru and gaining the advantage while you were at it. You stayed calm under all the attacks and didn't get caught even once, not even close. It was a very good game._

_Really? _Sai nodded and Shindou smiled sadly. _I had wanted to ask you during my game in Hiroshima, because I thought that was a great game, but you weren't there at the time. I played speed Go because I had really wanted to get back to Tokyo and look for you again…_

_How about you show me the kifu when we get home? _Sai suggested. _I'll show you what you did wrong,_ he teased.

_Hey!_ Hikaru huffed. Then he thought, _Sai?_

_Yes, Hikaru?_

_Do you think that if I hadn't been looking for you, I would still have been able to play with the same determination, the same strength?_

_Of course, Hikaru. When you meet stronger opponents and are pushed to do your best, it becomes your motivation to do even better. It becomes a purpose in itself. Don't doubt your skill, Hikaru. I never have._

Hikaru smiled at him, reassured by Sai's words. _Okay then. Let's go home now._

However, before they could leave, one of the managers came up to talk to him. "I'm glad you're all healed now, Shindou-kun. You even won your first game back; very good. There are those who have high hopes for you after all."

Hikaru blinked as the man walked away. _I wonder who he was referring to. Oh well. Let's go home, Sai._

It was there that he discovered the schedule for the Meijin Tournament and his first opponent: Touya Akira. _It looks like we're going to be taking the first step in our true rivalry sooner than I thought. I'll be ready for him though. I probably can't beat him yet, but I'll definitely give him a run for his money._

_Let's practice then, Hikaru._

_Yeah, let's._


	3. Friendship and Rivalry

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Three: Friendship and Rivalry

This was it. Touya would finally be able to measure Shindou's strength for himself. He would finally be able to see who the real Shindou was. He walked into the elevator, noticing Ochi was also in it. Ochi glared at him and Touya sighed. He hoped this elevator ride wouldn't take too long.

"You're playing Shindou today?" Touya looked at Ochi when he spoke up, surprised he had mentioned him. He had gotten the impression Ochi didn't like Shindou much, though that may have been partly because of him. He remembered how Ochi had wanted Touya to recognize him as a rival, but all Touya could think about was Shindou. Ochi just wasn't good enough. Touya could beat him easily.

"Yes," Touya answered neutrally.

"Compared to the higher dans you've been playing these days, I bet you'll win this easily, eh?" Ochi was still glaring at him.

Touya spared Ochi another glance as the elevator stopped. "I'll know when we play," he answered as he got off, only to come face to face with the object of their discussion talking to Waya and Saeki. He and Shindou stared at each other for a moment before he walked past them without a word.

Waya turned to Ochi even as Shindou made to follow Touya. "Oi, Ochi. What were you discussing with Touya?"

Ochi glared again. "Shindou," he answered curtly.

"Yeah, that tells me something," Waya said sarcastically. "What about Shindou?"

"I asked him if he was going to win easily against Shindou, seeing as how he's sweeping past the higher dans."

"Well, that's an obvious answer. Of course he thinks he is. That arrogant…" Waya trailed off at Ochi's darkening expression. "What? Did he say something else?"

"…He said he wouldn't know until they played."

The three of them fell silent at that. Touya was easily beating the higher dans at the moment, yet he didn't know if he could easily beat a beginner dan? Ochi clenched his fists.

"Remember the rumours we heard when Shindou first became an Insei that he was Touya's rival? Everybody thought it couldn't be true…"

"But it actually was."

"To think there's someone even the rising star, Touya Akira, will acknowledge as his equal."

_Just who is Shindou Hikaru?_ That was the thought on each of their minds.

"Touya," Hikaru greeted him as he entered the playing room. "We're finally going to play."

Touya turned to look at him. "This is going to be our first game since the School Go Tournament. It's been two years and four months since then."

"Two years and four months?" Hikaru repeated dazedly. _Wow. So much has changed since then. Back then, I would have never imagined myself in this position right now._ "It sure has been a long time."

"Yes," Touya sounded almost wistful. "It has been a very long time." Then his eyes hardened. _It's time for you to show me your true strength, Shindou. No more hiding and running away._

"I'll nigiri," Touya offered, reminiscent of their second game when Sai had played through Shindou, but at least this time, Shindou knew what it meant. He guessed even correctly and so got black, while Touya got white. He would be starting, so Touya got a five and a half komi advantage, same as that game.

However, this time Shindou would be playing by himself. He would show Touya that he was worthy to be his rival. He had gained his own strength now, strength that was still growing as a result of his late start. He just hoped his current level was high enough at the moment. He started, placing his first stone on the right upper star.

Touya responded immediately, not even taking time to think. Shindou played again, and once more Touya placed his stone without delay. He was playing speed Go, Shindou realised, regardless of the time they were allotted. It seemed Touya was impatient to get into the real game. _Fine then. I can't wait either. We'll jump straight in._

The first stage of the game developed rapidly from there. They jumped headlong into a complicated battle. _I won't fall behind you, Touya. Not when this is our first true battle ever. The first three times, Sai was also there, but this time, it'll be all me. How will it go, I wonder?_

Sai watched the game with interest. Yes, these two were meant to be. Their intrinsic dance across the goban complemented each other, but simultaneously clashed, bringing them closer and further away from each other. They were like magnets, one side attracting, while the other repelled. In the end, it would be a close battle. It was impossible to tell who would win.

_Oh, Hikaru will lose by a hand at this rate,_ Sai thought aloud, knowing that during games, Hikaru's concentration became so intense he would notice nothing except the game and his opponent. It seemed Hikaru had already noticed anyways, even as Sai thought it and he fought back. _Hikaru has always been tricky, easily seeing things others would miss. He has great insight._

_He's keeping up,_ Touya realised. _He reads my plans instantly. Was this the strength everyone else saw in Shindou that I no longer did after I tried to avoid him, even as I was still pulled to him? Kurata-san, Yun-sensei, father, Ogata-san and Kuwabara-san; they all see something in him. Is this it? He's at the same level as the upper dans already, even though in title, he's still a beginner._

_Rank has no bearing on talent though,_ Touya knew that too,_ and Shindou has plenty of it. His potential seems limitless. He just keeps rising higher and higher. I have no doubt now. It was just as I always expected of you, Shindou. Your true ability that I was always seeking is every bit what I thought it should be: it is here now and it will continue growing. You truly are my eternal rival._

As he thought the words though, he was shocked at Shindou's next move. The only word reverberating in his mind was: Sai.

Sai had been watching the game closely and immediately noticed it too. _Hikaru,_ he whispered, but he knew Hikaru wouldn't be able to hear. He also wouldn't notice. Sai's Go was a part of Hikaru's very own, integrating itself until it became a crucial part of Hikaru's Go. However, when playing against opponents who were still wary of Sai's identity in connection to Shindou, such as Touya and Ogata, this was dangerous. There was no way Touya couldn't have noticed whose move it resembled. The only question now was what Touya would do about it.

Touya's thoughts were whirling. He knew what he had seen. There had been no mistake. That was Sai. It was impossible though. It had to be. He had established already that Shindou wasn't Sai, yet he couldn't deny his existence in Hikaru's Go. What was going on? _Focus on the game right now,_ he reminded himself. _Think about this later._

The battle continued on, neither giving an inch. Finally, the bell rang for lunch and both of them breathed a sigh of relief to be able to relax for a moment. Waya, Saeki and Ochi had immediately gathered around Touya and Shindou's goban to see their game. What kind of game did two rivals play?

Their thoughts were exactly how Touya and Shindou had planned their game to be: a quickly developing, complicated battle. It was fairly even at the moment. The three were amazed that Shindou was actually on par with Touya. He truly was Touya's rival. They had just needed to really see it for themselves first to believe it.

They dispersed soon after with this revelation in their heads, leaving the two rivals alone in the room. Shindou stood up and stretched. He turned to Touya. "Let's go eat lunch." Touya didn't answer though; he just continued staring at the game. Shindou sighed. "Touya-" Shindou tried again, but was cut off.

"Sai," Touya uttered and Shindou froze, almost choking. Sai too had stopped from where he had been moving towards Shindou. They both stared at Touya who was still looking at the board.

_This is bad. I knew he would notice. How will Hikaru get out of this one?_

"It's really weird. Playing you keeps reminding me of Sai from the internet."

Shindou laughed nervously, glancing at Sai. "We've talked about this remember, Touya? You know I'm not Sai. If I play like him, it's probably because we've both studied Shusaku's kifu a lot. I'm flattered you think so highly of my Go, though," he joked. He backed out of the room slowly.

"Stop joking around!" Touya stood up, irritated, following him. "You always do that. You always get me mad and then we'll start fighting and I'll forget totally about the topic I had been discussing with you in the first place. It's not going to work this time. I want answers. Your playing doesn't only remind me of Sai from the internet. It also reminds me of when you played me when we first met. You remember those two games, don't you?"

They were now outside the playing rooms. Touya stepped closer to Hikaru, who took a step back. "It's almost like there are two of you."

Hikaru's eyes widened at that, and Sai gave a gasp, but Touya didn't notice either of them. Hikaru turned away and bent down to put his shoes on slowly, avoiding Touya's eyes resolutely. Touya didn't care. He continued his accusations in a firm voice. "The first you is Sai, the one that enabled you to win easily against the strongest Go players in the world without even knowing the game yet. He played better than most Pros could without even being able to hold the stones properly yet. That talent and play was the same as Honinbo Shusaku's.

"The second you, though, was a real beginner. He was the one I played that third time, halfway through the game. That's why it seemed so different. That time, I really was playing someone who had never played before. The second you had the same potential though, so the first you, Sai stepped back, didn't he, to bring that potential out. I can see it now, your growth. Sai exists within you. You're not Sai, but you are him too, aren't you?"

Touya stared at Shindou as he stood up again and they settled into an uncomfortable silence. Touya knew what he was saying sounded crazy, but it had seemed to be making so much sense before. Maybe he should just stop now and save himself the embarrassment. Really, what was he saying? Two Shindous? It wasn't possible…yet it fit in Touya's mind. He stared at Hikaru, who hadn't moved either and was now staring straight back at him. He steeled himself. He wasn't going to back down now.

"People may think you are two separate people or the same person, but I know it's not either. It's both. I know this because I know you best because I've played against both sides of you. There's Sai, who had more talent than he knew what to do with before he even knew how to play the game and Shindou, whose growth still has to be determined, the one who just started playing a few years ago, yet is already a Pro. Sai was before and Shindou is now. However, Sai shines through you. More and more people are seeing it in your Go, Shindou. You can't hide it for much longer. The better you get, the more Sai comes out. Your playing styles may be different, but the strength is the same."

Hikaru stared at Touya, eyes growing wider with every word spoken, each of them hitting him like a blow to the head. This was the closest anyone had ever come to guessing his secret, since it was practically impossible for someone to come to the exact answer. Who would believe a 1000 year old ghost resided within his consciousness anyways? As stressing as this was, though, Hikaru felt like smiling almost. Touya actually understood who Sai was to Hikaru: the Sai whom Hikaru knew that no one else did, not the Sai on the Internet or the Shusaku of the modern age. Sai was a part of him, but was not him. Touya could see that clearly.

_Sai? What do you think?_

_I think this Touya Akira is a very worthy rival and friend,_ Sai smiled. _His mind works in very complex ways. Your future and his are surely only going to get further intertwined._

_I think so too, Sai. I don't think the middle of a game is the best to dump new news of this magnitude on him though._

_Agreed._ Sai only hoped Hikaru didn't get too carried away as he tried to wriggle out of this hole.

Touya continued to wait for Hikaru's answer, even as the other boy seemed to drift into another world and he stared at a point behind Touya instead of at him. He almost wanted to fidget, but refrained from doing so. He had to maintain his composure. He didn't look away even as Hikaru's eyes suddenly snapped back in focus, meeting his once again. Would he finally be getting an answer?

"Ne, Touya," Hikaru finally spoke, his face scrunching up a little. "I don't get what you're saying. Are you saying I'm schizophrenic or that I have a split personality?"

Touya flushed. "I don't mean either of those," he protested vehemently. "I'm just saying-"

"You're just saying that there are two of me, one of which is a great player and the other who is a sucky one," Hikaru crossed his arms.

_Hikaru,_ Sai scolded, but Hikaru ignored him. He sighed exasperatedly, but continued to watch. He should have known better than to expect Hikaru wouldn't try something like this. Even with the best of intentions, Hikaru wasn't very subtle, always managing to cause a scene and create chaos in his wake. He remembered how Hikaru had dealt with an arrogant man at the Go Club they had first visited. The embarrassment had changed the man forever, though it had been for the better. Hikaru had really improved in the lying and acting department as a result of always covering for his slip-ups of Sai's identity.

"I didn't say that," Touya denied, flustered. "Shindou – I mean you – may have been a beginner, but he's – you've – grown a lot. I wanted to see your strength for myself and I have. I know now, that the 'you' before me at this moment, Shindou Hikaru, is my eternal rival."

Shindou stared at him at that announcement and Touya had to resist the urge to fidget again. Why had he blurted that out? Oh yeah. He had wanted to staid the accusations being flung back at him. What had he been thinking? He had known what he was saying was crazy, yet he had said it anyways. He opened his mouth to say something, but Shindou beat him to it.

"I see you as my eternal rival, too, Touya," Shindou declared sincerely. He laughed. "I'm glad we're finally on the same page. That's why I'm going to catch up to you as soon as possible Touya. It won't be much longer now."

Touya and Shindou stared at each other for another electrifying moment. They had both finally openly acknowledged the other. This was it. There would be no more useless chasing and running away. They were going to walk this path together: the path to the Hand of God.

The moment was broken by Shindou's growling stomach though. Shindou flushed, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I forgot about lunch. Let's go, Touya."

Touya shook his head. Things were back to normal again. He wasn't satisfied though. He hadn't gotten any answers again. Shindou always managed to deflect him. "Shindou…"

However, Touya didn't continue, remembering what had happened the last time he had tried. Shindou had managed to turn the interrogation on him, bringing them to this point. He looked at the ground. "No, never mind. Forget what I said earlier about you and Sai. You're my rival. I don't care about anything else. It's the Go that matters."

Shindou smiled fondly. _It figures that Touya would give up just when I decide to tell him the truth._ He turned away, heading towards the elevators. "Yeah…but I think that if it's you…it'll be okay to tell you."

Touya's head shot up at that. _What?!_

"Not right now, though," Shindou continued, oblivious to Touya's sudden movements, pressing the elevator button. Touya scrambled for his shoes, rushing after Shindou who was entering the elevator. He got inside before the elevator doors closed and turned to Shindou with an intense gaze as the elevator started to move.

"So there is a mystery behind this. I knew it. Tell me," Touya demanded.

Shindou gaped at him. "Wha-?! No way." He shook his head to reinforce his decision.

"What?! You just said you would." Touya knew he sounded rather childish at the moment, but he didn't care. He wanted answers.

"I _said_," Shindou stressed the second word, "not right now," pronouncing each word slowly so that Touya would get it. "Besides, you just said you didn't care."

"W-Well, I did…," Touya berated himself silently in his head, fuming at Shindou's need to always be so difficult.

"Then you shouldn't ask," Shindou asserted.

"But you still said you would tell me," Touya reminded.

"But not right now," Shindou repeated, as the elevator started to come to a stop.

"When then?" Touya asked frustrated as the doors opened.

Shindou didn't answer and just passed through the open elevator. "Shindou!" Touya yelled at him, following.

"Soon," Shindou answered. "I'll tell you soon, okay? That's all I'll give for now. I'm definitely not saying anything else in such a public place."

Touya stared at Shindou, who stared straight back, unflinching. Touya gave a sharp nod. "Okay. I'll hold you to that."

"You seem to be holding me to a lot of promises," Shindou grinned, serious face falling away. Touya marvelled at how easily his moods changed and how expressive he could be.

"You had better not think of backing out," Touya warned.

Shindou scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm here in front of you now, aren't I?"

Touya nodded uncertainly, still wondering when 'soon' would come. Shindou didn't let him ponder too long though, speaking up again. "Let's go to lunch now."

Touya shook his head. "I don't eat during games."

"That's not a very good habit," Shindou noted, "at the rate you play games. What are you going to do in the future when you have those two-day tournaments? You'd faint from starvation before you finished the game."

Touya glared at him. "I'm not that stupid. Those games are different. They're sealed."

"It's not different at all," Shindou protested. "We have to get you in the habit of eating now. Come on."

Touya made no move to pass through the doors of the Go Institute and Shindou wouldn't go without him. However, Shindou was hungry. When his stomach growled a second time, Touya relented. He couldn't have Shindou play on an empty stomach. What kind of game would that be?

He huffily stalked forward as Shindou cheered. It seemed the dynamics of their relationship had irreversibly shifted with the admittance of their true rivalry. Before, they had been too busy to define whatever they had, but now they could: they were friends and eternal rivals.

Touya sighed. _Who would have thought one Shindou Hikaru could change my life so much in so little time?_ He couldn't regret it though. Shindou had been exactly what he needed to continue moving forward in the Go world when he had been so bored without a proper rival at his side.

"Where are we going?" Touya asked as they started walking.

"Ramen stand," Shindou cheered.

Touya shrugged. He didn't really care either way. He didn't eat ramen often, but he didn't feel like eating anyways. The walk to the ramen stand was quiet, but companionable. Touya had never really had someone his own age to spend time with before. It was nice.

"Two miso ramen," Shindou ordered as they sat down.

Touya was about to protest that he wasn't hungry again, but Shindou waved him off. "Come on, Touya. You have to eat a little; just a little. I don't want you to complain you lost because you didn't eat."

"Like you're going to complain that you lost because you couldn't make me eat?" Touya retorted.

"If that's what it takes to make you eat something," Shindou answered. "Hey, who says I'm going to lose?"

"You just did," Touya pointed out.

Shindou was about to yell more, but the ramen arrived, so he didn't bother. He dug in, leaving Touya to just stare at his bowl. Under Shindou's firm gaze though, he relented, sighing. Had he said something about this being nice? More like troublesome. In the end, he did manage to eat a little of it though, which was enough for Shindou for now.

They began the trek back to the Go Institute in silence again. When they got there though, they bumped into Ochi, Waya, Saeki and Ashiwara, who stopped walking when they saw the two of them walking together.

"What are you two doing together?" Waya demanded, glaring at Touya.

"We went out to lunch," Shindou answered, confused. Hadn't everybody?

"With him?" Waya pointed at Touya, who just stood there.

"Yeah," Shindou responded calmly. "What's wrong with that?"

Waya was about to say something else, but Ashiwara jumped into the conversation. "You went out to lunch, Touya? You never did before."

Touya wanted to hide. He had known this out of characterness would cause problems, yet he had done it anyways. What was it about Shindou that made him act as he never had before?

"Yeah, which was really stupid of him, so he had better stop it," Shindou interjected.

Touya whirled to glare at Shindou, forgetting about the others. "Stupid? Says the person who didn't know how to hold the stones properly when we first met."

"Oh yeah?" Shindou glared back. "Well that person beat you anyways, so I wonder who's more stupid."

"It obviously wasn't much seeing how dismal your performance was at the Junior High Go Tournament."

"I'll show you," Shindou stomped into the Go Institute.

"I'd like to see you try," Touya retorted, heading inside himself. Just like that, friendship took a back seat as their rivalry came to the forefront again. They were both ready to continue their game and battle.

The others stared at their backs, before staring at each other. "Well, well," Ashiwara mused. "It looks like a rival really can bring out the fire in Touya; how interesting."

The other three were too busy gaping at this never before seen side of Touya Akira. "That was Touya?" Waya yelled in disbelief. "Are you sure it wasn't an alien?" He had a hard time reconciling the cold bastard who hadn't ever acknowledged anyone his own age acting like a kid with one of his own friends.

"Of course I'm sure," Ashiwara assured him. "He's just never had an equal to play him before."

"You mean Shindou Hikaru?" Ochi wanted to confirm, though he knew the answer. Everything pointed to it. Touya only cared about Shindou: Shindou's strength, Shindou's playing, Shindou's Go; no one else's.

Ashiwara nodded. "I heard that he was the first person Touya ever chased. Shocking, it was, really. To think that there was someone that even Touya Akira would chase."

A shocked silence descended upon the three again, but Ashiwara knocked them out of it by reminding them that break would be over soon. They had other things to worry about right now. The mystery of Shindou Hikaru would have to wait.

Shindou and Touya were all fired up again and ready for battle. Sai took up his seat behind Shindou again to observe them. It really was a beautiful game and though had developed quickly, would last a long time. Neither was willing to give in after all. In the end, though, it seemed Touya was still ahead. Shindou still had some catching up to do, though he was very close.

"I should have moved there first before attacking," Shindou said after the game as they stayed to discuss it. Sai nodded in agreement.

Touya nodded. "It would have been best if you hadn't moved here either," he pointed. "It made it easy for me to trap you."

"But in three more moves, I could have launched a big attack if you hadn't," Shindou argued.

Touya shook his head. "You never would have been able to. Anyone would have trapped you before then."

Shindou crossed his arms, looking away. "That's what you think."

_Hikaru. There is some truth in that. A Pro would never have passed that opportunity up._

_Sai,_ Hikaru whined._ Are you taking his side?_

_I am only giving you advice regarding the game, Hikaru,_ Sai explained patiently._ There are no sides to take. We are only trying to help. Remember that there are still others present as well. Try not to make a scene._

Shindou sighed, but he relented._ Alright Sai._

"What about here then?" he pointed out another spot on the board.

Touya nodded in agreement, surprised that Shindou hadn't blown up. "Yes, that would have been better."

The discussion continued with Sai making comments here and there as the three of them broke down the game. All in all, they had a fun time. So much, in fact, that Touya actually wanted to do it again. He had never had a friend to discuss games with before, or play for fun, or anyone worthwhile either. He didn't know what Shindou thought though.

"Ano, Shindou?" he ventured.

Shindou looked at him from where they were cleaning the board.

"Do you want to do this again sometime? I mean, play Go for fun…with me…at my father's Go salon." He stared straight into Shindou's eyes, unwilling to look down.

Shindou blinked. _Sai? Do you mind?_

_It sounds like fun, Hikaru. You shouldn't just play against me all the time, after all._

_I like playing against you, Sai, even though you never go easy on me._

Sai smiled. _I like playing you as well, Hikaru. You are becoming a stronger opponent everyday. However, playing more than one opponent will be good for you._

_Okay then._ Hikaru was happy he could play more with Touya anyways, but he didn't want Sai to be unhappy, since they played together usually. Then again, it wasn't as if he would be playing Touya everyday like he did with Sai.

"Sure," he answered nonchalantly. "When do you want to meet?"

"It doesn't really matter. It depends on how busy our schedules are, I guess. Do you have time tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to meet then around four? You know where the Salon is, correct?"

"Sure, and yeah, I know where it is."

With their agreement set in stone, the two teens gathered their stuff and left to go home. It had been a long game. It wasn't until they had parted ways that both of them remembered they had forgotten about the big conversation they had had.

_When do you plan of telling him, Hikaru?_ Sai asked as his young friend got ready for bed.

"Well, it's your secret too, so when do you want to tell him? I just didn't want to do it when we had a game to finish. It'll also have to be somewhere others won't overhear. Can you imagine what would happen if Ogata-sensei got more suspicions in his head?"

Sai nodded his head in agreement. _True. His behaviour was most aggressive. Let's hope that drunken game will appease him for now._

"If he even remembered it," Hikaru added. "That was the whole reason you played him while he was drunk anyways."

_True. It has been a while since we've seen him as well._

"Well, let's continue hoping he don't see him then. He really freaks me out."

_You will have to face him across a goban one day, though, Hikaru,_ Sai reminded.

"Yeah, but when that day comes, I'll be ready for him. For now, though, I have to catch up to Touya." Shindou yawned. "Goodnight Sai."

_Goodnight Hikaru._


	4. Trust

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Four: Trust

*Some time later*

That Friday, Hikaru was at the Salon again. Touya was at the back as usual, so he just headed over. Touya had just been reviewing past games he had played while waiting for Shindou, clearing the board when he caught sight of his friend.

They exchanged perfunctory greetings, but launched immediately into a game, eager to play each other. Sai could tell that both the young prodigies had improved their games greatly and they could only get stronger together. If they continued like this, they would surely be able to reach the Hand of God.

It made Sai feel momentarily depressed that he and Hikaru still had not figured out a clear way to get Sai to play the Meijin again. He was no longer on the Internet as far as they could tell and it would look too suspicious for them to seek him out in the open, now that he wasn't in the hospital anymore. Not to mention they didn't know where he lived either and they didn't want make more trouble for themselves by asking Touya.

Although both Hikaru and Sai had agreed that Touya could know the truth, seeing as how he really understood them best, it was one thing to say they would and another to actually do it. It had been a few weeks since their first Pro game together now, yet they still had not had a chance to bring up the awkward subject again, nor had Touya pried either.

Nonetheless, their friendship had strengthened a great deal. They played Go mostly, as well as reviewed and discussed games, but the extra time spent together had really helped them understand each other better. Touya was relaxing more around Shindou and acting like a regular teenager and Shindou liked spending time with Touya. They had both found a kindred spirit in the other; someone who loved Go as much as they did and had the same goals and could compete with them.

Unfortunately, as their new friendship had grown their rivalry had as well. It was becoming a regular occurrence now. They would start off friendly, but as their more competitive sides came out, they would quickly spiral downwards into a verbal battle as to whose strategy was better, what stone should have been placed where and when…the list went on. It helped them both, yes, in learning, but their fights were quickly becoming legendary in the Salon. Today was no different. It was just after another regular game of theirs that they were discussing again as the patrons of the Go Salon watched.

Touya pointed to the upper corner of the goban. "You'll be crushed if you try too hard to rescue yourself here."

Shindou, however, disagreed. He pointed out another spot instead. "But if you go here, you can avoid that fate."

Touya, of course, then disagreed with that. "That wouldn't work. Afterwards, if I went here, you would be trapped."

Shindou was becoming irritated now at Touya's continued rebuttals to his plays. Sai was already shaking his head in exasperation at how two such promising players could squabble so much like children, even if they were such, well, to his thousand year old self anyways. They were teenagers now to the rest of the world. It was also amusing to watch them though, but he did wish they wouldn't yell quite so loudly.

He could see everyone distancing themselves now as the battle grew more heated, and he himself taking a few steps back as well as the volume of their fight rose at an exponential rate. Shindou and Touya always lost themselves in their own world when they were like this, just as they did when they played each other.

Sai had tried to appease Hikaru when it had first started on their very first meeting, but Hikaru had only gotten mad at him as well for siding with the 'enemy'. Sai had given up soon after, seeing as both parties seemed to completely forget about the fights the next time they met, which was never too long after said fights. It seemed to just be another facet of their relationship that no one but themselves could understand. It made Sai feel somewhat lonely sometimes, but he and Hikaru still played every night, so he couldn't really complain.

Touya was now yelling too. "How could you not notice this, Shindou? It's so obvious."

"Why are you saying that to me?" Shindou shot back. "You should talk about yourself. You didn't notice _that_ until I pointed it out to you," indicating a certain area on the goban.

"Oh yeah? Well, you missed attaching your stone here in the move before that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Argh!" Shindou shook his head furiously. "That's it. I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow when you're not being such a bastard."

"Speak for yourself," Touya retorted.

_Sai. We're going._ Shindou didn't look back, storming right out the door.

_Hikaru,_ Sai rushed to keep up, _not so quickly._ Sai wasn't too worried though. He knew that Hikaru could never stay angry for too long. As soon as he was out the door and had turned the corner, his pace had slowed enough that Sai didn't need to run full speed to catch up anymore.

_Hikaru. You forgot your bag back at the Salon._

Hikaru whipped around and groaned. "Damn it. You're right. Great, now I have to go back."

_Is that so bad? You don't seem angry anymore and I doubt Touya is either._

"It's just embarrassing, Sai, going back so soon after storming out." He was trudging along, reluctant to go, but knowing he had to.

_Then why do you do it? Storm out, I mean; you could just end things peacefully instead. Your rivalry does not have to manifest itself in such a crude manner. Can that extra passion not be channelled into your Go instead and fuel it further?_

Sai was honestly curious. Hikaru sighed as they started to approach the Salon doors, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not that we mean to fight. It's like we can't help it. I can't speak fully for Touya, but I just get frustrated that he sees all these things I know I should have during the game, but didn't manage to. I'm supposed to catch up to him, yet the discussions of our games only show me the great distance between us."

Sai nodded sympathetically. _You are afraid that even though Touya has acknowledged you as his rival, you do not measure up. He is continuing to advance further and further, having become a Pro earlier than you did, and you not having been able to play official games for two months. However, you cannot be discouraged Hikaru. You know that you are strong and you have proven it many times already. I do not believe either that Touya sees you as any less than his equal._

Shindou looked up at Sai, about to respond, but Sai never found out what his response would have been because just then, they heard Touya's voice.

"No matter how strong you are, everyone starts off as a beginner-dan. You have to climb your way to the top, step by step. Your strength and dan level have nothing to do with each other. Don't underestimate Shindou just because he's a beginner-dan."

Hikaru and Sai stood there, Sai proud that Touya had stood up for his friend like that and happy that Hikaru had heard it. Hikaru was stunned at Touya's words. "Touya," he whispered, overwhelmed.

_You see, Hikaru? You had nothing to worry about._

Hikaru nodded shakily. He had come to a decision. "Sai?"

_Yes, Hikaru?_

"I-I want to tell Touya now. I-Is that okay? I don't want to keep this from him anymore."

Sai smiled. _Of course._

With that, Hikaru pushed open the door to the Salon again and entered. Touya turned around, meeting his eyes and his own eyes widened slightly.

Touya just stared at his friend, not knowing what to say now. _Did he hear that?_ He panicked a little, but managed to remain calm on the outside. Touya hadn't expected Shindou to stick around. How did he explain how he had gone from participating in a screaming match with the exact person he had just been defending?

For him the answer was simple. He really did regard Shindou as his equal and didn't want others undermining his ability just because of his rank. Shindou had come such a long way in such a short time and he still had so much potential left untapped. When it all came out and was refined, then Shindou would truly shine and blow everyone away. Touya had to keep as ahead as possible in preparation for that day, so he alone could match him.

As for the shouting matches, only Shindou could get him to relax enough to let down his guard like that. With any other person, he would never rise to such tactics, whether they did or not, or whoever they were. It was only because it was Shindou that he could act his age. That and it was hard to not get caught up in Shindou's passion. He just sucked you in. It was hard to stay away. Of course, there was also the fact that he really was trying to help Shindou, but it only seemed to make Shindou more irritated at him, which he didn't particularly like. Things just seemed to escalate from there.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Shindou speak. It seemed he had already gone back to normal, just like Touya himself. Their arguments were never serious anyways. They both knew that. It was what caused those arguments: that was the problem.

"We need to talk, Touya." Shindou was completely serious now.

Touya felt a tingle of what could have been anticipation or foreboding. Those four words could either mean Shindou felt he could finally trust Touya with the mystery that surrounded him, or that his and Shindou's friendship, rivalry and whatever else they had, had hit a big snag. He didn't know which one he wanted it to be. He didn't want it to be the latter, of course, but at the prospect of finally getting concrete answers from the ever elusive Shindou Hikaru…well he didn't know why he suddenly felt so apprehensive. He just had a feeling those answers would invariably change his life forever, just like the first time he had met Shindou.

Nevertheless, there was no way he was going to back down. "Sure," he answered confidently. "Do you want to go to the back?"

Shindou shook his head. "I was thinking of going to my house actually."

Touya was a bit surprised. They had never been to each other's houses before. The fact that they had to travel to a secure area, away from people's eyes and ears also indicated the seriousness of the impending conversation. He maintained his composure though and firmly nodded.

"Okay then. Just let me grab my stuff."

He was back within the minute with his bag and jacket, Shindou having also retrieved his forgotten backpack. They both waved goodbye to Ichikawa-san, who was staring at them blankly. Touya couldn't blame her. After another one of their shouting matches, it was obvious no one had expected this complete change-around in a matter of minutes.

The ride to Shindou's house was quiet, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The neighbourhood in which Shindou lived was peaceful. Many of the adults called out greetings, which Shindou returned. His house was relatively normal, a regular two-story building, just like any other lining the streets.

"I'm home," Shindou called out as they entered.

A woman who Touya assumed to be Shindou's mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She looked surprised when she saw Touya, then smiled. "Hikaru. You didn't say you were bringing a friend over. Oh, Touya-kun, correct? You came to see Hikaru on…the day of his accident."

There was a brief silence, but Touya acted normally and bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you, Shindou-san. That's correct. I am Touya Akira."

Shindou's mother quickly regained her composure and bowed back. "It's nice to meet you again, Touya-kun. Shindou rarely brings his friends over. Even Akari has stopped coming by now."

"Mom," Shindou complained before she could start again. "Touya and I are going up to my room."

"I'll bring you two some snacks and tea."

"Thank you very much," Touya said before being pulled along by Shindou who was already going up the stairs.

Shindou's room wasn't a mess, but it certainly wasn't organized either. There was a bed, a desk covered in papers, a chair, piles of Go magazines stacked in a corner and stray ones lying open around the room, with more placed on a small shelf with a bunch of manga and a goban in the middle of the room.

Shindou immediately headed over to the open magazines, picking them up and placing them in the corner. "You can sit on the bed or drag the chair over," he said as he plopped down on the bed himself, with Sai behind him as usual, further inside of the bed.

Touya decided to go with the chair. There was a kind of tension in the room, evidence that both were nervous about what they needed to talk about. Touya sat there silently in the chair, waiting for Shindou to start talking, but Shindou didn't seem to know how to start.

This had seemed like a good idea at the time. Really, it had. After hearing Touya's reassertion that he did recognize his strength, combined with the promise he had made after hearing how much Touya already knew, Shindou had known it was time to tell him. He could trust Touya. He knew that. He just didn't want to come off as crazy though. There was no telling if Touya would actually believe him or how he would react to this information, especially since he couldn't see or hear Sai. It would have been hard for Shindou to believe too, he knew, if he hadn't been the one granted that ability.

There was only one last way he knew of to convince Touya of his two separate, yet oddly combined, personalities. With Sai's appearance in his life, he knew he had matured as he finally found his purpose in life. Before, he had been drifting, never serious about anything, but Go had been his first passion. Soccer had just been a hobby. He had wanted to have the same look in his eyes that Touya and all other serious Go players did and now, he had achieved that.

He was still a cheerful, loud and hyperactive child, but in front of the goban, he became a serious, thoughtful and deep individual. His ability to memorize games, think ahead and trap his opponents, as well as see things others couldn't, made him a formidable opponent. However, what people found scariest about him was that this was all still in its developmental stages, yet he was already this powerful and his growth rate was quick to boot as he easily assimilated the information and learned by observation too.

Shindou took a deep breath and finally opened his mouth to say something, but then there was a knock on the door and Shindou's mother came in with snacks. She set it down quickly and left the room after nodding to Touya who thanked her again. It seemed even she could feel the tension in the room.

There was silence again. _Sai, I don't know how to start._

_Just say whatever comes to mind, Hikaru. Start at the beginning with how you met me and go from there. The story will just come to you, I'm sure._

Reassured by Sai's encouragement, he finally spoke. "It started when I was twelve."

Touya looked up in surprise. A lot had happened when Shindou was twelve. They had met then and he had only started playing Go. Which was he talking about? He got his answer as Shindou spoke again.

"I had never played Go before, though my grandfather did. He tried to teach me when I was younger, but I was never interested. I thought it was an old men's game." Shindou scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

Touya looked indignant and Shindou moved on hastily. "I don't anymore, of course, but that was before I knew anything about Go."

Touya remembered how Shindou hadn't even known how to handle the stones properly, hadn't known any of the rules, nor had had the hands of someone who ever practiced Go.

"It wasn't until I was twelve that everything changed because…I met Sai." Shindou's voice softened and his eyes reflected an emotion Touya couldn't name. It was obvious Sai was very important to Shindou. Touya stopped breathing for a moment at this confession, but he didn't say anything, knowing that Shindou couldn't be interrupted right now.

"Sai loved Go. He lived for it and loved it with everything he had and in the end…" Shindou seemed a bit choked up, but continued nonetheless, "he died for it too."

Touya couldn't believe it. Sai was dead? When had he died? Had it been after the game with his father? Was that why he had disappeared again?

Sai placed a hand on Shindou's shoulder. _It's okay, Hikaru. I am happy to be here with you right now. The past is the past and it cannot be changed. We can only shape our present now to make a better future for ourselves. You have done that for me, giving me a chance to live again._

_I'm glad you're here with me, Sai. I don't know if I ever told you that, but I am. I want us to be together until the end._

_I know Hikaru. I know. Don't worry. I promise you that I will be with you until your very last breath._

There was a question that Touya just had to ask. So far, Shindou's explanations had been just as confusing as they had always been, even though he was finally admitting to his connection to Sai. In what way, though, Touya still didn't know. If Shindou had only met Sai when he was twelve and he had only started playing Go at that age, how had he played as he had? It would have made sense if Shindou had met Sai earlier and had become an expert at Go, but that wasn't the case. There was only one explanation that was always floating around in Touya's head, but he was loath to voice it again. He didn't want to accuse Shindou of being crazy again by asking if Sai was another person inside of him, especially if the man, kid, whoever, really was dead, but he had to know who Sai was.

"Shindou?" Said person looked up at him from where he had been staring resolutely at the goban on the floor. His eyes that before, during the confession, had been filled with pain, were now soothed over with care and a kind of peace. How had that happened in so short a time? He almost didn't want to bring the pain back into those eyes, but something was pushing at him to ask, telling him that it was time. "Who is Sai?"

Shindou kept his eyes locked on Touya's as he delivered the answer that everyone wanted to hear. "Sai is a ghost."

It was fortunate that Touya had been too preoccupied to try the tea that Shindou's mother had brought in just yet; otherwise he would have choked and that would have been too undignified for words. Instead, he just barely kept himself from screaming at Shindou in disbelief, his eyes widening to an alarming degree. His mind was screaming obscenities at Shindou for playing around at a time like this, but staring into Shindou's eyes, the words wouldn't come. It wasn't possible, yet the truth lay in front of him. Shindou wouldn't lie to him, wasn't lying to him because he could see the truth being reflected back at him through Shindou's eyes.

Shindou sighed, knowing that he hadn't had the most tact when revealing Sai's nature, but it couldn't be helped. He wasn't one for beating around the bush after all. He just hoped the explanation he gave would be enough to get Touya to calm down.

"It all started about a thousand years ago," he started and instantly, Touya was back to his normal self, listening as if he hadn't just been told of the existence of ghosts. "Sai's full name back then was Fujiwara no Sai and he was a member of the Imperial Court during the Heian Era. He was one of two teachers who taught Go for and to the Emperor and other members of the High Court. Unfortunately, the other teacher turned out to be a scoundrel of the worst sorts."

Shindou clenched his fists. "He got the Emperor to keep only one teacher by issuing a match between the two of them and then cheated during the game. One of Sai's stones had gotten mixed in with his own in his goke, but instead of giving it to Sai he added it to his captured stones. When Sai tried to stop him, the bastard even turned around and accused Sai instead, so when Sai tried to clear things up, the Emperor wouldn't hear of it and they had to continue the match like that."

Shindou's voice was rising in volume as he recalled the story, furious on Sai's behalf. Sai's hand on his shoulder pressed down lightly to soothe him and he turned to give his friend a grateful, but sad smile, not caring if Touya found it weird. The full story would soon all be out. "Sai lost the match soon after, his mental strength having taken too great a blow and was banned from the capital because everyone thought he was a cheater."

Shindou halted here for a moment, the hardest part coming up. Sai's presence gave him the courage to go on. After all, he was still here now. That was what mattered. "Sai-Sai couldn't take it anymore and he drowned himself two days later."

Shindou looked back at Touya now, but he couldn't discern anything from his blank expression. He decided to go on. "Sai's soul wasn't at peace though, so he couldn't rise to Heaven. He wanted to play more Go. Therefore, his soul was preserved within a goban and passed down throughout the centuries until 140 years ago when a young boy named Torajiro came across it. Sai was then released from the goban and allowed to occupy a part of Torajiro's mind, playing Go through him. The boy became a world famous Go player, the best that even today people say to have been born. Everybody knew him as Honinbo Shusaku."

Touya took in a sharp breath at that. Things were starting to fit now, but there was still one last part of the puzzle to fill in, so he kept silent. "Shusaku died at an early age due to cholera and Sai's soul was swept back into the goban. That brings me back to the beginning of my story when I was twelve. My childhood friend, Akari, and I came across an old goban in my grandfather's attic that I had been told was haunted by evil spirits.

"The first thing I noticed about it was that the goban had bloodstains on it, but it turned out only I could see them. They were left over from when Shusaku died and since I could see them, Sai was released again, this time occupying a part of my own mind. I told you back then that I didn't know a thing about Go and that's true, but Sai did: that's why when we first met, even if I didn't know anything and couldn't hold the stones properly, I still beat you; it's because I wasn't the one playing, but a ghost with a thousand years of experience who taught the Emperor and is considered to be the best player ever seen in all of Go's history."

Hikaru remembered coming across that particular article in a magazine while he had been searching for references to Shusaku and Sai. It had clearly stated that the greatest Go player in history was still Honinbo Shusaku, even if he had died more than a century ago. That was Sai.

"It wasn't until later as I continued to watch Sai play that I became interested in Go. I wanted to play too and so, Sai started to teach me, but not in any conventional way. We played each other everyday without any handicaps and I improved that way. There was also the playing I did as an insei and everything that I did on my way to becoming a Pro, but I learned a lot just by watching Sai. I guess that's why my Go isn't my own. It's ours: both mine and Sai's because I wanted to build an existence for him. If he couldn't really live physically, I wanted him to at least do so in a small way. I had tried for a while on the Internet, but it didn't work in the long term. Sai was just too strong."

Hikaru laughed, shaking his head at the memories at how hectic it had been every time they had logged onto netGo, getting bombarded by request after request for games. Sai also smiled at those happy memories. "So, anyways, now you know how I could beat you twice and then not be able to at all a third time. The first two times were Sai and the third was when I had just started Go, so of course, I didn't know anything. I improved quickly though, with Sai's guidance and here we are today."

Shindou paused now and then went on solemnly. "The only question left, I suppose, is whether you believe me or not. You can't hear, see or touch Sai; no one has been able to except me and Torajiro from what I've gathered. I don't know why and I don't know how, but that's the way it is. You're going to have to take my word for it, as impossible as it may sound. Will you?"

Touya didn't know what to do. It all sounded so farfetched, yet it all made sense. His own theory fit into it as well: that there were two Shindous. It was also better than making it seem like he was accusing Shindou of being crazy again, though people may think he was for believing in ghosts.

He just wished there was more tangible evidence to convince him, but as Shindou had said, there was none. It was either he took Shindou's word for it or not. Yet, Shindou had trusted him with this. After years of searching for the answer, he had finally gotten it straight from the source himself.

He also didn't think Shindou would just make something up. Their relationship had changed too much for Shindou to ever try something like that. What to do? His logical mind just wanted to reject the supernatural possibilities that Shindou's confession alluded to, yet he just couldn't brush it off. He believed and trusted in Shindou and Shindou felt the same way with him.

Then he remembered one last thing that Shindou hadn't explained. "Can you explain one last thing to me first?"

Shindou blinked. "Sure," he answered easily. He had already said so much. What was one more?

"Why did you quit Go?"

Shindou cursed in his mind, causing Sai to scold him. _But I didn't want to tell him about that,_ Shindou whined.

_Well, you did just promise to answer him. Besides, it does not matter now. I am here, aren't I?_

_Well, yeah,_ Shindou conceded reluctantly. He sighed, resigned and then spoke aloud. "A little while after the game Sai had with your dad, he suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Touya echoed.

Shindou nodded, the memories still painful, though Sai's appearance was a great comfort. "He's back now, of course, but during those four days he was gone, I spent two of them going to every Shusaku shrine and grave in Japan looking for him. I went with someone I met at a Go Salon."

Touya remembered Shindou's mother mentioning that fact when he and Waya had gone to find out why Shindou hadn't been at his match. It was some sort of evidence at least, something to appease his logical mind.

"After that, when I wasn't able to find him, I swore off Go until he returned so we could play together. He came back on the day of my accident, so when I healed, I just played Go again as if nothing had happened. It figures you would just have to try to wring that answer out of me."

"Well, if you hadn't lied about your reason for quitting Go in the first place, I wouldn't have had to."

"I didn't lie!" Hikaru cried out in protest.

"You said you quit because everyone kept pressuring you about Sai."

"I said it was something like that. You just assumed it on your own. What I meant was that I thought Sai had disappeared because I couldn't let him play without everyone getting suspicious of me. If it was because of that that Sai disappeared and I quit Go _because_ Sai had disappeared, then the two are interrelated. Therefore, I wasn't lying," Hikaru finished triumphantly.

"But it wasn't because of that at all?" Touya pressed, staying firmly on the subject at hand, unwilling to let Shindou deter him this time like he always seemed to.

"No." Hikaru sobered again. "Sai explained after he came back. He left because he had finished the task God had given to him in exchange for the thousand extra years of life on Earth: to show me a game between him and your father."

"What?" Touya asked in disbelief. "What kind of mission is that?"

Shindou shrugged. "Don't ask me."

_It was because you had no interest in Go, Hikaru. I was sent to awaken that potential in you. God had just not anticipated us growing such a strong bond in that time. Because of that, I was allowed to stay with you again and continue watching you grow._

Shindou grinned. _Well, I'm definitely not going to complain if it means you get to stay._

He turned back to Touya, who had been confused when Shindou had looked behind himself seemingly as a spot of blank wall. He instantly thought it had to be Sai. It seemed Shindou didn't care about hiding Sai's presence from him anymore, now that he had told him everything. The decision was now up to Touya on whether or not he took Shindou's words to be the truth.

"Sai said it was because I had no interest in Go and the God of Go apparently didn't like that," Shindou turned back to Touya. "I guess he thought you were lonely without a rival and I needed some direction in life, seeing as I had the talent for it anyways."

Touya nodded thoughtfully. He guessed it made sense in a strange spiritual way since the God of Go was always looking for an opponent, and those who managed to reach the Hand of God would certainly be worthy. However, you needed two equals for that task, so it would be necessary for both Touya and Shindou to participate.

"So why's he back now?"

"To reach the Hand of God, of course," Shindou said it as if it were obvious. "Your father needs an opponent too you know."

Touya sensed there was another reason and asked.

Shindou looked away. "Okay. It could also have been because both Sai and I wanted Sai to remain on Earth with me. Anyways," he went on, before Touya could pursue the personal topic any further, "that reminds me. I haven't been able to schedule another game for Sai with your dad since I haven't seen him lately, so I was wondering if you could do it instead. That is, unless you don't believe me. You still haven't answered, you know."

It was time, but now that Touya had had some time to think, the answer was obvious. Shindou was an open person by nature and Sai had been the only topic he had ever been closemouthed about, yet now he was willing to share that particular story with Touya. How could he not believe him? As illogical as it seemed, it did fit. "I believe you."

Those were the three magic words. Shindou beamed. "Really?" he yelled excitedly.

Touya nodded firmly. Shindou leaped to hug him. "Thanks Touya. I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy."

"I never said you were. You just twisted my words that day."

Shindou let go of him and grinned cheekily. "Well, it got you off the topic, didn't it?"

Touya sighed. "I knew you did that on purpose."

"So can you do it?" Shindou pressed. "Schedule the meeting, I mean? Your dad already knows that he can't meet Sai and doesn't care. He just wants to play him."

"Sure. When do you have time?" It was scary almost how fast he had adjusted to this new concept now, but when dealing with Shindou, you learned to adapt fast, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"How about in two weeks? You can tell me when your dad's free to play. I have to go to the Internet Café whenever I play. You totally freaked me out when you came out of nowhere and found me, you know. I was so lucky I wasn't on netGo at that time."

"I remember that. You started spouting nonsense again and got me off track…again."

"It's not my fault you couldn't take a joke the first time around. Besides, that time, you were the one who suggested it. I just played along."

Touya would have retorted again, but now he knew that at that time, Shindou had really known nothing about the life of a Professional Go Player. Now he did. "So what's Sai look like anyways?" he asked out of curiosity as the tension finally left the room and they settled down to eat the snacks left by Shindou's mother.

"Tall, dressed in weird, old clothes, long blackish-blue hair, violet eyes, always carrying a fan, kind of girlish, kind of childish, but also very serious and intimidating when it comes to Go," Shindou mused as he munched on a cookie.

_Hikaru. The girlish and childish comments were unnecessary, _Sai chided.

_But you are. No one has such long hair these days. Girls rarely do anymore either,_ he added before Sai could protest._ Besides, don't you remember how you peered at the fish in the fish tank while we were at the Go Institute? You so were childish._

Touya noticed Shindou's expression change and immediately deduced he was talking to Sai again. Not wanting to intrude, he just sat there quietly. Shindou soon noticed though, or it could have been Sai, he guessed. He decided it was better not to dwell on it as Shindou peered at him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked calmly.

"You just seemed a bit awkward for a moment. It was probably just me," Shindou waved it off. "It's nothing."

Touya, however, was surprised by Shindou's accurate observation. How had he known so quickly just by seeing Touya sit there? Was it that he had changed that much or had Shindou just come to know him that well in such a short time? Then again, if you counted the time since they had first met, it was a long time, but they had never really interacted much until a while ago. Shindou was his friend though, and if he knew him that well already, then Touya wanted to be able to do the same. It wouldn't work if Shindou didn't feel comfortable talking to Sai aloud with Touya around.

"Do you always talk to Sai in your head?" he asked.

"Oh, you noticed?" Shindou scratched his head.

"Your facial expressions were changing," Touya commented.

"Not usually," Shindou admitted. "When I first met him, I used to always speak to him aloud and a lot of people looked at me weird, so I got used to speaking to him in my head when in public. Usually, when we're alone, I speak to him aloud though. It just feels more natural."

"You can speak to him aloud if you want," Touya offered. "I don't mind."

"You don't? You might get confused though, since you won't be able to understand most of what's going on if you can't hear Sai."

"It's okay. It's your conversations anyways. If you feel better talking to him aloud, it's fine."

"You're the best, Touya," Shindou grinned.

Touya just shrugged it off, a little embarrassed. "Anyways, I should be getting home now. I'll talk to my father and tell you what he thinks tomorrow at the Salon."

"Okay," Shindou agreed. "I'll walk you to the station though. It is your first time in this neighbourhood."

Touya agreed and they set off.


	5. Divulgence

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

**A/N:** Well, I'm not sure if a warning is needed, but if you're really narrow-minded, you might want to skip part of this. Though it doesn't make a difference either way, since there aren't going to be any pairings in this.

Chapter Five: Divulgence

Back at home, Touya found his father in his study once again. He knocked and waited to be invited inside before entering.

"Father?"

"Akira. Is something the matter?" His father put down the book he was reading and gestured to the seat in front of him, where Touya gracefully sat down.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Shindou lately and we've become really good friends," Touya started, continuing when his father just nodded. "He wanted me to ask you something."

His father's expression grew more serious now. "He admitted that he had been the one to arrange the game between you and Sai. He wanted to arrange another one for two weeks from now, but doesn't know when you'll be free, so he wanted me to ask since he doesn't want to attract too much attention by doing it himself again."

Kouyo looked contemplative, but he nodded. "I am glad you and Shindou-kun are getting along, Akira. Thank you for doing this for all three of us. If you could relay to Shindou-kun that Sunday at two in the afternoon is fine and check that it is okay, it would be appreciated."

"Of course, father." He then left the room.

It was two weeks later on that very day that found Shindou and Sai not at the Internet Café, but at the Go Salon with Touya Akira, in front of a laptop. They were in a private room, and so, shouldn't be disturbed.

"Thanks, Touya," Shindou said as he sat in front of the laptop and logged on as Sai. "I thought I would have to go to the Internet Café again and that's always riskier. The thought of the day you caught me there still gives me a heart attack."

"Well, it helps all of us, right? You and I get to watch the game personally and father and Sai get to play, while everyone is clueless still as to the identity of Sai."

"Still, Sai really wants to thank you too."

Touya just nodded back. "Oh, he's here." Touya Kouyo had just sent Sai a challenge, which Shindou accepted. The game started. Just like before, it was an intense battle, and one by one, people spread the news. All around the world, Go players were logging on to watch the game.

Kouyo remembered this same feeling again, the same pressure he had experienced the first time they played and in the Room of Profound Darkness. It exhilarated him and pushed him to rise to greater heights. In the end, though he lost again by a half moku, he felt as if he had won. He hadn't felt this passion for a long time. He had finally found someone to rival him in Go, to inspire him towards the path of the Hand of God and he had his son, Touya Akira and his own eternal rival, Shindou Hikaru to thank for it.

The news of the second game between Touya Kouyo and the mysterious Sai circulated all around the global Go community, causing news reporters and Go players alike to ask the Meijin of how he had contacted Sai and who he was. However, Touya Kouyo would not budge. He maintained that Sai and he had met coincidentally again, and his influence was too great for others to question. The mystery would again remain unsolved.

Unfortunately, now Ogata was watching Shindou more closely than ever, his own drunken game with Shindou and how it resembled Sai's style of play having not been totally erased from his mind. However, he could not really tell whether it had been real or not. The only thing he could do was wait and see if his suspicions could be confirmed.

As a result of this and the publicity that was coming from the games, it was getting more and more dangerous for Shindou to play netGo. He and Touya would have to think of another solution. There was one possible alternative, but Touya did not know how Shindou would react to it. After all, it had taken years for Shindou to tell Touya, but then again, Shindou had already hinted at it to his father long before he gave Touya any straight answers.

Therefore, it was one day when they were at the Go Salon again that they conversed in low voices, having just had a mock verbal battle so that the other patrons would stay away.

Touya went straight to the point. "Do you think you could reveal Sai's identity to my father?"

Shindou stared at him and even Sai was surprised. "What?" Shindou shouted, which only reaffirmed the others' decision to stay away for now.

Touya shushed him nonetheless. Shindou hissed back, "I can't go around telling everyone, you know. Why do you think I've been trying to hide it for so long?"

"You told me," Touya pointed out.

"I trust you," Shindou said bluntly, before realising its implications, but Touya had already responded.

"So you don't trust my father?" Touya was glad he had the upper hand for once. Shindou was always worming his way out of situations. Besides, wouldn't this make things a lot easier?

"It's not that and you know it, Touya," Shindou flopped back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't want people to think I'm crazy. There's a lot that the world's just not ready to know yet and that they can't handle. It's not like I have very good proof anyways."

"Playing that game would prove it," Touya insisted. They both knew he was referring to Sai's games with Touya Kouyo. Touya most definitely would have believed it then if he hadn't already, but he had, so it was irrelevant.

"No it wouldn't," Shindou shook his head. "That would just prove that _I'm_ Sai and that I've been hiding my true strength all along. Your father hasn't seen the me from before I was interested in Go, unlike you. You understood me best because you saw both sides of me. That was how you came up with your 'two Shindous' theory, after all. Everyone else will just think I was hiding my true strength until now.

You've seen it yourself. Ogata-sensei and Waya both think Sai and I are two separate people because I don't really have the same strength as Sai. Only you who had played me before as Sai knew otherwise. If I played as Sai again now, they would just think I had been lying before. They won't believe that I have a friendly spirit that's a master Go player with me. It just sounds like an incredible lie. People are much more likely to believe that I just didn't want anyone to know I was Sai because I didn't want the publicity."

Touya sighed. He knew Shindou was right, but how else were they going to make it so that his father and Sai could play again? "What does Sai think about all this?" he asked.

Shindou shot him a look. "If you're planning to-"

"I'm not," Touya snapped, furious for reasons beyond himself that Shindou would accuse him of such an act.

Shindou looked taken aback but then his expression softened and he looked contrite. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, Touya. You know my mouth runs off with me sometimes. I really don't believe you would do that. I just don't want Sai to leave me again and I don't want all this trouble if things don't work out. I could get locked up for spouting this stuff, you know? I told you because I was sure you would understand in the end, and even if you didn't, it wouldn't change things. I can't have that same reassurance for anyone else."

Touya deflated at Shindou's kicked puppy expression. He just couldn't stay angry at Shindou. He nodded wearily. "Can you just understand, though? My father has been waiting so long to have a proper opponent, just like you and me. I don't want it taken away from him."

Shindou was wavering; Touya knew it. He wondered if Sai was saying anything to him at the moment. It was hard to tell with his own emotions in the mix. "What-What if I guarantee that my father will understand and can accept this? You trusted me enough to tell me about Sai's history. Can you trust me enough to head blindly into uncharted territory and trust that I won't steer you wrong?"

Shindou was thinking. How could he respond? He trusted Touya. He did. It was just so hard to make this decision though. There was so much to take into consideration. He had tried to ask Sai, but Sai had said this was a decision he had to make on his own. It was between him and Touya whether he could and would follow Touya's lead and believe in him. In the end, was there any other answer, really? He should have known that the decision had been made as soon as Touya asked.

"Alright," he conceded. "We'll tell him."

Touya's relieved expression was enough to tell Shindou he had definitely made the right choice. Touya seemed much more relaxed now. "Still, you would have thought Sai would have some opinion on the matter," Shindou muttered now that the crisis had been averted. "It's his existence we're talking about here." He knew Sai had made the right decision by not interfering, of course, but really, that pressure had felt like it was choking him to death.

Sai sent him a mental apology that wasn't really needed, but made him feel better anyways. He closed his eyes and smiled tiredly. In his musings, he failed to notice how at his proclamation of Sai's complete lack of interference, Touya had frozen and his heart had skipped a beat.

Touya was feeling indescribably happy for some reason. He had known that Shindou trusted him already since he had told him about Sai, but asking this of him, to tell someone else about Sai, was big for him. It had been a secret he had been protecting for years. Even when Shindou had given in, not being able to hear Sai, he couldn't know if it had ultimately been him or Sai that had influenced the decision more. After all, Sai was very important to Shindou and vice versa. He could tell.

To know for sure, though, that Sai had not tried to convince Shindou of anything meant that Shindou had agreed because he had asked alone. That fact cheered him up immensely, even more than knowing that his father would also know what was going on. He hated hiding things from his father, but it was weird that he should feel even happier that Shindou trusted him enough to jump in blindly and expose a secret he held so dearly than he would that his father would know what he did.

He brushed it off and regained his composure, but Sai's shrewd eyes had already noticed that movement. It was too bad for Touya that he couldn't see Sai to know that himself. Of course, it was still too early for Sai to make any conclusions, but he would continue to watch and observe.

The very next day saw Shindou, Sai, Touya and his father all seated in the study room usually reserved for his father's study group sessions. Touya had talked to his father yesterday about discussing something important, and though his son had been vague, Kouyo sensed this would be a very important meeting.

Shindou relayed the same story he had told Touya mostly, but cutting out the parts with their conversation that only Touya and Shindou knew, like Touya's theory and Shindou quitting Go, or the more emotional bits, like Shindou and Sai's bond, the meeting with the God of Go, stuff that would only make their story even less believable to someone who couldn't fully understand. He gave the historical facts mainly of Sai, Shusaku and himself.

The day at the Children's Go Tournament, Sai had given the answer that he had blurted out; Sai had been the one to play him in the Shodan game where Sai had put himself under a 15-moku handicap so as to not reveal his identity to the world; Sai had played him on the Internet those two times; Sai could not play with him physically because he was a ghost. That was why he could only play on the Internet.

Touya Kouyo was entirely silent throughout the entire story and the other three occupants could not tell what he was thinking. Finally, he spoke. "You will play two games with me: in the first, Shindou Hikaru will play and in the second…Shindou, you will be playing for Sai, correct?

Shindou nodded shakily. He and Touya exchanged quick glances, but even Touya could not tell how his father was taking this right now. Shindou did calm down somewhat though, and Touya couldn't help but wonder if it was because Sai had said something to Shindou. He shook his head and focused on the game instead.

It was intense and a good game, but it had been clear who was going to win in the end. Shindou still had not grown enough, nor had enough experience yet to play a former Meijin, who was still considered the top Go player of this generation. Of course, the fact that there had been no handicap had also been a huge factor. Touya had played his father for years before they had played equally. This was only Shindou's first match really, against Touya Kouyo, since the other times, Sai had played through him.

"Now Sai will play." The Meijin's expression still had not changed.

Shindou just nodded again. This game was definitely different from the first. Just like on the net, the games between Touya Kouyo and Sai were a sight to behold, only with an actual goban and stones, the game was brought to life in a way the Internet could not make it. This time, Sai won.

Touya Kouyo was still contemplating what he had learned. It was unthinkable to believe the story of a fifteen year old boy, especially one that contained spirits, but Shindou Hikaru was no ordinary boy. He was sure it was not only the spirit, but the boy himself that was formidable. It was just that he had gotten a late start unlike his own son who had been exposed to Go at a young age and gotten attached to it quickly.

On the topic of his son, he knew Akira was a very logical boy and for him to believe something like this…it made it easier to accept at least. After the game, he was more than convinced. There were two distinct styles in the two games; though they were similar, it was clear that there was still a difference in power and experience at the moment. The pressure he had felt as well had only been present in the first game. Shindou Hikaru would someday have that very same pressure, perhaps even more powerful than the one he felt from Sai, but right now, he was still growing and for him, the possibilities were endless.

Yes, Shindou Hikaru was the perfect rival for his son. Sai, however, was a different matter. Everything from the game fit the other two that he had played with Sai on the net, as well as the one he had played in the Shodan games, and according to what he was being told, they had all been played by a ghost through Shindou Hikaru.

It may be hard to believe, but from what he gathered, he knew that Sai was not Shindou Hikaru, yet he had just seen Shindou Hikaru play a game with him that he recognized as Sai's. He could say that the boy was just hiding his power, but he already knew that from the shodan game, Sai could not hide the pressure he gave off as he tried to crush his opponent even if he tried, not if he wanted to win against someone like himself. Someone like Sai or Shindou Hikaru or any actual Go player would also not lose just to prove a point. It was dishonourable. There only seemed to be one logical explanation and it seemed to be the one that Shindou-kun had been telling him about all along.

He sighed. "And for what purpose have you brought this to my attention?"

Shindou, Sai and Touya's heads shot up and Shindou and Touya exchanged glances. They seemed to be having a mental conversation almost. Touya had a small grin on his face and he nodded slightly, indicating that everything was okay. Shindou's face split into a wide smile. He then turned back to Touya's father.

"Sai wants to play you still," he explained, "and I'm sure you want the same, but it's getting too dangerous to continue like we have on the net. Both of you are too famous for that, so Touya suggested that I explain the situation to you to make things easier."

Touya Kouyo turned to his son. "How long have you known about this?"

"Not long, father," Touya swallowed, hoping his father wasn't angry with him. "I was told by Shindou the day I set up the game between you and Sai."

Kouyo nodded thoughtfully. He suspected the reasons he had been told and his son had been told were totally different, but he was grateful nonetheless. "I am honoured you have decided to trust me with this. As when you set up our first game, I will tell no one about Sai and you."

Shindou nodded his head. "Thank you. And you should really be thanking Touya. He's the one who came up with the idea and convinced me. He knew how important this was to you."

Touya was blushing, he just knew it. Kouyo turned to Touya who was resolutely looking at the floor. Why had Shindou seen fit to say that? His head shot up again at his father's voice. "Thank you, son."

Touya had always known his parents loved him, even though his father was always busy, as was he, and they weren't the most openly affectionate family. No matter what, he had always known they loved him and that his father was proud of him. To hear him voice it and see it in his expression was almost too much though. He just nodded again, afraid to speak.

Shindou was starting to wonder if he would be noticed if he tried to sneak out of the room. He really didn't want to intrude on what seemed to be a father-son moment. However, propriety and Sai made him stay in place and the moment passed.

He cleared his throat, still feeling a bit awkward. "We, as in Touya and I, were thinking that since we already play together anyways, that sometimes we could just come here instead of the Go Salon and you and Sai could play. We wouldn't have to use the Internet again and it would ignite less suspicion."

Kouyo nodded in agreement. "That is fine. I would like to thank all three of you for trusting me with this and granting me this opportunity."

Shindou was ecstatic that Kouyo included Sai too, as was Sai himself. He turned to grin at Sai behind him. Touya had long deduced that that was Sai's preferred seating to wherever Shindou was located, as that was where he usually sat during games. Kouyo was a little surprised, since no one could actually see Sai except Shindou, so to everyone present, it looked as if Shindou was facing the wall for no reason, but he hid it masterfully. He would get used to it. He had already accepted the reality of the situation after all.

This new arrangement worked very well. Shindou was constantly over at the Touya residence now, whether to play Touya or let Sai play the former Meijin. Of course, there were times they switched around, but it was a great learning experience. Whenever the former Meijin played against other Pros, Shindou would go with Touya to the Go Salon instead.

Shindou had not lost since he had recovered from his injuries, though due to the long time he had been away, he had been unable to play many games and so was still a beginner-dan. Today, he had played against a 3-dan named Kawasaki-san and he had won easily, not to be offensive or anything, though. However, playing Sai, Touya and the Meijin had improved him greatly, especially since he grew at such a quick rate.

After his game, he met up with Waya, who immediately put him in a noggie. "You little monster; you're scaring all the lower dans. They're all going on about how you're the strongest beginner-dan ever."

Shindou squirmed, trying to pull his head away. "I can't help that. It's not my fault I couldn't play for so long."

Waya finally relented and Shindou took a big breath. Waya's headlocks always made it hard to breath. It was nothing compared to Sai's episodes of hyperness though, where Shinidou would really be strangled.

"So, where you've been lately, anyways?" Waya asked casually as they left the Go Institute. "I haven't seen you since the study session."

Shindou almost tripped, but Sai caught his arm, steadying him. Shindou sent him a mental thank you, wondering what he should say. Morishita-sensei would kill him if he found out he was consorting with the 'enemy'. "Eh, heh, heh," he rubbed his head, "nowhere really. Hey, let's go visit Isumi-san," he changed the subject. "I haven't seen him since he came over to play me and now, he's a Pro."

Waya stared suspiciously at him for a moment, thinking about the second and last game between Sai and Touya Kouyo on the net. It had been a little after that that Shindou had started disappearing so much. Was Shindou really Sai's disciple? Maybe something had happened to Sai so he couldn't play at the moment and Shindou was always visiting him? His mind was going through all the possibilities, but he nodded. Maybe Isumi would have some ideas, although he would probably just tell him to stop being so obsessed.

They picked up Isumi at his house, but decided to go out to McDonald's to talk instead. "Wow, so you're playing Kuwabara-sensei in the shodan game?" Shindou asked as he swallowed.

Isumi nodded. "I heard that he slams down the stones to intimidate the beginner-dans whenever he plays against them," Waya said, munching on a fry.

"I heard that too," Isumi said, "but it'll be okay. I've already decided that this is the path I will continue down forever. I won't be thrown off by such tactics. By the way," he turned Shindou, "I heard you've been on a winning streak ever since you healed. That's great."

Shindou nodded and was about to respond when Waya did for him. "Yeah, it's crazy. Poor Kawasaki-san was freaked out, saying there shouldn't be such a strong beginner-dan."

"Well, it can't be helped. I haven't gathered enough dan-points to raise a level yet," Shindou sighed. Sai looked unhappy too.

"Well, that's not your fault either," Isumi assured him. "The crash was an accident after all and any other Pro would have been in the same situation as you, no matter how great a player they are. The important thing is that you're fine now and you'll catch up soon."

Shindou nodded with resolve. "Yeah."

"Talking about your accident," Waya said, "I heard that Touya Meijin visited you while you were in the hospital and that he was even the one to call the Institute about your accident and get everything arranged for you so that they wouldn't schedule matches for you for two months, until you were ready to play again."

Shindou answered affirmatively. "Yeah. So?"

Waya and Isumi stared at him. "So?" Waya yelled. "It's not _so_. The most famous Go player visited you in the hospital! You don't just brush it off." Although Waya didn't like the younger Touya's attitude much, he had to admit that he was a strong Go player and his father was worthy of respect.

Isumi nodded in agreement, though he spoke much more calmly. "It's not only Touya Meijin, you know. There have been a lot of famous Pros with their eyes on you, just like with Touya Akira. It seems to baffle everyone. However, none of them visited you at the hospital, instead waiting for you to return to the Pro world. What could have compelled the Meijin to do differently?"

Shindou stopped eating. He couldn't tell them that Touya-sensei had come to talk to him about Sai. Could he tell them about his friendship with Touya instead? Then again, if that got back to Morishita-sensei, he would be dead meat. He had to say something though, and Waya and Isumi-san were his friends. Besides, he doubted he could keep that secret for too long, especially if that many eyes really were on him and Touya. Everyone was still wondering about their rivalry, after all.

"I'mfriendswithTouya," he spoke as fast as he could before continuing to stuff his face.

"What?" both his friends yelled.

Shindou continued chewing, wondering if they were yelling in disbelief or if they hadn't understood. He had a feeling it was the former.

"You're friends with Touya Akira?" Isumi spoke to make sure.

Shindou nodded, swallowing his food. "I thought you were rivals!" Waya screamed in indignation and Isumi had to calm him down.

"We are," Shindou confirmed. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends too."

"That guy doesn't have friends," Waya muttered. "He's been surrounded by adults all his life. He's never looked at anyone his own age." He already knew the words were empty though, based on what he had seen so far: Touya acknowledging Shindou as a rival, the both of them going out for lunch together. That was evidence of being friends and rivals. It messed up everything he had thought he had known about Touya Akira.

"Hey," Shindou protested, but Isumi spoke then.

"Don't worry, Shindou. Waya's just feeling sour. We've seen how you and Touya interact. We believe you. It's just a little much to take in all at once."

Waya then remembered the conversation he and Shindou had been having earlier that Shindou had dodged. "That's where you've been disappearing to, isn't it? You've been spending time with Touya."

_Caught_, Shindou thought mournfully. "After our first Pro game, Touya invited me to go to his Go Salon sometimes to play. Don't tell Morishita-sensei, though. He'll kill me."

Waya laughed. "That's for sure." He then imitated Morishita-sensei's booming voice. "What are you doing, Shindou! How could you betray us like this, consorting with the enemy? You're supposed to be taking them down, not helping to build them up."

Shindou and Isumi laughed at the impression. It was fairly accurate. "Don't worry," Isumi said when they finished. "We won't stop you from making friends. Maybe you could even invite him out so that we could meet him too."

"Sure," Shindou smiled, though Waya groaned. His other two friends ignored him though.

They talked for a while longer before parting ways. Shindou noticed Sai was being uncharacteristically quiet during their walk. Usually he would be looking at all the shops and people with childlike enthusiasm.

_Sai?_ He mentally asked. _Are you okay?_

Sai didn't answer though, but Shindou could still feel his presence behind him, so he didn't make a scene. He would ask when they got home and he would find out what was bothering Sai too. The last time, he had brushed off Sai's worries and he had ended up disappearing. Now that he was back, Shindou would not make the same mistake again.

As soon as they were safely ensconced in his room, he pounced. "What's wrong, Sai?"

Sai still didn't look at him. Shindou wasn't going to give up though. He marched straight up to Sai. "Sai? What's wrong?" he repeated his voice plaintive. Why was he acting like this now? Shindou had thought they were fine now. Then he had a horrible thought.

"Are you leaving again? Is that it?" Shindou felt shock course through his system like lightning.

That brought Sai back to life. _No! No, no, no. That's not it at all, Hikaru. I told you. I'll be staying with you now until your very last breath and we will always play Go together. You don't have to worry about that anymore._

"Then what _is_ wrong?" Shindou asked again, relieved, but still irritated at Sai's reticence. How could he help Sai if the spirit wouldn't even tell him what was wrong?

Sai looked away. Shindou slumped. "Why won't you tell me? Is it because I didn't believe you before? I'm sorry for that then."

Sai shook his head violently. _That's not it, Hikaru. You have nothing to apologize for. It is I that should be apologizing. I'm so sorry._

Hikaru didn't get what Sai was apologizing for. "What are you saying sorry for, Sai? I don't get it. Whatever it is, though, I forgive you, okay? So you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Sai just shook his head again. Hikaru didn't know what to do. Nothing he said seemed to be working. He didn't want to fight though. He just wanted to try to help. Sai had gone away and he had been left searching everywhere for him, not understanding what had happened because they had never talked about the problem. Even if Sai said he wasn't going again and Hikaru believed him, he didn't want to take the chance of something else bad happening. Sai was his friend and he wasn't about to let him deal with this, whatever this was, alone.

He could still feel Sai's feelings seep into his consciousness no matter how well he had gotten at ignoring and/or blocking them. He could feel Sai's sadness and guilt, though he was trying to cover it up so as to not negatively affect his host.

"Sai?" he tried again. "Are you afraid I won't help you again? I will this time. I didn't understand the last time, but I do now. I do want to help."

_It is not what you are thinking Hikaru. None of this is any fault of yours. It is I. Today, when you were with your friends, I noticed that everyone has noticed your growth, but they have also noticed that your accident has slowed the rise that should have come with that growth._

"So what?" Hikaru crossed his arms. "Like Touya said, strength and dan-level have nothing to do with each other."

_That may be so, but that is not the point at the moment. I can feel your restlessness, Hikaru. You want to face the higher-dans now, but you cannot because of the current dan-level you possess as a result of your accident._

Hikaru was still confused. "I still don't know why this is bothering you, Sai. It doesn't even bother me as much as it seems to bother you. Yes, I do want to play the higher-dans, but that's not just because the lower-dans don't provide enough of a challenge. I just want to be on the same level as Touya, so we can get even closer to the Hand of God. Besides, between you, Touya and Touya-sensei, I get enough of a challenge from my opponents at the moment." He pouted. "I still haven't beaten any of you."

Sai did not smile though as he usually would. He only felt guiltier. Hikaru could feel it starting to leak more into his own consciousness. He was starting to feel sick. "Sai, stop that. I don't know what you're feeling guilty about, but stop it. You're making me feel queasy. No matter what it was you were apologizing for, I forgive you. There's nothing I won't forgive you for, as long as you don't leave again. Okay?"

The guilt only seemed to grow though and now, Hikaru was getting mad and sicker by the minute. Why wasn't Sai saying anything, damnit? Hikaru gritted his teeth. "Sai?" he tried one more time, but again, there was no response. That was it. He wasn't about to risk losing Sai again by leaving Sai be and not finding out the problem so they could solve it before it got worse. He yanked Sai down to face him.

"What the hell is up with you?" Hikaru yelled at Sai, whose face was pulled into an unhappy frown and who wouldn't look him in the eye. "I told you. I don't care what you're apologizing for. I already forgive you for whatever the hell it is, so just stop feeling guilty. _Please._"

Hikaru didn't know how to help Sai right now. He had tried reasoning with him, tried forcing it out of him, tried pleading, yet Sai wouldn't tell him what he had done so wrong that he thought Hikaru wouldn't forgive him, even though Hikaru had already said he would. Tears of frustration prickled at his eyes as he closed them and clenched his fists that were still holding onto Sai's clothing.

He suddenly felt moisture on his hands and looked up. Sai was crying. "Sai?" he asked, almost in disbelief. Sai was crying? Why? He had never actually seen Sai cry before for real. He had cried childlike tears when Hikaru had refused to play Go and happy tears when he could play, but that had been so long ago, back when they had first met. He had never cried for real.

Sai, slowly, finally looked him in the eye, and now, Hikaru was speechless. What was going on? Hikaru couldn't understand what was making Sai act this way. Then Sai opened his mouth and asked the stupidest question Hikaru had ever heard. "Hikaru…do you…do you hate me?"

Hikaru's mouth fell open, but he couldn't speak. What? Where the hell had Sai gotten that impression? Did you spend two days desperately searching a ghost's previous host's gravesites for a person you hated? Did you give up the one purpose and passion you had found in life to wait for a person you hated to return? Hikaru didn't get to voice any of these sentiments though, because, finally, Sai answered the question he had been asking all this time.

"Hikaru…do you blame me for your accident, for your not being able to play official games for two months and so not being able to advance faster to where Touya Akira awaits you?"

Hikaru sputtered, but Sai continued onwards. "Because I do; I blame myself for your predicament because I indirectly caused that car crash by coming back."

Hikaru finally found his voice and anger again at that. "What the hell are you talking about, Sai? Hate you? I could never hate you. Blame you? Are you nuts? An accident is an accident." Sai looked like he wanted to protest, but Hikaru cut him off, his voice lower now in case his mom heard, but still threatening.

"And don't you dare say it was a bad thing you came back. That's the only thing I would never forgive you for: if you disappeared and didn't come back. So don't you dare blame yourself just because I was hit by a car at the same time you returned. You were only trying to come back and that's all I wanted. I could care less as long you came back and we could still play Go together, got that?"

Sai was still crying, but Hikaru was relieved that they were tears of happiness now. He pulled back from Sai and flopped back on his bed. "Geez, you're so troublesome. How could you be thinking about that still? It's been months already. You could have just asked then and we wouldn't have had to go through all of this now."

Sai sniffed as he stopped crying. "You really don't hate me?"

Hikaru sat up and spoke seriously. "I don't hate you Sai. You annoyed me in the beginning when I didn't like Go and I hated it when you left, but I never hated _you_. Besides, if we're going to go laying blame, I would blame the God of Go first for taking you away and then sending you back at such an inconvenient time."

"Hikaru," Sai gasped. "You can't just-"

"But since I'm not laying any blame, I don't blame him either," Hikaru finished airily, as if he hadn't heard Sai. "Now, come on. All that talking made me hungry. Let's go eat some ramen." And just like that, things were back to normal again.

It was two weeks later that saw Hikaru and Sai on another walk, but with Touya too, this time. Hikaru and Touya had been talking about nonsensical things when Hikaru noticed that Sai had run off again. He stopped and so did Touya.

"Shindou?" Touya inquired.

"Sai's probably been held up looking at another store again," Shindou groaned. "Sorry Touya. Can we head back a little?"

"Sure," Touya agreed. He had gathered from Shindou's stories that Sai really was much like a child even though he was an adult in terms of physical appearance.

They found Sai in front of a small store, selling calligraphy utensils, ink, scrolls and other things. "Sai?" Shindou looked through the window of the shop too. "What are you looking at? I didn't know you did calligraphy."

However, Sai wasn't staring at the calligraphy. He was staring at something at the back of the store instead. "Do you want to go inside?" Shindou asked since Sai hadn't answered. "We can probably see it better from there."

Sai nodded, so Shindou turned to Touya. "Sai wants to go inside. Do you want to come?"

Touya nodded, not having anything else to do today. They entered the store and Sai immediately headed towards the back, with Shindou following and Touya following Shindou. There, the two teens found out what the ghost had been looking at so intently.

"They're fans," Shindou stated the obvious. One in particular caught his eye and he opened it. It was blank, but that was not important. What was important was that it was an exact replica of Sai's trademark fan. "Sai," he whispered in awe, "this looks exactly like your fan."

Sai nodded. _Indeed. Apart from the addition of the tassel at the end, it is the exact same._ They compared sizes. It was the same height and width.

"Okay," Shindou decided, "I'm getting this fan." He didn't wait for an answer and just went to pay for it. At the counter, the man asked if he wanted anything written on it. Hikaru thought about it. "Can you write Sai at one end and Shusaku on the other?"

The man obliged and Hikaru had a new fan. "Sai, now both you and Shusaku will always be playing Go with me. You don't have physical presences anymore but I do and when I play, I'll play for all three of us." It would be the start of a new legend.


	6. Partially Solved Puzzle

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Six: Partially Solved Puzzle

Things continued as normal for Hikaru until news of an international Go competition came to Japan. Everybody was discussing it. It would be a Japan-China-Korea Junior Team Tournament for Pro players eighteen years of age and under. Based on its performance, it would be decided if the competition would continue. Everyone was very excited, but only three representatives from each country would be chosen as it was a team match.

Hikaru and Touya were discussing it after Touya's match with Ichiryu-sensei. "He was really angry after you made that move, you know. Even though he tried to keep his composure, he lost it when you didn't sweat from the pressure. I don't know how you can stand it."

"You're going to have to get used to it sometime, Shindou," Touya said. "How else do you expect to participate in something like the Hokuto Cup, which is an international match, if you let yourself be affected by the pressure? I keep forgetting you've never been in these types of situations before. You weren't even able to handle other Go players that weren't kids your age when you reached the Preliminaries when trying to become a Pro."

"I got over that," Shindou objected. "Luckily Isumi-san and Waya helped me out. I don't know what you want me to do about this though. I won't be in any other international competition or even another competition before this one comes. Even the Oteai matches are going to be temporarily postoned for it, so I'm going to have to wait even longer to raise a dan level now," Shindou sighed.

He hadn't lost any of his games yet and was getting closer with each win to collecting enough to raise a level. It had been made easier that no games had been scheduled for him while he had been unable to play or he would have had to make those up first and that would have taken forever. Well, at least he had the Hokuto Cup to look forward to though.

"I'll just have to try to get used to it during the game," he continued what they had been discussing before he had flown away with his thoughts.

"That's suicide," Touya commented.

"There's nothing else I can do though," Shindou said, "unless you have any bright ideas?"

Touya didn't say anything, which Shindou took as him conceding defeat. Touya sighed. Well, he could only hope that Shindou adapted quickly, which wasn't too farfetched a wish, since he did. "Anyways, the preliminaries to decide the team members won't be until April, so it's still a ways away. It's only December right now."

"I still find it unfair that you already get a spot reserved for you," Shindou crossed his arms.

"Stop being childish," Touya sighed. "I didn't ask for this special treatment. I would much rather play others for my spot like everyone else."

"I know that," Shindou smiled half-heartedly. "You can't help it if everyone sees you as Japan's only hope. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. It's a given that you would have gotten a spot anyways, but I definitely won't be left behind. I'm going to be one of the three team members at that tournament no matter what."

"I know," Touya spoke. "I would be sorely disappointed if the person I chose as my rival couldn't keep up with me."

"Why you-" Shindou growled as they fell back into their regular routine of fighting and playing. Sai laughed merrily at their antics. He couldn't wait until he got to see more Go. He had no doubts that Touya and Hikaru would be two of the players chosen for the tournament.

The only question was who the third player would be. It could be Waya or Ochi, but neither were close enough to Touya or Hikaru's level yet and China and Korea were much more serious about Go than Japan at the moment. They may not be enough to beat them. However, it wasn't only Tokyo participating, so perhaps there was another strong Go player out there. He would just have to wait and see.

Before that though, it seemed Shindou would finally be playing a higher-dan. It was surely his opponent's misfortune that he would be the one to play. They recognized each other instantly. Shindou's gaze was sharp. "Well, who would have thought someone like you could make 7-dan."

The other was horrified. "Y-You – you're only a beginner-dan?!"

Shindou's grin was sharp too. "That really goes to show that strength and dan-level really do have nothing to do with each other, eh? After all, no matter how many games you lose, and I'm sure you've lost a lot, your dan-level can't drop." Usually, Sai would be scolding Shindou, but right now, he was feeling too vindictive. Not to mention he was too busy cheering Shindou on instead. "You had better hope you haven't been doing any more swindling, especially not in Shusaku's name."

"You got me in a lot of trouble because of that, you brat," Gokiso snarled, anger overriding some of his shock and fear.

"Good," was the retort.

Gokiso gritted his teeth. Touya looked over. The game hadn't even started yet and Shindou was already controlling its flow. His opponent had no chance. Touya would have to remember to ask for the story behind that though. It seemed Shindou and his opponent knew each other and from the sounds of it, Touya's life wasn't the only one Shindou had changed, though he doubted Shindou had given the 7-dan as nice a change as he had given Touya. While it seemed he pushed Touya further ahead in their goal, he had given the 7-dan a rude awakening and made him fall back down to Earth.

The game was over as quickly as Touya's own, with both their opponents resigning. Touya caught Shindou before he left. "So what was going on over there?" he asked casually.

"I never knew you were such a gossip," Shindou teased.

Touya glared. Shindou held his hands up. "Okay, okay, I give. Sheesh, three years and you still can't take a joke. Anyways, that was just some guy Sai and I met at a convention. He was actually selling fake gobans, saying they were made of kaya when they were actually made of spruce. He also tried to fake Shusaku's signature on one of them. There was no way me or Sai could just stand by and watch it happen. With Kurata-sensei's help, we were able to stop it.

"That wasn't even the end of it, either. Gokiso was at the convention to play Shidougo too, but he was crushing his opponents instead of helping them. Therefore, I let Sai teach him a lesson. Then, today, I got to do it," Shindou said with glee. "I hope that teaches him."

"I'm sure it did. He didn't look like he could fight anymore, getting trampled like that." Touya shook his head. The more he learned about Shindou, the more unique he seemed, as if having a ghost for a companion wasn't strange enough. It was no wonder the other Pros had stopped and taken notice.

It was finally the day of Isumi's shodan match and Shindou was going to be late because of Touya. "You said you would come with me," Shindou whined, pulling Touya along.

"They don't want me there, though," Touya protested. "It's not like I know Isumi-san that well, either."

"So what?" Hikaru asked, nonplussed. "Isumi-san said we should all hang out sometimes. Besides Touya, you shouldn't hang around so many old people all the time. You'll become boring faster."

"I don't think there's any relevance in that," Touya retorted, but he was walking anyways. He hardly ever won when it came to situations like these. Before they could head into the Go Institute though, they were held up by someone else. Hikaru recognized him. "Kadowaki-san," he greeted in surprise.

"Oh, you know my name, Shindou-kun. I'm honoured." He looked next to Shindou and did a double take. "And Touya-kun. Wow. What are you two doing together?"

"I'm dragging Touya to see Isumi-san's game. Are you coming too, Kadowaki-san?"

"Aren't you two supposed to be rivals?" Kadowaki asked, confused.

Shindou shrugged. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends too." Why was everyone always so surprised when he told them? "Anyways, we should get going. Isumi-san's game is going to start soon."

"Wait, Shindou-kun. I have a request. I would like to play you again."

"Right now?"

"Yes. You remember last year when we played don't you? You were only an insei back then, but you crushed me completely. That was the year I had been planning on turning Pro. That game against you taught me that I still had a long way to go. That's why I decided to wait another year and train. I was disappointed when I found you had lost to three people during the Pro Exam. I wondered how someone of your strength could lose to three such players. 'Was everything I saw you to be just an illusion?' I want to find out your true strength. I want to know that the respect I gained for you wasn't wrong."

Shindou looked over at Touya, who mouthed 'Sai' at him in questioning. He nodded back and Touya nodded in comprehension. "So, do you want to go on ahead Touya?"

Touya stared at him, deadpanned. "I'll take that as a no," Shindou grinned. "Come on then. I hope the guys aren't going to be too mad that we miss the match. Maybe we'll make it in time for the discussion."

Meanwhile, Waya, Ochi and Honda were waiting for the game to start. "Where is Shindou?" Waya yelled in frustration. "Kadowaki-san's not here either. I don't get it. How could they both not be here?" His expression turned contemplative. "They couldn't be hanging out together right? I don't think they know each other."

Honda suddenly remembered something from Waya's words. "Wait. They actually might."

Waya and Ochi turned to him. "What?"

Honda nodded. "If it's Shindou, then it fits. During the lunch break on the final day of the Pro Exams, Kadowaki recited three names: Oshima, Fukui and Honda. He said something about how he couldn't believe he had lost to those three."

Waya nodded. "Yeah. Oshima, Fukui and Honda were the three people Shindou lost to in last year's exam."

"How did you remember that?" Ochi asked dubiously.

"Honda and I battled Shindou to the very last day, so-" Waya suddenly changed his line of thought. "Oh. Then Kadowaki-san must have been talking about Shindou that time as well."

"How did we get into this conversation revolving around Shindou?" Ochi asked irritated, though he was ignored. Everyone was always so interested in Shindou. He didn't get it. It made him so mad. What was so special about him?

Waya continued as Ochi fumed. "I remember reading a rumour on the Internet that was going around that said Kadowaki-san had decided to wait an extra year before taking the Pro Exam. It was a while ago, but it seemed the reason behind the decision was because he had lost to a kid and felt too embarrassed over it. He decided to train for another year because of that." He turned to the other two in the room. "Was that kid Shindou then?"

The three of them were silent. Waya continued thinking. "Since he said he couldn't believe that Shindou would lose to Oshima, Fukui and Honda, he must think very highly of Shindou."

"In other words, he meant to say he couldn't believe someone with Shindou's skill would lose to people with the skills they had," Ochi clenched his fists. What was so special about Shindou that everyone thought he was some sort of child prodigy? Even Touya Akira took notice of him when he never took notice of kids his own age.

"Hey," Honda protested. "Why did he lump me in with those names? I'm not that bad."

His complaint went unheard though as Waya continued contemplating. "So, since both of them aren't here and they know each other, and Kadowaki-san lost to Shindou before, that must mean-"

That was when Ochi exploded. "Who cares? What good is there in thinking about Shindou anyways?"

Honda wasn't listening though. "That must mean he's a shoo-in for the North Star Cup, right?" he sighed.

"No, it doesn't. What is wrong with all you people? What is so special about S-" he choked on his words as the door opened. Everyone started talking at once.

"Where have you been?"

"Ochi was saying something about you."

"No I wasn't. I didn't say anything."

They stopped and blinked when they saw it wasn't Shindou at all. They slumped in their seats. Phew.

Kadowaki and Shindou were now sitting in front of a goban. _So I'm playing, Sai?_

_Yes. You must show him your strength, Hikaru. I played him before, but it is you he sees and so it is you that must prove that his respect was not wrongly given._

_I'll do it then._ Hikaru had a determined look in his eye. He played not only for himself, but for Sai and Shusaku too. He would become as great as them, so that he would be worthy to play in their place with his own strength. He gripped his fan.

_I have absolute faith that you will. _ Sai smiled.

"Please," the two players said simultaneously.

The game began. Hikaru started by placing his black stone on a star. He continued this way until he had placed three straight stars. Kadowaki recognized it. This was how they had started the game one and a half years ago. Back then, he had attacked and been completely repelled.

He would see how it would go this time as he attacked again. Would he be able to land a punch this time or would he be thrown back just like last time? He didn't want to lose, but one couldn't help but look up to strength that you could never reach yourself. For those who did have that strength, you always wanted to see how far they could go, how much farther than you yourself could ever advance.

They continued playing, but Kadowaki couldn't tell how the game was going. Were his attacks working or was he being dodged at every turn? Shindou had not yet gone on the offensive, but Kadowaki couldn't tell if he wasn't moving because he didn't want to or because he couldn't. The atmosphere felt a little different though.

Suddenly, he got a shock when Shindou made an offensive move. The battle had finally started. Shindou was now attacking the outline that Kadowaki had lain out during the game. He didn't stop either. Kadowaki's structure was now falling apart. Kadowaki could only watch with his mouth hanging open.

He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. "I can't do anything. You've defeated me."

"Thank you for the game," they both announced.

Then they started to discuss the game. "You took a little too long to play during the last half," Shindou pointed out.

Kadowaki nodded. "Yeah. Did you feel it when I attacked this area, though?" he pointed.

Shindou nodded. "Yeah. That was a powerful move."

"Yeah. I took so long because I wanted to think out my moves thoroughly. I didn't want to be hasty."

_Sai. How was it?_

_A very admirable game, Hikaru._

_Still not as good as yours, though, right?_

_You haven't lived for 1000 years, Hikaru. _They were both being playful.

_I know. It's just that everyone I play against later compares my before and after games and I know myself that my games can't compare to yours yet, so I don't really need them to tell me._

_Ah, but they don't know that, correct?_

_And I'm not telling them either._

"Anyways," Kadowaki said, "you handled the game very calmly. Thanks for playing me. I'm really glad you played so well. It seems my respect was rightly given after all. I truly believe that Go players like you should pursue the path of a Pro."

Shindou blushed in pride and embarrassment. _See, Hikaru? They can see you as well. Your own growth is becoming enough to narrow the distance between our strengths._

"Omigod!" Shindou suddenly remembered. "We've probably already missed Isumi-san's match. I hope we're still in time for the discussion. Come on, Touya. Let's go."

As they were leaving though, he noticed that Kadowaki-san was still looking troubled. _I guess their minds just won't rest until they get it off their chests. He may see my game as good, but when you compare it to yours, Sai, it still doesn't measure up. I guess he finds it weird that I've gotten worse instead of improved, huh, Sai?_

He turned back to Kadowaki-san. "Kadowaki-san," he sighed, "What did you really think of my game?"

Kadowaki stared at him befuddled. "What? I meant it when I said you played a good game. You really are a strong player."

"But that's not all, is it? Something's bothering you."

Kadowaki continued staring. Then he looked away. "I don't really know how to say it. It's as if…as if before you became a Pro, when I played you the first time, you actually played better…but don't take offence. You're a great player still! It's just…"

Shindou smiled. "I know what you mean. I totally agree with you. I still have a long way to go, don't I? See you at the discussion then." He waved goodbye and left with Sai and Touya, leaving Kadowaki sitting there confused.

Touya shook his head at Shindou's antics. "You could really drive a person crazy with the way you act, you know."

"Hey," Shindou grinned, "you should just be happy you're not one of them anymore."

Touya rolled his eyes though he couldn't help the small that played at his lips. He was glad for that actually. Shindou slung an arm around his shoulders that he shrugged off, knowing what Touya felt.

Back with the shodan game, things were wrapping up. Isumi had won by six moku against Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked contemplative. "What's your name, kid?"

"Isumi Shinichiro," Isumi answered clearly.

"Isumi, eh?" Kuwabara repeated. "I'll remember that. You know, for years the rookies coming in have been pathetic, but ever since Touya's son appeared, there have been a lot of interesting guys popping up. It's been worth it to continue remaining in the Go world for a while longer. I especially want to know more about that kid, the one whose true worth still has yet to be fully revealed."

'That kid' could only mean Shindou, Isumi knew. He was on everyone's mind, catching the interest of so many of the greatest Pros and a source of mystery to even his friends. Everyone wanted to know just who or what he was and what he was hiding from the world.

Shindou was right. The game had already ended, but they were in time for the discussion. He met Waya, Ochi and Honda just as they were leaving the watching room. Touya had left already, saying his parents were expecting him home. Shindou had been suspicious, but then again, Touya wasn't a very good liar, so he had let him go.

"Shindou!" Waya exclaimed. "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. Nevermind that, though. How was the game?"

"Oh. Isumi-san won by six moku."

"Six moku?" Shindou grinned. "Awesome!"

"Nevermind that," Waya said. "What were you doing all this time?"

Shindou took off his shoes as he answered. "I was on my way here, but then I met Kadowaki-san, so we went up to the second floor to play a match." He went into the discussion room as Waya, Ochi and Honda stood in shocked silence at having their suspicions confirmed.

Just then, Kadowaki walked in. "Oh? The game is finished?"

"Yeah," Waya snapped back into reality. "Isumi-san won by six moku. Er, Kadowaki-san? Do you happen to know Shindou from somewhere?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I know him, but I played Go with him once before. He was only an insei back then, but he crushed me."

Waya, Honda and Ochi's mouths dropped open. The thought 'the person Kadowaki-san was talking about really _was_ Shindou!' was all on their minds.

"I played him again today," Kadowaki hadn't noticed their shock, "but, the funny thing was that he didn't seem to play as well as he did the first time.

The three of them looked at each other. "You mean he was better _before_?" Waya asked incredulously.

"As an insei?" Honda continued, surprised.

"Are you sure?" Ochi asked dubiously.

"Shindou even agreed with me when I told him and on top of that, he laughed too," Kadowaki shook his head. "I really don't get that kid."

The three of them looked at each other again. Waya grabbed his hair. "Me neither! I'll never understand him. He's such a flake sometimes. How can someone who knows nothing about the Go world play so well? Then, when someone says he's playing worse, he brushes it off and agrees?!"

"Waya," Honda scolded lightly, though he did agree a little. Shindou was a very strange person.

"Let's just forget about it," Ochi jumped in huffily. "Worrying about Shindou isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Yeah," Honda chimed. "We need to worry about ourselves, Waya."

"Yeah, yeah," Waya sighed. "I know." _It's just that something pulls at me to unravel that mystery. I know he has something to do with Sai. I know it._

Waya really didn't have time to worry about that at the moment though, because of the preliminaries that would be taking place to decide the eligible candidates for the actual preliminaries. They would play in regular one and a half hour elimination matches until only four players remained. Along with these four candidates from Tokyo would be four others from Western and Central Japan, who would then play to determine the two other members of Team Japan.

Everybody was gathered around the board indicating their starting opponents. Ochi fixed his glasses before commenting, "It seems they've sort of based the pairings on our rankings during the Pro exam. After all, I had the best score there, with Shindou, Waya and Inagaki coming later. It seems they want to spread us out so we don't meet too early on in the game."

He then turned away from the board and started to head towards the playing room, not noticing his own opponent had just entered the room. "Anyways, my opponent is Yamada, so it should be an easy win."

Yamada was, of course, not pleased with that statement. "Hey," he yelled furiously, "don't think that just because you have a better score you can act all high and mighty, you four-eyed mushroom."

Ochi turned back around to glare. "I'm just stating the truth."

"Yeah, well what you perceive to the truth is vastly different than what others may have in mind," was the retort. "Keep your opinions to yourself."

"It shouldn't make a difference either way, what my opinions of you are," Ochi frowned contemptuously, "If you're strong, you'll survive. If you're not, you'll die anyways. That's the way the world works."

Yamada and Ochi continued to glare. Yamada was about to spout off something new after Ochi's last jab, but then Honda arrived through the elevators, interrupting their argument.

Waya and Shindou who had been standing near the board, watching the high tension fight play out turned to greet him. Honda's attention was more directed towards the player distribution though. After his defeat at Yashirou's hands, he had resolved to try harder to reach the levels that he knew his friends were at. He was a Go Pro as well, after all, so he couldn't lose out.

"How are we divided?" he asked straight away.

Shindou and Waya were a little perturbed by his attitude, but Shindou answered anyways. "You're playing against me, Honda-san."

Honda's gaze shifted from the board to Shindou. He seemed to murmur almost to himself. "Shindou, eh? Fine then." Then he turned without another word and walked away.

Waya and Shindou glanced at each other and then looked back at Honda. Waya shrugged. "Come on. It's time. Let's go." Shindou nodded. Whatever was wrong with Honda, he had a game to focus on first. They all did.

Everyone took their seats at their designated playing areas. They nigiri-ed and it turned out that Honda would be starting. He stared at the board, remembering the game he had lost. _I am a Go Pro. I have to play at a professional level._ His interpretation of it was all wrong though, as could be seen by his first move. He was pushing to play at a level he had not reached yet, instead of taking things at his own pace.

Shindou stared, as well as Sai. _First hand at Tengen, hm? An interesting move. Do you have the skills required to back it up though?_ Sai tapped his fan against his chin thoughtfully as he watched. It was time again to see how far Shindou had grown.

Shindou was already unravelling and playing out the game in his head. Tengen was a tough move to make, a double-edged sword, in fact. If played properly, it could dominate the board, but if the player wasn't skilful enough, or if the opponent was more skilful, a loss would be unavoidable.

It was too much of a risk so most players opted for securing the four corners first. It was easier to extend territory that way unlike with Tengen where territory was hard to secure. Since if you played Tengen first, everything would lead from there, if Shindou could seal that single stone, Honda's entire game would fall apart.

Honda played his next stone. _I will devote my entire life to Go. My world will be the Go world. _He didn't understand completely, though, that the path of Go was forever. It couldn't and shouldn't be rushed, as he was trying to do. He should have taken it at his own pace, like Isumi had done, becoming a Pro at nineteen, even though he had no longer been an Insei then.

Shindou could see that Honda was still not strong enough to be able to play this type of hand. He had wanted too much, had obviously been affected by something that was warping his judgement now and it was costing him. _Sorry, Honda-san. This hand of yours isn't enough against me._ He slapped down another stone decisively.

Meanwhile, Waya and Ochi's games had ended, both with their own victories. Honda knew when Shindou put down that stone that he had lost. It was with deep regret that he announced, "I've lost," sorrowfully as he stared at his ruined game. Only time would tell if he would realise the mistake he had made and would be able to overcome it.


	7. Unsolved Mysteries

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Seven: Unsolved Mysteries

*Before the games*

It had been a while since Shindou and Sai had run into Ogata now, but Shindou knew better than to relax just yet. Ogata was relentless in his pursuit of Sai, though when faced with Shindou's now strengthened relationship with the Touyas, he had to maintain more dignity. He couldn't be seen losing his composure as he had that day at the hospital.

When he had noticed that Shindou now spent a considerable amount of time at the Touya residence instead of just at the Touya's Go Salon anymore, he had become suspicious. It also coincided with the time that the Meijin and Sai had had their last game of NetGo and everyone had been in an uproar about _the_ Touya Kouyo possibly having a deeper connection to Sai, though the Meijin had denied all accusations.

Everything had died down after no more appearances or games had been conducted, but the suddenness of Shindou and Touya switching many of their games over to Touya's house bore more investigation in Ogata's mind. Of course, it would be a delicate operation since the Touyas were highly respected in the Go world, hence the reason no one had dared to hinder the Meijin too much with their questions.

Even if Ogata was a friend of the family, he too could not pry anything out of them if they did not wish to speak. His first observations that Shindou Hikaru was by no means a normal kid held true. To have the power of the most influential family in the Go World on his side was by no means a simple task, especially since the power was reinforced by bonds of friendship and good-hearted rivalry.

It was therefore that he decided an unexpected visit to the Touya residence was in order, on the pretence that he wanted to play a game against his former sensei. He had waited and observed for a while, knowing that Shindou would be on his guard, and had noticed after asking around, as he couldn't well stalk them, that the times that Touya and Shindou were at the Go Salons matched the times when the Meijin would have guests around to play with.

It was that that led Ogata to the conclusion that somehow, Shindou, Touya and his sensei were sneaking Sai into the Touya's house secretly so they could play together. It was obvious that Shindou had organized the first and second games between the Meijin and Sai on the net, but now that that had been discovered, they had found another solution. Under the veil of Shindou and Touya's new rivalry, no one would find it out of the ordinary if the two decided to spend more time together at each other's houses.

Everything had been set up perfectly. He had first gone to the Go Salon during a school day after classes and confirmed for himself that Touya wouldn't be coming in today. He knew for a fact that no one would be visiting the Touyas today. It was a perfect day for Sai to appear.

Indeed, Sai was playing Touya Kouyo right at that very moment. It had been obvious to all who had played the former Meijin since he had retired that his Go had only become stronger and better now that he had retired. Everyone attributed it to less stress and more freedom, but it was not only that. The joy of having an actual rival now to push him to greater heights had played a critical role in his improving Go. It seemed there was still a lot he had to learn and he was glad for it.

Touya and Shindou were closely playing attention to the game, Shindou again being able to notice things others could not, being in the actual game without playing it, as he played for Sai. Perhaps it had been for that reason that none of the four occupants in the room had registered Ogata's arrival. If it hadn't been for the fact that Touya Akiko had been at home and had announced his arrival, they would have surely been caught.

Akiko didn't know what was going on, of course, but she knew it had to do with Go and that was enough for her. She had long resigned herself to living and caring for two Go fanatics and the addition of Shindou Hikaru to that bunch hadn't changed that view at all, minus the fact that the boy she had met at the hospital a while ago had become a frequent visitor. She was glad that Akira had found a friend though. She had been worried for a while due to his prowess and complete devotion to Go, same as his father. It seemed he had found someone that complemented and understood him though, a great fortune indeed.

Since she didn't want whatever budding relationship that the two boys and her husband were nurturing to die for whatever reasons, since she could sense the secrecy of their actions, though she did not question them, she made sure to warn them of unexpected visitors, especially ones like Ogata Seiji, who she could feel would be a hindrance to the secret she was secretly helping to protect, even while knowing nothing about it.

When she spotted Ogata-san walking up the path to their house, she knocked quickly on the closed study room's sliding doors, not bothering to slide them open, knowing that there was a secret she was not privileged to be informed about and probably didn't want to know occurring inside that had to do with Go.

"Dear? Ogata-san seems to be making an unexpected visit. Is your session almost over?" Yes, since she was ignorant to the deeper meanings of Shindou-kun's visits, it was prudent to come to the conclusion that her husband had merely formed a personal study group with his son and his son's rival, to see how far they had come. She knew little about the Go world, but had noticed three years ago how the sudden emergence of one lone child had gained both her family members' attention immediately. It was logical that her husband would want to see how his true his predictions had been and how his expectations were being met.

The game stopped. It had been nearing the end, anyways, but it was still too early to tell who the victor would have been. Nonetheless, the game was of too high a skill to believe that either Touya or Shindou could have played it against the former Meijin just yet. It was with regret that Shindou started clearing the board as Sai pouted and Kouyo answered his wife. "Not quite, but could you please show him in? I'm sure his input would be appreciated as well." The Meijin did not give any indication that anything out of the ordinary had been interrupted, as expected.

As Akiko went to greet Ogata, the three occupants in the study room quickly rebuilt a game that had been played just last week between two pros. They pretended to be studying it as Ogata stepped into the room. Ogata gave the room a cursory once over, noticing that Touya Kouyo was facing one end of the goban, but that Touya Akira and Shindou Hikaru were at his sides, neither on the other end, facing him. There were also only three cups of tea set out, along with a tray of biscuits.

"Excuse the interruption. I didn't know you had a guest over already," Ogata greeted as he took a seat.

"There's no need," Kouyo waved it off. "I had just wanted to see how Akira and Shindou-kun were progressing and we just got off topic while discussing one of last week's games. You remember it?"

Ogata glanced at the board. "Yes, I do recognize it. It was well played, but not anything extraordinary."

"Yes, but there is always something to learn from every game," Kouyo reminded his former student sagely.

Ogata just nodded. Shindou and Touya were silent, he noticed and Shindou was gripping that fan that he had acquired recently in his hand. He didn't have long to ponder though, because Kouyo sidetracked him with another question. "What business did you have here today then?"

"I'm to play for the Honinbou title again this year and I was wondering if I could play a game against you to prepare myself," Ogata replied firmly, having already prepared a reason. "However, if this is an inconvenient time, I could come again."

"No, no," Kouyo objected. "Shindou-kun and Akira have matches of their own to play anyways."

Shindou and Touya took that as their cue to leave, though Ogata tracked the fan's movement, still held tightly by Shindou. He had a gut feeling that it held the answers to many, if not all, of his suspicions. He still had no evidence as to Sai's presence in this house, but Shindou had still been obviously rattled at the sight of him. He was definitely hiding something. For now, though, Ogata would let it go. However, he would find a way to get that fan, most definitely.

Shindou and Touya had moved to Touya's room after that. Shindou fell back on the bed as if it were his own. "Phew, I thought we were goners there for a moment. Lucky your mom was there, eh?"

Touya nodded. "Ogata-san seems to have toned down on the aggressive tactics and gone to stealthier ones now."

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be glad for that or not," Shindou stared at the ceiling. "On the one hand, he's now jumping out of nowhere when I least expect him, like you used to," Shindou teased, earning him a scowl, "but on the other, at least he isn't attacking me in the open anymore. Really, you at least had great timing then. I still don't know if I was happy to see you then or scared out of my mind. You were still after Sai too, so you could have just hounded me as well, but you did manage to distract Ogata-sensei so I could escape."

Touya frowned, remembering that particular scene. "I know that Ogata-san is very passionate about Go and especially determined to find Sai, but his actions were a bit extreme. He shouldn't have been treating you that way."

"Yeah, well, tell that to him," Shindou sat up. "Besides, you're one to talk. Before I told you everything, you practically did the same things."

"I did not," Touya denied, frowning even more. The fact that he could have been that harsh did not sit well with him, and the fact that Shindou believed he had been was even worse. "I wouldn't do that to you." He remembered the half-crazed look in Ogata-san's eyes as he held Shindou up against the wall and how Shindou's eyes had held a distinct look of panic in them. He would never treat Shindou that way.

Shindou obviously didn't know how seriously Touya was taking the issue at the moment, for he continued his teasing. "Oh yeah? Remember that second time we met? You practically dragged me through the streets just so I would play another game against you."

"That was because you insulted Pros everywhere and anyone else serious about Go," Touya argued. Shindou couldn't possibly hold a grudge against him for that, could he?

"I was just joking, remember," Shindou defended, taken aback.

"You can't just joke about things like that," Touya hissed incensed.

"I know that now," Shindou waved his hands at his friend's sudden vehemence. "I didn't know anything about Go back then, remember? You can't hold that against me. Geez, I didn't know you were going to be so serious about this. I was only joking about you being on par with Ogata on the creep-o-meter. You understood the situation a lot better and even if you didn't, I trust you wouldn't have done anything too crazy. Not that I expect you would have been able to hold me up against the wall anyways. We are about the same size."

Sai had already been shaking his head as soon as the conversation started and Hikaru had opened his mouth. His young apprentice really was clueless, though Touya Akira wasn't that much better. While Touya-kun may have already started venting some of his feelings, he still didn't recognize them, though that was much better than Hikaru who hadn't registered any of his own feelings at all. He was still too carefree and young for all of this, as Sai had expected.

It was his duty as Hikaru's protector and self-proclaimed older brother to make sure that Hikaru remained ignorant of such things until he was older. He had of course seen how Hikaru's childhood friend, Akari, looked at Hikaru, but had never done anything to open Hikaru's eyes to it, knowing that Hikaru was much too young for such things. Even if Hikaru may have been able to alter his feelings of friendship for the girl into something more after time, Sai had done nothing to encourage it, so it had never happened, since Hikaru couldn't be counted on to notice when it came to matters of the heart. He was just too oblivious, though Sai loved him for it.

Even after three years, it was still the case. Hikaru could probably easily grow to like Touya-kun as more than a friend if he tried, his carefree mind having no barriers as to gender when it came to love, but Sai didn't think it was the right time yet. Hikaru still had so much growing up to do and Touya-kun himself was almost as oblivious as Hikaru in this case. They were both interpreting their feelings in terms of friendship and rivalry, not even registering the possible third option.

It seemed, though, that Touya-kun, being the more mature individual of the two, had taken some notice first, if only a little. Sai would just have to sit and watch everything unfold. He wouldn't discourage Hikaru either, since he had said himself that Touya Akira was a worthy individual, and a perfect match for Hikaru, really, but if Hikaru was made to realise this before he was ready or Touya Akira managed to screw things up and make Hikaru sad, he didn't care if he was incorporeal, he would find a way to make him regret ever hurting Hikaru. No one messed with his little brother.

It seemed he didn't have to worry about Hikaru's feelings being hurt at the moment, since it was more Hikaru's callousness that was causing Touya pain at the moment, though neither knew exactly why and Sai wasn't about to enlighten either of them. Touya turned to Hikaru aghast. "How can you so easily joke about these sorts of things? First, what it means to be a Pro and then how I would treat you?"

Shindou was now confused at this sudden turn around. They had been fine before. Why was Touya getting so worked up about this? "I already told you I didn't know about the Go world when I said that. I would never say it now. You know that."

Touya bit his lip to prevent himself from blurting out something he knew he would regret later on. He knew that Go was important to Shindou, even moreso now that he knew about Sai and everything. He also knew that back during that second meeting, it was true that Shindou had been completely ignorant and probably not serious at all, so even though the memory wasn't pleasant, he couldn't blame Shindou just for that.

The second part of his argument though… "Well, what about thinking I would treat you like Ogata-san did? Even if you say you're joking, there are some things you don't joke about, Shindou. I can't believe you would even suggest that I would manhandle you like that."

Shindou was at a loss. Why was Touya so affected by this? He didn't have an answer, but he did know that he didn't want Touya like this. "Touya," he started softly, so as to not set his friend off again and to show his seriousness, "I know that you would never forcefully try to pry secrets from me. You backed off when we played our first official match, remember? You know my mouth runs off with me at times. You can't seriously believe I would think of you that way. There's absolutely no way."

Touya could feel all his earlier turmoil leaving him now. Why had he gotten so worked up? He knew Shindou's personality and had thought he was used to it by now. Off the goban, Shindou was so unlike the serious player he portrayed himself as, yet he had been playing Go so often with that Shindou that he had almost forgotten. Nonetheless, Shindou was right. He knew that Shindou would never think of him that way. It was just that his mind had completely stopped functioning when Shindou had jokingly stated that he may actually seem like such a bully just to get information. For some reason, he didn't want Shindou to think that he could act that way for any reason, especially not towards Shindou himself. He felt much more relieved now that he had heard it straight from Shindou's mouth.

He shook his head. "I know. I don't know what was up. Let's just forget about it. It must just be stress."

"Maybe it's a blue moon," Shindou suggested, lightening the mood, though he would make sure not to make such thoughtless statements in the future. He didn't want Touya to be angry with him.

Touya stared at him. "Maybe," he agreed, though his tone obviously indicated otherwise. Shindou just grinned at him.

"Anyways," Shindou changed the subject, "let's just play. I'm getting closer to beating you everyday."

Touya placed the goban in front of himself as Shindou got into position. "Getting closer means you're still behind."

Shindou stuck out his tongue childishly, earning himself a reprimand from Sai and a bland look from Touya at his actions. Those only made him pout more childishly though. "You two are no fun."

Touya just shook his head exasperated at how a fifteen year old teen could resort to five year old tactics of retaliation. "Just nigiri." And just like that, Shindou's demeanour changed as he got ready to play another serious game of Go against his eternal rival. Touya focused as well and soon, it was as if they were the only two people left in the universe as the world dissolved to only include them, the goban and the Go they were playing, with Sai watching over as always.


	8. Endings

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Eight: Endings

Go had been the most dominant part of Hikaru's life for so long now as his education fell to the wayside that he almost forgot about his graduation. His mom was there to remind him though. It was lucky he didn't have any matches that day. Touya had already informed him that he would be skipping his for that exact reason, not that either of them really cared either way. School wasn't something professional Go players really needed after all.

Hikaru also wasn't attending high school despite his mother's concerns, seeing as he had never excelled at academics anyhow. He was attending his graduation ceremony to pacify his mother though and see the classmates that he barely recognized anymore one last time. He lived in a totally different world than they did now and was only drifting further from them as time passed. It may be depressing, but it was also true and he couldn't do anything about it; probably wouldn't do anything about it, even if he could. Go had been the direction his life had been pointing him towards all along and he wouldn't turn from that path.

The ceremony was boring, to say the least, but he got his diploma like everyone else, and suffered through the many speeches and other farewells until the reception where all the graduates, faculty and parents gathered together. It was hard to find people in the crowd, but his mind was also on other subjects. He knew that Touya was in a match against Serizawa-9-dan for game 6 of the Honinbou league and he wanted to know how it was playing out.

He spotted his mother talking to Akari's mother and turned away before he was spotted and dragged into a conversation. He wondered where Akari was anyways. She was the only person in this school that he still talked to, since they were childhood friends as were their mothers. They had drifted apart as well ever since Hikaru had discovered Go and it seemed too late now to try to recover the distance. From here on, their paths would be truly separate. He would continue pursuing the Hand of God with others she did not know and she would continue her regular life with ordinary friends who did not already have fulltime jobs, going to school like a teen their age would usually be doing.

He wondered if it would be okay if he just left now as he was feeling really awkward just standing outside on the school grounds with no one to talk to. That was when Akari spotted him. She had been taking pictures with all her friends from the Go club, though if they all passed the entrance exams, they would still be attending the same public high school.

"Hikaru," Akari waved him over with her camera in the air.

Hikaru wandered over to her, recognizing the faces of Akari's friends that were just leaving. He didn't see Mitani though, but shrugged it off. "Hey. Our mothers are still talking over there somewhere," he said as he pointed in a general direction, having lost them in the crowd again.

"Well, they must have a lot to talk about, having known each other since preschool," Akari smiled. "Adult life is probably a lot busier than ours." Her smile faded a little at the remembrance that Hikaru was pretty much leading an adult life now. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, you're not going to high school right?"

Hikaru nodded affirmatively. "Do you know where you're going yet?"

Akari shook her head. "We still have to take the placement exams." Hikaru nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to worry about that."

Akari glared at him playfully. "It would have been easier if you had just taken the time to study a little, you know."

"Nah," Hikaru made a face. "School was just too boring. It was never for me."

Akari shook her head, exasperated, but it was probably true. She was glad Hikaru had found what was really meant for him in the end, even though it had taken him from her. To keep the depressing thoughts away she started the conversation on another tangent. "I'm still planning to continue playing Go, so I'll definitely join the Go club at whichever high school I get into."

"What if they don't have one though?" Hikaru asked. He knew regular kids usually weren't interested in such mind wracking games. It took too much patience, thought and concentration for most of them, especially with school getting harder to manage.

"Then I'll just start one," Akari stated firmly. That brought back memories of how they had helped build up Haze Junior High's Go Club from when it had only had a lone member, Tsutsui-san. Hikaru had no doubt that Akari would be able to do it though.

"Good luck then," he smiled a little.

Akari had another thing on her mind though and she fidgeted as she tried to gather the courage to get the request out. Hikaru just waited patiently, not wanting to rush her. His friend had always been a little on the shy side, though when she wanted to and had to be, she could be assertive as well.

"I'll definitely be in a Go club when I start high school," Akari started slowly, not looking at him, "so when that happens, I was wondering," she paused before starting again, "I was wondering if you could come teach us, as in me and the others in the club?"

She turned towards him again, surprising Hikaru at the sudden movement. "I know it's a little selfish of me to request that after I told you I didn't want you around at our Go club anymore because of Mitani, but even if he ends up at the same high school now, I don't think it matters anymore. We've all missed you, Hikaru and we barely see you anymore, as it is. Now that you're not even going to high school anymore…"

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and Hikaru was starting to panic. Sai swatted him with his fan to calm him down and Hikaru rubbed the back of his head, pouting. He did calm down enough to register his current predicament though, watching Akari wipe her eyes discreetly.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand, really," Hikaru assured her. "Of course I'll come by to teach. I think it'd be nice to spend some time teaching others my age. Usually when I have to play shidougo, it's against old men." It wasn't that Hikaru minded anymore, now that he understood Go better, but it was nice to spend time around kids still. He still liked being able to be carefree and not so serious all the time.

"Oh, that's right," Akari suddenly remembered. "You're a professional. Are you allowed to just come and teach us like that? Do we have to pay? I don't think we can afford it…"

"Woah!" Hikaru held his hands up before she could fret any more. "You don't have to pay anything. I just want to come and have fun. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while, Akari."

Akari smiled sadly. That was because they hadn't seen each other in a long time now. She hadn't wanted to bother him, knowing that he was always up late into the night studying his Go, though she didn't know just like most of the world didn't, that he stayed up late at night playing a ghost, also known as his friend and mentor.

"Oh, I can't come whenever I have games, jobs or study meetings with anyone, though," Hikaru added and Akari nodded understandingly.

"As long as you can come even once, it'll be enough," she smiled. It would just be nice to see him again. Their conversation was stopped at the arrival of their parents, so Hikaru could finally leave. He wanted to see if he could catch the end of Touya's match. Akari stayed longer to continue taking more pictures, though.

Well, Hikaru didn't end up making it to see Touya's game, being held up by his mother and having to carry his and Akari's bags from the graduation ceremony, but that was okay since he and Touya ended up discussing it anyways. Touya had resigned in the end, but it had been very close. He was still young after all and the fact that he could push 9-dans this far already was testimony to his skill.

Either way, it was Hikaru's turn now as the true preliminaries to decide the other two members of Team Japan for the North Star Cup arrived. Hikaru and Waya were looking over the match-ups. "It's seems all the guys from Tokyo have been separated," Hikaru noted.

"Well, that's reasonable," Waya said. "We do know each other better, so it would be a better test of our skill to make us go against new players.

Hikaru agreed. "It seems the other four players are comprised of one each from the Japanese Go Institute's West and Central branches," he noted as he continued scanning the list, "as well as two players from the Kansai Go Institute. It seems the second round for the four winners of the first round will be played at 3:00 pm and then the two winners from there will be the members chosen for the tournament."

Waya looked at the match-ups more closely. "Well, we're not playing against each other either way, so we can all eat lunch together." They had been put in separate blocks so no matter how the ladder went up, they wouldn't meet. Waya was actually grateful for that fact, though he hated to think that way. Shouldn't he want to play stronger players to improve his own skills?

However, his mind didn't seem to think that way. He didn't want to have to experience Shindou's strength again firsthand after that time during the Pro exams when he had lost. He knew that he had gotten better since then, but Shindou's growth had far exceeded his. He could tell just by observing Shindou's play and observations at Morishita's study sessions as well as the ones at his apartment. Shindou's ability to read the board and think more deeply, going tens to twenty steps ahead of the game blew him away. He just couldn't keep up.

It was really frustrating to him at times because though he wanted to be stronger, the more he experienced Shindou's own rapid growth the weaker it made him look and feel. He could physically sense the distance growing between them as Shindou flew past him, heading straight for Touya Akira. When they had been insei and Shindou had first announced his goal was Touya, he had thought that it had just been all talk, but now he knew it wasn't. Shindou was going farther than Waya could ever manage to reach and his goal was right in front of him. It was no wonder Touya was also moving as far ahead as he could. If he stopped or stumbled even once, it was obvious that Shindou would then have the advantage and the young Go star would not allow that.

Morishita-sensei had always told Waya not to think of others as too incredible, else he lose his confidence entirely, because once he did, he would have already lost the match. It was too bad that Waya couldn't seem to stop the thought though and it was making him depressed. That was why he was glad he wouldn't have to play Shindou. Against him, he had a sense of doubt of whether he could really win when faced with Shindou's strength, but against others like Ochi, he knew he still had a chance. He really hated thinking that way though and was terribly ashamed of it.

He didn't have any more time to berate his own weakness though as they entered the playing room. The other players from the other branches hadn't arrived yet, but both Ochi and Iganaki were already present. They exchanged morning greetings and pretty soon, only the two players from the Kansai Go Institute were left to come.

Waya was lost in his thoughts again as he reviewed the match-ups. If he won his first match, his second round opponent could be either Ochi or a 3-dan from the Kansai Institute. Ochi he could face, having beaten him once, but he didn't know the 3-dan's strength. Of course, either way, he knew it would be a tough match, but he still had to focus on his first round opponent first. He would be a beginner-dan from the Western branch. He doubted any beginner-dan could have the same strength as Shindou, dubbed the strongest beginner-dan ever by all lower dans that had faced him, but he would still have to be careful.

Soon, the referee came in to give them their appointed seats. Waya and his opponent, Akiyama were at the back of the room, with Ochi and Tsusaka from the Kansai Institute, who had just arrived with the other missing player, beside the first pair. In front of them would be Yashiro and Iganaki, and then Shindou and Shibata beside them.

Every game would have 90 minutes of allotted time for each player, with one minute per hand after that. The komi would be five and a half. The second round would take place at three in the afternoon, so the four players from the first round would have to finish lunch and return to the playing area by that time. With that said, the games began.

Everyone exchanged formalities and started. Tension was high in the small room as everyone had a lot riding on this one game. As soon as you lost, you were eliminated from the choosing. It would be wise to tread cautiously. Sai watched Hikaru's game as he paused at one point. His opponent seemed impatient, obviously wondering how he could take so long for one hand. It had been nearly twenty minutes, like the shodan match against Touya Kouyo, though this time it wasn't a starting hand.

Sai smiled. He knew that Hikaru as always was already unravelling the game and seeing it all play out in his mind; he was checking for traps, setting them and figuring out how to best attack and defend so he would win. His opponent may not see it, but Sai could. Even as Hikaru's opponent looked positively scandalized that Hikaru had wasted all that time to play a regular hand, Sai knew the game had already been won. His opponent didn't even realise what Hikaru was doing. Hikaru tapped his fan into his hand decisively. He knew what he had to do.

Iganaki, just like Honda had, was struggling with Yashiro, confused with his strange hands, so unlike the traditional moves one would expect in a game. He watched as his opponent attached one of his stones below his own for a reason Iganaki could not seem to figure out. Was it a plausible strategy to play out? In his opponent's next move, he found it was. The game was lost there and then. He bowed his head in defeat, muttering the closing words. _No good. He totally outread me. To think this guy was an insei not too long ago…_

They cleaned up and Yashiro moved to check out Shindou and Shibata's game, seeing as one of them would be his next opponent. The first thing he noticed was Shibata clutching his head in apparent distress, so he looked at the game. It was clear who the winner was. They were currently fighting over the centre, but Shibata had already been attacked devestatedly and Shindou's game plan was dominating the board effortlessly.

Yashiro looked at the match-ups to determine their levels, discovering with shock that Shindou, who was winning, was only a beginner-dan just like him, as well as his own age. He crumbled the sheet and put it away, staring at Shindou who didn't even notice, engrossed in the game. _He's strong._

Sai did notice the attention though and he could tell that the boy watching could see Hikaru's strength. He would be a much more fitting opponent for Hikaru than his present one who could not recognize it. It would be an interesting match to be sure if the two would be playing, he could tell.

Meanwhile, Waya had just won his first round match. He only needed to win one more and he would be guaranteed a spot in the North Star Cup. He slowly moved over so he could observe Ochi's match to see who his next opponent would be. On his way, he noticed that Iganaki's match had already concluded and it seemed that Yashiro had won and was doing the same thing he was: observing his possible next opponent. He remembered that he should be more worried about himself though and turned back to Ochi's game.

It was a pretty standard game, but it seemed Ochi was ahead in territory at the moment and they were entering the last stage of the game, yose. Waya knew that Ochi was strong at yose, so he would most likely be playing him. True to his predictions, Ochi won by two and a half moku. Shindou's game was also ending now, not having even reached yose, since his opponent had finally admitted defeat.

It was finally lunch time and as Waya and Shindou had agreed, they were having lunch together at McDonalds, a place they both liked to eat at, since Shindou didn't like sushi and Waya didn't want to eat ramen so frequently. They were discussing their next games.

Shindou hummed thoughtfully. "So you're going up against Ochi. I guess it was inevitable that we were going to meet up again even if they did try to separate us. We didn't have many players to start with."

Waya took a bite of his burger. "It doesn't matter. Ochi's strong, but I've matched up well with him since we were Insei. He beat me during the Pro exams, but I won our Pro game, so we're equal, even if he has a better record than I do. As long as I keep cool, I should be able to win. I don't want to lose."

Shindou stared at Waya for a moment, but didn't say anything else. Instead he focused on his own opponent. "My opponent is going to be Yashiro." He stirred his drink absentmindedly.

Waya nodded. "He's the guy Honda-san was talking about," he spoke while taking another bite.

Shindou nodded. "Yeah, the guy who played Tengen on his first hand. Honda-san showed me the game and I could tell he was a strong player, so I've been wanting to play him. It should be fun." Shindou smiled and Sai did too, agreeing. He had a feeling this was going to be a good match.

Waya, on the other hand, had very different thoughts from Shindou. He wouldn't want to play either Yashiro or Shindou, knowing how strong they were, yet the two of them seemed to be itching to play each other. Was that how truly strong players were, being able to play and test without worry or fear of losing, as long as they got a good game? It would be nice, even though he knew there was still that underlying importance of what this game meant that they couldn't forget. Oh well. It didn't concern him anyways.

Meanwhile, in another area, the two players from the Kansai Go Institute were having lunch together. Tsusaka was bemoaning his lost game, wondering where he had gone wrong. "It sucks. I wasn't able to play at my normal level," he complained to Yashiro. "You think it was because we came in at the last second?"

Yashirou just drank some tea, unperturbed by his friend's whining. "You were the one who said we should come in at the last second so we wouldn't get nervous while waiting," he reminded.

"Yeah," Tsusaka sighed. Then he faced Yashiro seriously. "But Yashiro, even though I don't think you'll lose, please make sure you win, because it'll look bad if both of the Kansai Go Institute players lose. You've seen your next opponent's – Shindou – game right? How was it?"

Yashiro placed his arms on the table. "I don't care who my opponent is and I don't care about marring the Kansai Institute's reputation. I just know that if I want to be a representative of the Japanese Team, I can't lose…so I won't." Tsusaka could only stare at that, wondering if he should be impressed with his determination or angry that he didn't care about the Institute. In the end, he only sighed and shook his head. Yashiro always did as he pleased and his harsh words were just a part of his personality, so Tsusaka would let it go.

Back at the Tokyo Go Institute, Waya and Shindou ran into Iganaki again, who waved. "I came to watch the second round matches," he explained his presence. "How did you guys do?"

"I won," Waya smiled.

"I did too," Shindou followed, "and so did Ochi."

Iganaki groaned, covering his eyes. "You mean I was the only Tokyo guy to lose? Aw, man." Shindou and Waya grinned at his antics. "But, my opponent, Yashiro, was really strong," Iganaki continued, addressing Shindou only this time. "You're playing him next, right?"

"Yeah," Shindou answered. "Hey, Iganaki-san, when you played against Yashiro, who went first?" He was curious as to what kind of game they may have played. If Yashiro had, it would have been unconventional most likely, but if not, then it may have actually been quite like a regular game.

"Who went first?" Iganaki thought back. "I did."

Shindou nodded. That meant that Yashiro's game strength was not only from his unconventional moves at the start that threw people off. He also had tricks for when things didn't work out in his favour. That would be expected from a good player. Shindou couldn't wait to play him. Waya interrupted his excitement though, because they had to get to the playing room.

They would be playing side by side in the middle of the room since there were only two matches going on, so everyone could watch them from around the small room. They were reminded by the overseer of the matches that the two winners would be chosen as members of the Japanese Team for the North Star Cup, though no one really needed reminding. The rules were the same, so they just began.

Shindou nigiri-ed while Yashiro guessed odd correctly, so he would be black and starting, while Shindou got the five and a half komi advantage. Shindou wondered if Yashiro would play Tengen as he had with Honda-san or if he had another plan in mind. The tengen game had been fun, but it would be fun to play with other risks as well.

Shindou and Yashiro stared at each other and Shindou wondered if he would really play it. From what he had gathered from Honda-san of his match against Yashiro, it had been only for fun, so perhaps Yashiro didn't take such risks during serious matches? He wanted to see it though, someone who could play it skilfully, no offence to Honda-san. However, it couldn't be denied that since he had just learned it, Honda shouldn't have been playing it recklessly so soon, even if he had studied its kifu.

Yashiro seemed to be in the mood for surprises though because he gave everyone a shock by playing his first hand at 5-5. Shindou stared at the board and then at Yashiro who was already looking at him in challenge. Shindou could feel excitement boiling up in him. _Nice one._ Sai mentally agreed. This would definitely be a match to see. He had been right.

The overseer was shocked. 5-5 was a hand that could only be played if the player had great confidence in their ability. Tsusaka was panicked. He knew this move was just like Yashiro's personality, but did he have to play it during such an important game? It wasn't that first hand 5-5 was never used, but it was probably an even less likely hand than Tengen was and that was saying something.

Shindou knew what he wanted to do now. He may be a serious Go player, but he liked risks a lot too and was also known for his unconventional moves, which set him apart from Sai, who was always elegant, sharp and straight-forward. He would meet Yashiro's challenge how he wanted: in a battle of risks. He was the only one who could. He put down his fan and got ready.

Sai knew that this game was meant for Shindou. He couldn't help Shindou here even if he wanted to. This game would help both players grow certainly, but it was a game only these two could accomplish; two who could take risks without thinking of the consequences behind it and bring the game to a dangling precipice where the slightest move would knock you over into an abyss of unforeseen darkness.

Shindou played and everyone in the room was shocked for a second time: second hand Tengen?! Now even the overseer was sitting down to observe their game better even though it was only at the second hand. Yashiro was surprised by the move, but he knew it wasn't a bad one. While his 5-5 had attacked the board, Shindou's Tengen stifled the attack lines, lessening his move's effectiveness. Nonetheless, it was a shocking move, no matter its effects. Tsusaka was speechless. He couldn't believe there was a guy out there who loved taking risks more than his friend, Yashiro Kiyoharu, did.

Yashiro wasn't going to back down though, since he had been the one to issue the challenge. He would meet it head on with the third hand. Shindou and everyone in the room were shocked again. The third hand was 5-5 again?! The spectators were in a state of shock. What were the two players doing?

Shindou and Yashiro were oblivious to everything but each other and their game though. Shindou smirked at Yashiro. _Cheeky kid._ Shindou didn't even register that they were technically the same age and the same could be said for himself.

Yashiro met his gaze evenly and smirked right back. _Let's see if you have the guts to play the same as you did before,_ Yashiro's expression said, because he definitely did. Shindou's expression grew sharper in response. Of course he did.

Tsusaka was freaked out. The atmosphere in the room had changed so suddenly. Why was his friend so reckless? _Yashiro, how can you be so confident all the time?_

Now the game began in earnest. Both Shindou and Yashiro suddenly started attacking the corners of the goban. However, Yashiro knew that he needed to find a way to counter Shindou's earlier move with Tengen that had blocked his attack. He moved in to attack directly. Shindou was determined not to budge an inch though. He wouldn't fall to Yashiro's attacks, defending and blocking Yashiro's last move.

Yashiro was also stubborn though. He wouldn't let Shindou keep blocking him forever. He would slip past his defences sometime. He knew that from the unconventional way they had started out, the middle territory was different from the rest. At that point, you could both expand your territory and retreat. He now waited for Shindou's next move and Shindou didn't disappoint, heading straight in.

Meanwhile, Waya and Ochi were in a battle of their own. Waya had lain down a trap for Ochi that it seemed he still had yet to see. There was only one person watching their game: Waya's opponent from his first round match. It seemed to him that Ochi had walked straight into the trap, giving Waya the opportunity to surround him.

White was controlling one part of the board and that was Waya, so he was doing very well now. Ochi had also been playing well, but he had stepped into a trap in a very important area. Nonetheless, he still hadn't given up yet. On the contrary, it looked as if his playing was only getting more complicated, which was confusing.

Akiyama then noticed that while he had been focused on one game, the other game going on that had been surrounded by people before was suddenly devoid of spectators. Curious as to why no one was watching the other game he decided to go see what was going on. What he saw gave him the shock of his life. He couldn't tell what was going on in the game at all.

You couldn't tell the order in which each of the hands had been placed nor the shape that was forming. Iganaki entered the room again, looking at their game, only to exit shortly after. Akiyama got up hurriedly to rush after him. He had to know what was going on with that game.

"Wait!" he called as they were on their way to the next room where games were discussed. "What's going on with that game you were just watching?"

"You mean you didn't see?" Iganaki couldn't believe someone had missed what had happened in the beginning of the game. "Yashiro Kiyoharu went first. His first hand was at 5-5."

"5-5?!" Akiyama repeated, dumbstruck. That was outrageous.

"Shindou Hikaru then went to Tengen," Iganaki started heading towards the discussion room again.

Akiyama was sure he had heard wrong. He didn't just hear second hand Tengen did he? "W-Where was the second hand?" he asked for clarification, but was ignored. He had heard perfectly well. It was just the sheer disbelief that people would actually play such moves, especially in such an important game.

"On the third hand, Yashiro went to 5-5 again," Iganaki finished as he entered the discussion room, Akiyama scrambling behind him. Everyone turned towards Iganaki as he re-entered the room.

"Well?" the overseer asked, impatient.

"They are both playing very dangerously at the moment," Iganaki reported as he sat down. "No territory is safe anymore." He moved to set down the stones of moves they had made since the group had moved to the discussion room. "They are both attacking their opponent's territory relentlessly. For every move one of them makes, the other retaliates accordingly. Neither of them is giving an inch of breathing room. They're all over the place."

Tsusaka studied the new moves as well as the whole game. "Both of them are going all out with their moves. It's like a warzone. They're not holding back at all. The game's intensity is scary." He pointed out one spot. "White's move here is great," indicating Shindou's turn.

Iganaki nodded in agreement. "It perfectly positions the upper corner and surrounds the opponent's stones."

"That's true, but Yashiro hasn't lost yet," the overseer pointed out. "It's remarkable. I never thought players so young could possess such strength." He sighed. "It's sad. No matter who wins, it will be a pity. If both were able to play in the North Star Cup, it would be truly exciting to watch."

The other spectators looked at the overseer in silence as he continued almost wistfully, thinking at the greatness that could come from it. "Shindou Hikaru and Yashiro Kiyoharu; with these two players, in addition to Touya Akira…now that would be a tournament to see." Everyone agreed, but it wouldn't work out that way since from that one match, one of those two great players would be eliminated from the choosing.


	9. Beginnings

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

**Last time: **_The other spectators looked at the overseer in silence as he continued almost wistfully, thinking at the greatness that could come from it. "Shindou Hikaru and Yashiro Kiyoharu; with these two players, in addition to Touya Akira…now that would be a tournament to see." Everyone agreed, but it wouldn't work out that way since from that one match, one of those two great players would be eliminated from the choosing._

Chapter Nine: Beginnings

None of them were aware that at the very moment the overseer had announced Touya's name, he had walked into the Tokyo Go Institute to see if Shindou had really kept his word. He didn't doubt him, of course, but he wanted to know nonetheless. Besides, he should be there to show his friend his support, though many people only knew of their rivalry and not their friendship.

On his way to the room where the games were being played though, he was waylaid by Kurata-san, who would be the manager for the Japanese Team during the North Star Cup. Of course, many didn't know if he was truly qualified for the role, seeing as he was taking the job for rather immature reasons just because his rival was the manager for Korea's team, but they didn't argue with him.

"Touya," Kurata greeted joyfully. "So you came to see who qualified for the North Star Cup as well?"

"Kurata-san," Touya greeted politely back. "Yes. I wanted to see my teammates," he answered. Of course, that was only part of the reason, but he didn't want to offend anyone by stating that he had come here to see Shindou. He knew Ochi was one of the participants here and didn't want to set him off just because he had come to see how Shindou had done. The younger Go Pro already had enough ideas stuck in his head because of what had happened during the Pro exams.

Touya admitted it had been rather rude of him to use Ochi as a measuring stick for Shindou's abilities, especially since the plan had backfired anyhow, but he also knew that Ochi wouldn't have been able to beat Shindou with or without his help. It wouldn't have made a difference either way. Ochi was just sore about the fact that he could never reach their level, even though in terms of statistics, he had a better record. He just didn't understand that statistics didn't mean anything but a bunch of everchanging numbers, in the end.

"Anyways," Kurata said, "you're going to be First board, Touya, so your opponent is obviously going to be Korea's number one Pro, Ko Yongha. Don't lose to him."

Touya blinked. "Uh, Kurata-san, you do know that Ko Yongha is currently playing in the fifth round of Korea's top national tournament and that he has a good chance of winning right? I don't think he's someone I can easily beat just because you say I can't lose." Not that Touya planned on losing, not when Shindou was playing in the same tournament, but Kurata's encouragement was very strange.

Kurata didn't seem to understand Touya's point though. "I know how Ko Yongha's doing right now. I did my research. That's why I said you have to win."

Touya just blinked again. That meant he hadn't understood at all. Touya sighed. Oh well. It didn't matter. They should be getting going anyways. They both headed towards the floor where the matches were taking place. Touya was serious now. Shindou had said he would be one of the qualifying members of the team. He had better have been right.

Both Touya and Kurata were surprised as they got off the elevator to see someone running from the playing room into the discussion room though. They were even more surprised at the voices they could hear. Why was there so much commotion when there were matches going on? They could hear the voices even out in the hall.

"My God, he played here! I can't believe it!" one voice said.

"What?!" a voice pratically screamed as Kurata hurried to change into his slippers to see what all the excitement was about, Touya doing so too, but at a more leisurely pace. They could still hear other voices.

"What a brilliant hand!"

"It's all over now. That last hand just decided it all. What a pity."

Touya and Kurata were heading over to the discussion room now to see what was going on as one comment finally caught his interest. "Shindou Hikaru and Yashiro Kiyoharu played such an exciting game too." The voice was mournful. Touya's heart thumped. Shindou's game had ended and it had been brilliant from what everyone was saying, but who had won?

The next comment had him freezing in his tracks and turning back to run towards the playing room, heedless of courtesy now. "Yeah, I can't believe such a strong player won't qualify for the tournament." There was no way Shindou could have lost. There was just no way. Even if a strong player hadn't qualified, that only meant the one that had qualified was even stronger. That had to be Shindou. Shindou had said he would be one of the three representatives for the Japanese Team. _Shindou,_ he thought worriedly, his heart pounding.

He ran into the room and noticed that the game was still going on. Who was winning though? He stepped closer slowly, remembering now to be more mindful of the players, though if they were truly concentrating they wouldn't even notice him, which Yashiro and Shindou didn't. Both faces were grim and Touya couldn't tell who was winning by looking at them. By looking at the board though, he could see that it was white who would emerge victorious. He felt relief course through him. That was Shindou. Shindou had won.

He was still confused though. What kind of game had they been playing? Touya couldn't seem to tell the order of their moves or how they had placed their stones. Everything on the board was too erratic. He left the room to go to the discussion room. He had to find out.

Ochi noticed Touya's departure after having stood by Shindou's game for a moment. His face twisted bitterly. It figured. He was only paying attention to Shindou's game. He probably hadn't even registered that Waya and Ochi were playing a game a few meters away. Touya Akira was still obsessed with Shindou Hikaru. He hadn't changed at all from that time a year and a half ago when he had tutored Ochi to beat Shindou and failed. He hadn't seen Ochi at all, only seen him as a means to see Shindou, since he couldn't see him himself at the time.

It infuriated Ochi that he could be overlooked so blatantly as if his skill was too common for even a glance as Touya seemed to regard it as, but he still had a game to finish, so he refocused his attention. It was near the end anyways. Waya couldn't win. He admitted that Waya's trap had been good, but he knew he had been better. Once Waya's stones on the side died, the winner would be obvious. Waya couldn't come back from that blow.

Waya could see it too. He clenched his hands. "I resign," he bit out.

Ochi nodded. He had expected it. Now he was one of the three representatives for the Japanese Team. He would be playing on the same team as Touya. Now he could show him how much he had changed from that time one and a half years ago.

Waya was crushed. He couldn't believe he had lost. He had been doing so well. He had been leading up until the middle part of the game. After that, everything had fallen apart. He hadn't seen Ochi's plan until it had been too late. Now the game was over. They cleaned up and he got ready to go.

However, it seemed Ochi was still sore about Touya's brushoff again and felt the need to vent on someone else. As Waya stood up to leave, he said, "This was to see which one of us two would be better suited to represent Japan. Just as I thought, it was me." He stood up and left without another word, leaving Waya shocked.

He couldn't believe that bastard had just said that so casually. Waya was angrier at himself though for losing. He should have been able to win. Damn it. He had to get stronger. This game was over now, so he may as well go home, but there would be other chances. He would beat Ochi in the next game.

As he got ready to go though, he noticed that Ochi was frozen, standing by Shindou and Yashiro's game. The outcome didn't really matter to him either way since he was out of the running, but he was curious. Therefore, he headed over to it, wondering what could have shocked Ochi so. What he saw there gave him a shock as well, freezing him as it had Ochi. What the hell had happened to this game?

Ochi and Waya ran out of the playing room, Yashiro and Shindou not even noticing once again. They headed immediately for the discussion room, finding it crowded with all the spectators that had been around to watch the matches before. Even Kurata and Touya were there. Everyone was discussing Shindou and Yashiro's game.

"I can't believe those two dared to play such an exciting, risk-filled game with the Hokuto Cup on the line," the overseer was saying as they entered, shaking his head in awe. He looked up as they entered. "Ah. Ochi, Waya. Your game finished?"

They nodded. "From what I glimpsed of your game earlier, I assume the winner was Ochi?"

"Yes," Ochi answered, as he and Waya took places around the outer ring of people surrounding the goban. "What kind of Go is this, though?" he gestured towards the board.

"Yashiro placed the first stone at 5-5 and Shindou retaliated by placing his stone at Tengen," the overseer answered as he swept up the stones. "I'll replay the whole game from the beginning for you two."

Ochi and Waya almost choked as they heard the opening moves. "5-5?!" Ochi gasped.

"Tengen?!" Waya was the same. _What the hell?_ The disbelief was so thick in their minds it could almost be heard aloud in the room.

"That's not all," Iganaki informed them. "After that, Yashiro Kiyoharu went to 5-5 again for the third hand," shocking them further.

"It really was a riveting match," the overseer started moving stones into position. "Take this one, for instance," he pointed. "Black's move here was impressive, but white's counter to black's attack was even more impressive."

Kurata nodded. "Shindou handled the situation very well. White's strategy effectively closed black off and that ultimately decided the match." Waya and Ochi could only watch speechless as an amazing game that had been played right beside them all along was replayed for them right before their very eyes.

The overseer took over again. "Of course, Yashiro did not just sit back and watch. He moved immediately to counterattack. It's just that white's move had a deeper meaning to it that wasn't caught in time. Here, when you first look at it, white's initial position doesn't have any particular significance, bu then," he placed more stones down and their eyes widened.

"Oh, he attacked from there," Waya blurted out.

"Yes," the overseer said. "You can't rashly take the upper corner there until the crucial moment. However, once that territory is yours, the game is decided. Shindou-kun outplayed Yashiro."

Ochi was in shock. This game was amazing. It was beyond anything he could have played, though it pained him to admit it. He had qualified for the Hokuto Cup, it was true, but he hadn't beaten these two players and he could tell from this game that he couldn't match up to them in this sort of battle. If he had played one of them instead of Waya, would it have been the both of them who would be the two representatives alongside Touya Akira in the Hokuto Cup instead of him?

The overseer's next words only drove his own thoughts deeper into him like a dagger. "White won because of a deeper strategy, but they are both extraordinarily talented players." Everyone was in awe of the game just played. However, the overseer seemed to just notice that Ochi was still there. He cleared his throat as he stopped speaking. "Ahem. Ochi, um, congratulations on winning your qualifying match."

Ochi didn't seem to hear him though. He only stood up wordlessly. He knew everyone in the room thought Shindou and Yashiro were the better players. His win was meaningless and his game couldn't compare to the one they had just played. Waya called after him, but he just mumbled an excuse in return. He was in a daze as he walked back to the playing room.

He had just told Waya a little while before that this was all to determine who was best qualified to represent Japan. Back then, he had been so confident that one of those people was him. Now, though, he couldn't be sure. Compared to Shindou and Yashiro…everyone believed that they were better and loath as he was to admit it, they were right. Nobody would see his win as a fair one. He didn't even know if he himself could see it as one. It seemed more like a loss now in the face of the other game.

Back in the discussion room, Kurata was looking over the names of the three representatives for Japan for the Hokuto Cup. "So it's going to be Touya, Shindou and Ochi, eh?" he murmured. He looked at the overseer. "What was the level of Ochi's game?"

"It was fairly high," he answered, trying to be optimistic, "but in comparison to the Shindo vs. Yashiro game…well, both Waya-kun and Ochi-kun still have things they need to work on. They tend to overestimate their skill."

Waya looked down, his face flushing. Maybe he should have left the room when Ochi had, but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself right now. Luckily, everyone was too busy discussing the issue of the three representatives.

"I saw both games," Akiyama added, "and Shindou and Yashiro's game was far more interesting."

"It's too bad, though," Kurata rubbed his chin. "Although Yashiro is surely a great player and he's caught my interest, there's nothing we can do about it. We can't change the outcome of the matches."

Touya was still looking at the game. It was clear to him as it was to everyone that there was a great gap of skill between Yashiro and Ochi. They would have a far lesser chance of victory at the Hokuto Cup with Ochi as a member of the team. That was just the fact of the matter.

"Anyways," Kurata stood up, "we should go to the game room and see how the match is finishing up. It should be over by now."

While everyone was getting up to return to the playing room now, reporters were also arriving to get the names of the people that would be representing Japan in the Hokuto Cup. The representatives from Korea and China had already been decided, so they just needed Japan's names and they could publish the official notice.

Kosemura had come to take pictures and interview the winners to put together a small biography for each of the representatives. It seemed he had come just in time as Yashiro had just resigned. He changed into slippers and headed towards the playing room, but halted at the discussion taking place inside.

Ochi was sitting in front of the overseer with a serious expression on his face. "I want to play Yashiro. Please. Let us play and the winner will be the third qualifying member for the Hokuto Cup."

"Ochi-kun," the overseer was shocked to say the least. "That's not possible. You know the rules. This is the way the matches were set up."

"I can't accept this, though, and neither can anyone else. Everyone has seen Shindou and Yashiro's game, including myself, and compared to my and Waya's game, it is obvious the former far exceeds the latter. It is clear that no one is satisfied with the way I qualified, so let me play Yashiro and verify for myself and everyone else. Then we will see who is stronger and more qualified to represent Japan."

Everyone was staring at Ochi now. He had just been chosen to be a member of the Japanese Team in the Hokuto Cup, yet he wasn't content. Well, it wasn't like anyone else was either, but Ochi had always been going on about how he would be one of the members. Then when he had it, he was barely even holding onto it.

"I know now from watching their match," obviously indicating Shindou and Yashiro's, the main topic of the day, "that I may not really be the most qualified player to represent Japan. Therefore, I want a match to verify who it really is, whether it really is me or Yashiro. I need to know and we need to build the strongest team that Japan can make to go up against Korea and China." Ochi stared back at everyone staring at him determinedly. He would not back down.

Waya stared at Ochi. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just before, Ochi had been telling him self-assuredly that he was the most qualified person to represent Japan, yet now he was possibly giving the chance up. What was wrong with him? To think that Waya had been relieved that he wouldn't have to go up against Shindou and Yashiro because it meant he would have a better chance at winning. He shook his head in shame. Here Ochi was, truly thinking of Japan's wellbeing and trying to form the strongest team it could, yet Waya could only think of himself. It was no wonder he had lost. He didn't even have his priorities straight.

"It is very admirable of you to want to do this," the overseer told Ochi, "but another match isn't going to happen just because you want it to. Our sponsors are already on a tight schedule as it is."

"Oh!" Kosemura remembered. "One of the sponsors is just outside. Hold on." Then he dashed out to get Togari-san, explaining the situation to him.

Togari was intrigued to say the least. It would be interesting to see what would happen. He and Kosemura walked into the game room. "I heard about the request to conduct another qualifying match," he started. "It's not a problem. We can cover the match fee as well as Yashiro's hotel and transportation expenses for staying here longer than expected. Just make sure to resolve the matter quickly as there are still many things to do."

"I can play tomorrow," Ochi immediately offered. He turned to Yashiro, who nodded as well.

"Any time, any place," Yashiro added. "I don't care about the match fee or hotel money. I just want another chance." He turned to Ochi. "Okay?"

Ochi nodded decisively. "Okay." The match was set.

In the end, although Ochi held up well, it was obvious that Yashirou was stronger still. When the listings came out for each of the three teams in China, Japan and Korea, Team Japan's members were: Touya Akira, Shindou Hikaru and Yashirou Kiyoharu, all fifteen years old.

Ochi was disappointed, but he had gotten his answer. He had wanted Japan to have the best three representatives it could and now, it did. It was just that he wasn't one of the top three as he had assumed he would be. Nonetheless, this only drove him to get better, so he could become one of the best.

Waya, on the other hand, was shocked. His attitude and Ochi's were complete opposites and he could honestly say he was completely ashamed of his way of playing Go. How could he expect to get better if he was too afraid to challenge stronger players and improve himself? Ochi had won their match because he was constantly seeking to get better, just like Touya, Shindou, Yashirou and all other Pros, while he just tried to rise through the ranks by beating those weaker than him. It was no wonder he wasn't getting any better.

Well, that would stop now. If he wasn't going to be left behind, he would have to step forward as well and put everything on the line like everyone else. Just remembering Shindou and Yashirou's game shocked him still. At the time, he couldn't fathom how those two could possibly try something so risky when there was so much as stake, but he realised that it had helped them both grow. They had both played brilliant games and that was why they were members of Team Japan now. The first thing he would have to do then was play. He headed home to set up matches between everyone for their next study group meeting. He may even invite Ochi. He planned to play against them all more now.

Shindou and Yashirou were both ecstatic of course. Yashirou finally had the chance to show his parents that he really was making something of himself and that Go wasn't a waste of time, while Shindou was getting closer to reaching Touya's level and the Hand of God together with him. After all, the God of Go was still waiting for a worthy opponent to play against.

Yes, up above, the God of Go could see how his gift to humankind was progressing. In all his years of teaching and guiding others along this endless path, he was still waiting for those that could match him to step up to the plate. He was sure that he wouldn't have to wait much longer though, as he continued to watch over his children. After all, after waiting the thousands upon thousands of years that Go had existed for, what was mere decades to him now? He could wait a while longer.


	10. Influence

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Ten: Influence

Time passed by smoothly for a week or so as everyone readied for the Hokuto Cup that would be taking place in a few more weeks until Kosemura came back from his interview with the Korea Team in a huff. Shindou had been leaving the Tokyo Go Institute, getting ready to go to Touya's house to practise their games before the tournament when he heard his name being called.

He turned around and blinked, head whirring through a list of possible faces to match to this person's identity. Before he got too far though, Sai piped up helpfully. _He's Kosemura-san, a reporter from Weekly Go. _

_Thanks Sai,_ Shindou thought back mentally before addressing Kosemura. "Um, hello. Did you need something?"

Kosemura was so agitated. He couldn't get over the fact that the Koreans had the nerve to mock the best Go player ever. He held Shindou by the shoulders firmly. He wouldn't let them get away with it. "Shindou, you have to do your very best in the Hokuto Cup. You can't lose to those Koreans!"

Suddenly, his companion was pulling him back and he released Shindou. "Don't say anything," the other man hissed. He turned to apologize to Shindou, but was stopped by Kosemura again. "You understand, Shindou? You, Touya and Yashirou; you have to beat Korea at all costs!"

Shindou blinked. "Well, I don't think any of us plan on losing; not against Korea and not against China either."

"That's not what I mean!" Kosemura yelled, as his companion tried to pull him away. "You have to crush them completely! Show your superiority! Show them that they can't-mph," he was cut off as his companion covered his mouth.

Shindou stood dumbfounded along with Sai who was looking on in bemusement. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He couldn't understand why the reporter felt such an intense hatred against the Koreans. He planned to win, yes, but that didn't mean he had to wipe the floor with his opponent. That would be unsportly. He and Sai only did that to opponents they wanted to teach a lesson to.

Kosemura suddenly wrenched free and shouted once more. "I can't stand this outrage! How could anybody? They insulted Honinbo Shusaku! They said he was nothing!"

That caught both Shindou and Sai's attention immediately. _What?!_ They both thought. "What did you just say?" Shindou cut in sharply.

"That Ko Yongha said that Honinbo Shusaku was nothing!" Kosemura was in a frenzy now, pushing his companion away so he could speak. "He even said that there was nothing you could learn from him anymore because he was outdated. They're not taking Japan seriously at all. That's why you have to show them what's what! We can't just let them get away with that. You have to-!"

His companion finally ended up just jumping Kosemura and bodily dragging him away as fast as he could. He shouted back to Shindou. "Don't listen to anything he just said! It was just a misunderstanding. Sorry."

Shindou couldn't get the reporter's words out of his mind though. He could also feel Sai clenching his fan beside him. _Sai? What do you think?_

_I don't believe Kosemura-san was lying. He seemed too passionate about his words for that. On the other hand, his companion was extremely flustered by the situation, as if he were trying to cover something up._ Sai was not happy._ To think someone would dare to insult Torajiro and me in such a manner. I don't understand how Korea's players could demean the World of Go like that by insulting Japan as well._

Hikaru could tell that Sai was hurt. Go was his life and happiness. He had always been praised on his playing and to hear someone degrade something that made up nearly his whole existence was horrible, especially since they weren't actually degrading Sai himself, but Torajiro, whom Sai had played through. To think that Torajiro had given up his existence for Sai to be able to play Go and now that was ruining his name. It must hurt Sai to think that he was ruining Torajiro's name after he was dead like this.

Hikaru wouldn't stand for it. Everybody knew that Sai was a brilliant player and there was no way that Honinbo Shusaku was outdated. Sai still hadn't lost a single game and he hadn't even while he had been using old joseki before learning the modern way to play. Everyone also told Hikaru how much talent he had and that was because he learned from Sai and Shusaku. He would show Korea, but most especially, Ko Yongha that he had made a big mistake in hurting Sai like this.

_Don't worry Sai. There's no way we're just going to let this go. We'll show Korea Japan's strength and I'll show them that Shusaku is just as good as he was one hundred and forty years ago. I promise you that no matter what, I won't lose to Korea._

Sai smiled at Hikaru, hearing the conviction behind his charge's words. _That makes me very happy Hikaru, but most of all, I want you to have fun. You've worked hard to be able to enter this tournament. I don't want to ruin it for you. Now, you should get going before you're late._

Shindou looked at the time. "Omigod!" he dashed down the stairs and outside. "I'm going to be late!" He still hadn't forgotten about what he planned to do though. For hurting Sai, he was going to get Ko Yongha to apologize no matter what.

It was almost time for the Hokuto Cup. Shindou hadn't spoken about what he was planning to do about the situation with Ko Yongha, but his demeanour had been very serious and Sai was worried. He didn't want Shindou to get so worked up about the situation that it would affect his playing. He knew that this would be Shindou's first international tournament and the pressure and stress was enormous. It wasn't like normal tournaments. All the players would be under great scrutiny and with Hikaru's already frayed nerves, Sai was afraid he would collapse before or during the tournament.

Even Touya had noticed Shindou's sudden change, but he didn't pry. The two friends continued as normal, but Shindou wasn't his usual happy, hyper self. Touya would have assumed he wanted to focus on practising for the Hokuto Cup, but this Shindou was a little disconcerting. He would have asked Sai if he could since the two were so close, but there was no way for him to do that if not through Shindou, so it was useless.

He would just have to wait and see if Shindou would talk to him on his own. He probably wouldn't though. No matter how close they had gotten or how many secrets they now shared, they didn't come to each other with their problems. Touya wasn't that great at helping with that sort of thing anyways, another reason why Shindou wouldn't turn to him. He wasn't like Sai, whom Shindou had described to him, who was always patient, always caring, always willing to listen and help Shindou as much as he could. Touya just wasn't used to relating to other people, though he was glad that Shindou didn't seem to mind and stuck by him anyways.

It was now three days before the Hokuto Cup and Touya had gained permission from his parents to have Shindou and Yashirou over to study Go until the tournament. Kurata would also be coming, seeing as he was the manager. For now, though, Yashiro, Shindou and Touya played Speed Go against each other in order to stimulate their brains and help them play better when under pressure. It wasn't the same as in a tournament since they were alone, but it would have to do. Touya knew that neither Yashiro nor Shindou had played under such conditions before, so they may not be used to it. He wanted to prepare them as much as he could and hope that they adapted quickly enough during the tournament. He didn't like it, but remembering his conversation with Shindou about it months ago, there weren't any other options to go with. It would have to do.

After Kurata did arrive though, they decided to start playing tournament games of 1.5 hours. Touya and Shindou would play against each other and Kurata and Yashiro would play. After that, they discussed the games and switched partners. It was tiring, but no one wanted to be the first to quit. It wasn't until Touya's mother knocked on the door that any of them noticed it was dinner time. If they hadn't needed sleep, they probably would have played through the night. Unfortunately, they needed their rest, so they couldn't.

Shindou was agitated. He needed to get stronger faster or he wouldn't stand a chance against Ko Yongha. He had studied his kifu and knew the teen was strong, on par with Touya, though he was a year older. Shindou still hadn't managed to win against Touya yet, so how could he expect to beat Ko Yongha like this? He had to get stronger. If he remembered what Kaga had told him years ago about tournament placings correctly, boards were usually placed in order of skill. That would mean that Touya would be playing Ko Yongha instead of him. Normally, that would be fine with Shindou, but how would he get Ko Yongha to apologize if he didn't show him that Shusaku's Go was just fine to learn from?

The next day, the group studied kifu from past games played by their Chinese and Korean opponents. For the last day, they played matches again, switching players back and forth and discussing the games afterward. Finally, after a game, Kurata gathered them to tell them their placings.

"Well, you're all great players, really, but China and Korea are really strong," Kurata began. "They put a lot more emphasis on Go than we do in Japan. I've ranked you according to your current strength, just as China and Korea are going to do. Therefore, the placings are as follows: Third board is Yashiro, Second board is Shindou and First board is Touya. Any objections?"

Yashiro shook his head, knowing that would probably be the placing from the start and Touya was already resigned to it, but Shindou couldn't take it anymore. "Yes!" he blurted out and flushed when everyone turned to look at him in shock. He couldn't back down now though. He took a deep breath. "C-Can't I be First board?"

Shindou almost wanted to sink into the floor when he said that aloud, but he stood firm. This was for Sai, after all. Still, in his head, his thoughts rushed a mile a minute. What was he doing?! The thought rebounded over and over in his head like a gong.

Touya stared at him. Shindou had been acting strangely for a while now, but this was certainly his most out-of-character statement yet. Normally, Shindou wouldn't object in such a fashion, especially since this tournament was really important and he certainly wasn't doing this just to argue with Touya, so what was going on?

"You want to be First board?" he asked simply, staring at Shindou's face to discern any clues. He hadn't thought it really mattered to Shindou which board he played, but perhaps this had something to do with Shindou's strange behaviour over the last few weeks.

"I just want to play First board for Korea," Shindou explained, rushing his words before he completely lost his nerve. "I don't care about China – I mean, I care about China, but I don't care about whom I play from there, but I care about who I play against Korea."

Touya continued staring as he deciphered Shindou words. "You want to play against Ko Yongha? Why him?"

Shindou opened his mouth to answer when he remembered that Kurata and Yashiro were also in the room. He shut his mouth again and shook his head as he remembered what he was doing. He couldn't just ask to be First board when he didn't have the strength to beat Ko Yongha yet. It was true that Touya was stronger than him, after all.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he muttered, exiting the room as it rang with silence. What had he been thinking? He walked quickly down the hall, hiding in a spare room. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees, his head bowed. He wouldn't look at Sai who knelt in front of him. _Sai, I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm strong enough to beat him yet. I'm sorry._

_It's okay, Hikaru,_ Sai assured him. He had repeated it so much over the last few weeks. He could see that Hikaru was pushing himself too far, trying to get ahead too fast; it was near self-destruction. He was about to continue when Hikaru seemed to suddenly stiffen and finally looked up at him. _Hikaru?_ Sai was puzzled.

_Play for me, Sai,_ Hikaru requested, his eyes dark and serious. Sai didn't like it at all. _You can play against Ko Yongha and beat him. It just came to me now. I can't beat him, but you can. If you play for me, we can definitely show Ko Yongha that there's still tons people can learn from Shusaku. He'll definitely have to apologize then. I'm sorry I can't do it myself for you, Sai._

_Hikaru, do you know what you are saying? _Sai was dumbfounded and regretful. How could he have not noticed how worked up Hikaru was getting over all this? To allow Sai to play for him on international television would end up putting him in the spotlight for years to come. It would not only be Japan any longer that he would be under scrutiny from, but China and Korea as well.

All the work Hikaru had done to get away from Sai's shadow would be ruined and his shadow would be a hundred times harder to get away from again. There would be no way Hikaru would be able to hide this again. His peaceful life would be shattered again and more people like Ogata would hound him for his secrets. There was no way Sai would let something like that happen to Hikaru.

_Hikaru, you've worked so hard to be able to participate in this tournament. _ Sai placed his hands on his charge's shoulders comfortingly, speaking in soft tones._ I can't play for you when you've already done so much. You deserve to play against whoever you're set up against. Second board is already a very good position. With you there, Touya-kun at First board and Yashiro-kun, who is also very strong, at Third, you will make a formidable trio._

_That's not the point, Sai,_ Hikaru shook his head firmly._ The point is that _you _have to beat Ko Yongha. He insulted you and Shusaku. We can't just let it go. He has to apologize._

_I admit that I am somewhat indignant as to how a fine Go player as such that we studied could possibly be so shallow, but I will not take away this chance that you have gained._ Sai was determined to be just as stubborn as Hikaru in this case. He wouldn't let Hikaru go down this path._ There may be other ways to settle this issue. Perhaps Japan winning will be enough to show Ko Yongha that Japan itself, Shusaku's birthplace, is still very strong in Go. We do not need to meet him head-on. Do not forget that this is a team tournament._

Hikaru sputtered, "But Sai-"

_Hikaru,_ Sai interrupted him, _remember that Go should be played for enjoyment and fulfillment, not petty things like revenge. It is good to teach lesser beings a lesson sometimes, but you do not always have to do it alone. I've watched you get more agitated as the weeks passed on and I've been worried. You are focusing too much on a player that shouldn't be worth your regard if he is so ignorant of the world. Play your best and show him your abilities by beating the opponent you should be beating, not the one you think you should for lousy reasons._

Hikaru didn't know how Sai always managed to sound so wise in these situations when he acted so much like a child the rest of the time. He guessed living for a thousand years would do that to a person. He knew he was beat though. He just couldn't win against Sai. He deflated and nodded. _I still promised you that Ko Yongha would apologize though. I'll definitely keep that promise._

Sai smiled glad to see that Hikaru had finally seen reason and his eyes no longer seemed so hard. He couldn't have happily watched Hikaru play under the already stressed conditions without knowing that Hikaru was playing for the right reasons, not selfish ones. However, he didn't want Hikaru to get carried away with this still.

_You need only do that if there isn't a misunderstanding though,_ he reminded Hikaru, who just waved a hand in acceptance. Sai may be optimistic, but Shindou wanted to verify for himself first what was going on.

_Let's go back now, Sai. _Suddenly, Hikaru groaned. _I can't believe I blurted that out in front of everyone. What's Touya going to think? Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?_

Sai giggled at his predicament and patted his shoulder. _There, there, Hikaru. I'm sure it won't be that bad. Just pretend that everything's fine. The day is almost over anyways. The tournament is tomorrow, so you should all go to bed early so you are well rested._

"I guess so," Shindou muttered, still embarrassed. He stood up and walked back over to the door to slide it open but it was opened for him before he could touch it. He stepped back in surprise when he came face to face with Touya. "Eh? Touya, what are you doing here?"

"Why'd you run out of the room?" Touya ignored the question, instead asking his own. "Why do you want to play Ko Yongha?" Touya already had a suspicion that it had to do with Sai. All of Shindou's mysteries had a connection to the ghost in one way or another.

"Oh, that?" Shindou rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Don't worry. I don't want to play First board anymore. Sai talked to me about it and I'm fine with Second board. It was just something I was angry about for a while. It's okay now."

That hadn't answered either of Touya's questions. He only knew that the something that had been bothering Shindou all this time had been solved, yet he had no idea what that something was. Of course Sai would have helped him solve it. Shindou always went to Sai for help. Touya couldn't accept it this time. No matter whether he showed it or not, he had been worried. He wanted to know what could have possibly gotten Shindou so worked up that he was willing to gamble the Hokuto Cup on it.

Touya shut the sliding door as he stepped inside, making Shindou back up more so they didn't bump into each other. "Touya? Is something wrong?" Shindou asked confused. Shouldn't they be getting back to the others now?

"I've noticed that you've been acting really weird for a few weeks now, Shindou," Touya started resolutely, "and I think wanting to play First board has something to do with that issue. You say now that the issue's been resolved, but I have to know for sure with the Hokuto Cup tomorrow. What made you angry and what does Ko Yongha have to do with it?"

Touya knew he sounded too demanding and cold, but he couldn't help it. He just didn't know how to express his worry and frustration that no matter if he and Shindou were friends or not, Touya didn't know how to handle him. Even when they had been rivals, Shindou made him lose his temper so quickly when he usually had such a strong hold on it. Touya liked being friends with Shindou and spending time with him, but he didn't know how to act that way. He had never really been around kids his own age before.

Sai smiled behind his fan. _He's worried about you, Hikaru._

Hikaru whipped around to face Sai, turning his back on Touya. He spoke in his head, not wanting Touya to hear the conversation, especially since they were talking about him. _Worried? How did that sound worried? He sounded like a bastard, is what he sounded like to me! Well, I don't have to tell him anything._ Hikaru crossed his arms obstinately.

Sai laughed at his antics, amused at both their obliviousness. Although he didn't want to push them forward in their feelings before either of them realised anything, it couldn't hurt to help Hikaru understand his friend better.

_Touya-kun is someone who has been around adults most of his childhood, Hikaru. You are probably the first person his own age to actively approach him like this and whom he can talk to at times. He is much like this father: kind, but reserved. He doesn't speak his mind much, so when he does, he may come off sounding harsher than most, but you can tell he cares. He was able to tell you have been acting out of character, after all, so he must know you well. As for how I knew he was worried, you could tell that just from the fact that he came here looking for you and that he wanted to know how you were doing before you returned. He may not have phrased it that way, but you can certainly tell if you look._

Hikaru looked dubious, but he trusted Sai's judgement. _If you say so, Sai. Well, I guess it doesn't matter if I tell him then, since you want to. It directly concerns you after all._ He turned back to Touya who had been patiently waiting for an answer from Hikaru after he finished his consultation with Sai. That fact only reaffirmed his suspicions that Hikaru's behaviour had to do something with Sai.

"You remember that day a few weeks ago when I was late to arrive at your house to practise?" Shindou asked him. Touya nodded. He remembered that Shindou had definitely started acting strangely around that time. He hadn't pried though, just started playing as they always did. He wondered now if he should have said something at the time, if it would have helped solve Shindou's problem sooner. Well, there was no use in contemplating now.

"I was late because Kosemura-san from Weekly Go stopped me. He had come back from interviewing Ko Yongha from Korea and he told me that Ko Yongha said Shusaku was nothing, that he was outdated and that we couldn't learn from him anymore." Shindou eyes burned with renewed outrage at the memory, but Sai's hand helped calm him down.

Touya was shocked at what Shindou said. It couldn't be true, could it? However, he didn't think Kosemura-san was a liar, nor was it something people would use as a bad joke. Shindou continued his story before he could ask anything though. "I wanted to play him and show him that Shusaku is just as great now as he was then; even better, actually."

Touya nodded. He could understand that. It was no wonder Shindou had been so angry. He himself was indignant at the slander. Sai was a brilliant player; anyone who had ever played him would say that. He couldn't believe a serious Go player would degrade one of the great players of the past. It was hard to imagine. Not only that, but it was also an insult to Japan, not to mention at a time when the countries were trying to build better relations with each other.

"They say he's on the same level as you though and I haven't reached that point yet, so I suggested Sai should play instead. If he played, if Shusaku played, Ko Yongha would definitely eat his words, but Sai wouldn't play. He said that this is supposed to be a team tournament and I shouldn't be trying to play for selfish reasons. That's why you had better not lose, Touya. We're going to show him that Japan is just as strong as it was in the past."

Touya agreed. "Of course. That means you better not lose either, you know, Shindou."

Shindou snorted. "Against Korea? No way. I'm going to show all three of them that there are still tons they have to learn from the old masters."

Touya smiled faintly. It seemed Shindou was back to his regular self again. He was glad Shindou had told him what was going on, even if it was after the problem had already been solved and Touya had had to ask first. As long as everything was still okay between them, he guessed that was all he could ask for. They had a tournament to participate in after all.


	11. Start

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Eleven: Start

The next day, Team Japan arrived at the hotel where the tournament would be taking place bright and early. Shindou was nervous though. He didn't know why. He wanted to play and he felt ready yet he could feel butterflies fluttering about within his stomach. What was it? Sai looked at Shindou's anxious face worriedly. This was what he had been worried about. Shindou still did not have enough experience in these kinds of situations. Once they got inside with the cameras and everything, it would only be worse. He could only hope that Shindou got used to it soon. He stood by Shindou calmly, placing his hand on his shoulder in comfort, hoping it would help. Shindou flashed him a quick nervous smile in thanks when no one was looking.

They entered the lobby. There weren't many people about yet since the tournament would start for a couple more hours, but there were people setting things up. It seemed Team China and Team Korea had also already arrived. Shindou looked around and his eyes landed on Hon Suyon, whom he had played two years ago.

"Suyon!" he called out and the younger boy's eyes darted up from where he had been talking to another teen and met Shindou's. Shindou walked towards him, but froze when Suyon's companion turned as well. It was Ko Yongha. Yongha looked between Shindou and Suyon before saying something to Suyon. He did hear his name though and when Suyon nodded, Shindou assumed he was verifying his identity. Yongha said something else to Suyon before waving and walking away.

Suyon waved as well before turning back to Shindou, who was also watching Yongha walk away. He didn't feel as angry though, knowing that Sai was with him and that he and Touya would definitely show him that Japan could play Go just as well as it did before. It didn't mean he liked the guy though. If it weren't for Sai's presence, he was sure he would have tried to punch him.

"Shindou," Suyon gained Shindou's attention, "I hope you haven't forgotten that you still owe me a game."

Shindou nodded. "I remember," he answered, before something hit him. "Hey, you're speaking Japanese!"

Suyon nodded. "Yes. I studied Japanese in order to prepare for our next meeting. When I win our game, I want to be able to say to you, 'My name is Hon Suyon.'"

Shindou smirked. "Don't you mean if you win? You shouldn't sound so confident. I won our first game game you know."

Suyon glared. "I'm playing Third board. What about you?"

"Second board." From that information, Shindou could conclude that his opponent from Korea would be someone that wasn't at Touya and Yongha's level yet, but that was better than Suyon. Pretty much like him then. It would be a pretty even match up. He didn't know about China yet though, who would be their first opponent.

"Since we're not playing against each other in the tournament, come to my uncle's Salon the day after the Hokuto Cup. I'll delay my return to Korea for a day so we can have our rematch, alright?"

Shindou nodded. "Okay."

Suyon turned to leave then, but Shindou needed to confirm one thing first. He needed to make sure that Ko Yongha really had said those things about Shusaku. He didn't want to go about jumping to conclusions even if he couldn't see how such a big misunderstanding could have occurred. After all, although Sai hadn't liked hearing that such a thing had been said, he seemed to dislike more the fact that such a talented player had uttered such profanity, sad that such skill had been granted to one who couldn't really appreciate it. Shindou knew that if things could get cleared up, if it could be confirmed that Ko Yongha really was a serious Go player and hadn't said all those things and that he in reality actually did respect Shusaku, it would be what would make Sai the happiest, even more than an apology would. Therefore, Hikaru had to know.

"Hey, Suyon?" Suyon turned around to look at him questioningly. "That guy you were with before was Ko Yongha, right? How well do you know him?"

Suyon frowned at the question. "I guess you could maybe say we're friends. He's like my mentor a little. I really admire him. Why do you ask?"

Suyon's positive view of Ko Yongha made Hikaru think. Suyon seemed to like the guy well enough, but that wasn't enough proof. He needed more information. "I'm curious," Shindou answered evasively. "Do all Korean Go players know who Shusaku is?" he continued his questioning.

"Of course," Suyon stared at him in disbelief. "In the past, everyone travelled to Japan to learn Go. Shusaku was one of the greatest players in history. Everyone studies from old masters like him."

Shindou nodded. "So you would agree that Shusaku is a respected Go player even today right?" he pressed.

"Yes, of course," Suyon repeated. "Why are you asking all these pointless questions, Shindou? What does it have to do with Yongha?"

"A reporter from Weekly Go interviewed Ko Yongha and he told me that Ko Yongha said Shusaku was useless and that Japan was weak," Shindou clenched his fists and looked Suyon straight in the eye.

Suyon shook his head in blatant disbelief. "What?! That can't be true. Yongha would never say those sorts of things! It has to be a misunderstanding. Look, I'll prove it. I'll just go ask Yongha. I'm sure he'll clear things up. You'll see. I'll go ask him now." He rushed off without another word.

_Suyon certainly doesn't seem like he believes Yongha to be capable of such blasphemy. On the contrary, he seems to look up to him very much. Let's hope that this is all really just a big misunderstanding._ Sai stared after the running Korean boy.

Shindou nodded. _Well, let's hope so. I don't know how anyone could think you were bad at Go anyways. They'd have to be blind._

Sai blushed at the praise. _Come on, Sai, _Shindou started walking. _We don't want to lose the others._ Sai followed behind happily. He couldn't wait for the start of the tournament. He only hoped the intimidating atmosphere wouldn't be too much for Shindou. He had calmed down a little, but they hadn't yet entered the playing room yet. It would be there that the true test on Shindou's nerves would begin.

Shindou found his team again easily enough and they got their room numbers so they would know where they would be resting between games. Touya turned to him as he joined them again. "Where'd you go?"

"I saw Suyon and went to talk to him," Shindou explained. "I also explained about Yongha, but Suyon said it couldn't be true. He went to ask him. I suppose he'll tell me after the game with China." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Sai doesn't want it to be true. He says it's a waste of talent. Either way, though, you better not lose to them."

"Same to you," Touya whispered back in challenge. He glanced at Shindou, whose pallor wasn't as bad as before. When they had first entered the building, Shindou had seemed a little jumpy, but everything seemed okay now. Touya only hoped it would hold. Yashiro also seemed fine, but it wasn't even time for the games yet, so it was too early to tell how they would fare in the actual tournament.

They passed the time idly, waiting to be called down when everything was finished being set up. Soon, they were heading to the main floor again. Touya glanced behind himself at his two teammates. "Are you guys nervous?" he asked casually.

"Hardly," Yashirou declared boldly, but Shindou stayed silent. He didn't seem too bad though. Perhaps Sai was trying to reassure him. Touya knew that Sai wouldn't do anything during the match though. He was too much of a fair player to try to ease Shindou's nerves for him in a one-on-one match. Shindou had to do it on his own.

They entered through the big double doors and instantly Yashiro and Shindou were caught up in all the commotion. People were running around, finishing last minute touch-ups and cameras were being set up everywhere; it was hectic. Yashiro stared. "I-Is that NHK TV?" he asked hoarsely.

Yashiro and Shindou almost jumped when a reporter cut in front of them, clicking his camera right at them. They stood still awkwardly until he had moved on, almost breathing audible sighs of relief. Touya would have smiled at their antics if the situation wasn't so serious. They were already tense again and the matches still hadn't started. "Just stay calm. They're just cameras," he advised.

He looked around. Cameras were already set in place over the gobans to broadcast the games live and commentators were already setting up things in another room to help viewers follow along. Touya noticed that the games would also be streamlined on the Internet, but he kept that to himself. It was best he didn't make Yashiro and Shindou any more nervous than they already were. Name tags were being placed down now and they all separated to take their seats.

After a few more minutes, the matches were set to start. Yashiro and Shindou seemed like the only two tense players in the room. Everyone else was calm. Touya and his opponent, Lu Lee-5-dan nigiri-ed to determine who would start as well as the stones for the succeeding two boards left on the team. Touya ended up being white, so Shindou would be black and Yashiro would be white.

Unfortunately, both Yashiro and Shindou were now not entirely focused on their games. They started off badly. Touya, on the other hand, started off surely. He and Lu Lee were in a tough battle. It had started with Touya in the lead, but Lu Lee managed to catch up after a few minutes. They were now in a frantic race to keep ahead of the other. Unfortunately, Lu Lee pushed too hard and ended up tripping along the way.

Meanwhile, with Yashiro, whose opponent was Chao Shi, after a shaky start, finally gained his momentum. He was matching up well against his opponent. They had both only just become Pros, but their match was still fierce. It seemed that Yashiro still felt the need to prove to his parents that he could do this and to not waste the second chance given to him by Ochi to be able to play in this tournament in the first place.

Unfortunately, with Shindou, the pressure was still against him. The strain from the past few weeks of wanting to so badly play against Ko Yongha and defend Sai had pulled on him too much. With the additional strain now with such a large audience, he couldn't seem to focus. Even now, when he was at last calming down slightly, could he even catch up anymore? It seemed too late now, this far into the game.

He clenched his fists, wondering what to do when he felt something in his hand: his fan. He had almost forgotten he had been holding it. He had needed the reassurance since he knew Sai wouldn't provide it for him during the match as it would be an unfair advantage. How could he have forgotten it? He wasn't alone in his games, ever. With his fan, he had vowed that Sai and Shusaku's spirits would live on within his Go. He wasn't only playing for himself. No matter how bleak the game may seem, he just had to keep trying. He would never give up. He would start playing now. He gripped the fan once more and started.

His opponent pondered over his latest move. Shindou had attached his black stone to a white in the corner, but there didn't seem to be any plan for it as far as his opponent could tell. He decided to just continue and not worry about the stray stone. After a few moves though, he saw what he hadn't seen before. Black was now attacking his lower group of stones and the lower-left corner of the board at the same time. Shindou had planned it all from the beginning with that one stone, yet his opponent hadn't seen it until now.

Sai watched on, not as anxious now that it seemed Shindou had finally regained his sense of self. He had been worried for a moment there that Shindou wouldn't be able to recover from all the stresses in his system, but his protégé never failed to amaze him. He didn't know if Shindou could win this game anymore with as far as it had already gone, but he knew that Shindou would bring it as close as he could so that everybody could see that if he had played under suitable conditions from the start, there would have been no way he could have lost.

His opponent had realised as well that Shindou was a threat. He now had to try to keep the two attacking groups separate else they form a major threat against him. Shindou was now using the one-move approach yose, using the dead groups (ko-fights) he had left behind, when he had been too nervous to play properly, as opportunities to reverse the game to his advantage.

Meanwhile, Touya and Lu Lee were still attacking one another. Touya still had the advantage, having lured his opponent into a trap, but as a countermeasure, Lu Lee had split up Touya's white group of stones on the right side of the goban. Unfortunately for him, Touya already had a move ready for the possibility of that occurrence, making use of those split stones to influence the center of the board. In the end, black had 33 moku and white had 30, but plus the 5.5 komi advantage, white had 35.5 moku, giving Touya the win by 2.5 moku.

Yashiro's game had hit a snag, with one misread leading to Yashiro's downfall. It had been an extremely close game, but in the end, one mistake so late in a game was fatal for him. White ended up with 12 moku and black with 21, so Yashiro lost by three and a half moku after the 5.5 komi advantage was added on.

Back with Shindou, he was now in control of the board using the two-move yose ko, staying two steps ahead of the game. It was a risky move, since he was moving fast, but Shindou's ability to read the board was uncanny. He was catching up quickly now. Nonetheless, though Shindou was able to prolong the battle and startle the viewers with his sudden strength, he had started too late. The deficit from the first half of the game had dragged him too far down. He ended up losing by one and a half moku.

Sai was of course the first by his side when he finished. Hikaru didn't feel too bad about his loss really, though he wasn't ecstatic about his beginning performance._ I guess I need to learn to adapt faster to new situations, eh? At least it was faster than it was when I was an insei. I had to play for a while to get used to playing against so many different faces._

_It was still a very spectacular game, Hikaru, _Sai praised him._ In the game against Korea, you will surely fare better now that you are used to the pressure._

_Yeah, _Shindou smiled, _because I'm definitely not going to lose against Korea._

_Hikaru,_ Sai sighed exasperatedly. _I thought you were over that. Soon, Suyon will clear everything up and we can put this misunderstanding behind us._

_That's not it, Sai,_ Shindou protested. _Even if it is a misunderstanding, I'm still not going to lose against Korea. I told Touya not to and if I do, but he wins, it's going to suck. I can't lose if Touya isn't going to. It's bad enough that I took so long to get used to things now. I have to get better. After all, you and Shusaku never lost right? I have to do my best too._

Shindou and Sai headed towards the elevators to return to their room in the hotel to rest after playing the game. On the way there, they met up with Touya and Yashiro though. "Hey," Shindo waved.

"You look a little too darn happy for someone who just lost, you know," Yashiro grumbled.

Shindou shrugged. "I know I could have won if I hadn't been hit by nerves in the first half. I'll do better against Korea."

"I told you it would be suicide trying to get used to your first international competition just during the first game. You should have tried to do something in order to get used to the pressure of playing your first international match beforehand," Touya lectured Shindou as they continued walking. "You know you're horrible at first situation-type things."

"And remember that I asked you if you had any other bright ideas because I didn't and you didn't answer me," Shindou retorted, "so you can't blame me." Shindou almost stuck out his tongue childishly, but refrained this time.

Touya obviously knew what he wanted to do though because he rolled his eyes. "You're so immature," he said as they stopped at the elevator and he pressed the 'up' button.

"I'm fifteen," Shindou gave as an explanation. "I'm allowed to be immature."

"I think you have that mixed up with five," Touya returned, "but then again, that's your mental age, so perhaps you have a point."

Shindou looked torn between yelling at Touya about the five year old remark and pointing out that Touya had actually agreed with him on something. In the end, he settled for crossing his arms and doing nothing as he stepped into the elevator. Yashiro just stared at the two of them, shaking his head. It was as if the two of them had totally forgotten they had just played in an international competition and were lost in their own little world.

Yashiro couldn't forget as easily though. He had been doing well, but one mistake had cost him the game. How could he have misread the board like that? He had to win and show his parents that Go was a respectable career and that he could make something of himself by doing what he wanted to do. He couldn't afford to make the same stupid mistake against Korea. He had to win that game.

Well, either way, there wasn't any point in worrying about it now. The matches between Korea and China came first. That would be happening later in the day and then tomorrow, the matches between Korea and Japan would begin. Yashiro's thoughts were cut off when the three teens entered their hotel room and found Kurata already there.

"Hey you three," the manager greeted them. "Congratulations, Touya on winning, but Shindou and Yashiro, you two did well too. Everyone was amazed by your skill for only becoming a Pro, Yashiro. And Shindou, the way you were in the second half of the game was astonishing. Man, if only you had played that way for the entire game. Well, anyways, you had better play that way for the entire game against Korea, got that? You can't lose against them."

"Kurata-san," Touya sighed, "should the manager really be saying such bold words aloud? It wouldn't be prudent if others were to overhear. It would be seen as an outright challenge. We are here to build better relations between the three countries, after all."

"Always such a diplomat," Kurata laughed good-naturedly. "You're just like your father already. The other spectators in the discussion room totally noticed how you played almost as well as your father could and at such a young age too. It's brilliant. You're going to send Ko Yongha running for the hills."

Touya sighed again. It didn't seem as if Kurata had heard a word he had just said, spouting off such words again. Well, he supposed it didn't matter as long as no one else heard about it. It was bad enough with the possibility of Ko Yongha insulting Japan. He didn't want rumours of Japan doing the same thing.

"And don't forget our deal, Shindou," Kurata winked. Shindou looked at him blankly while Touya and Yashiro were curious. Even Sai had no idea what was going on because that time had been one of great lows for him, when the end of his existence was slowly counting down.

Kurata huffed. "If you win, I'll finish giving you my autograph!"

Shindou blanched as four gazes stared at him, one expectedly and three in shock. He had completely forgotten about that, and had gotten rid of that sheet after the game! The only thing he had held onto was that Kurata had actually acknowledged him.

Shindou's mouth opened and closed a couple times, imitating a fish rather well. He wanted to explain to Sai and Touya, but he couldn't do that with Kurata in the room. His panicked eyes must have registered with Touya because he stepped in to save him.

"I believe, Kurata-san," Touya broke in calmly, "that you should be retiring to your room as well. It would not be prudent for the manager of the Japan team to be seen wandering around between games."

"Ah, that's right!" Kurata smacked a palm, forgetting about his small interrogation. "Now, remember to stay in your rooms for now as everything is set up for the next game," he lectured them as if he hadn't just been reminded of that fact himself. The three teens nodded accordingly.

"Lunch will be served shortly and brought up. Both China's and Korea's teams have already holed themselves up in their own rooms to concentrate on their next games. I'll see you all later then in the discussion room if you want. Later." With that, Kurata left the room.

With him gone, two piercing gazes settled on Shindou again, while Yashiro looked on curiously. Touya blinked thoughtfully. "You wanted Kurata-san's autograph?" he inquired politely yet still with a puzzled air.

"It isn't what you're thinking!" he yelled frantically at both Touya and Sai, who seemed to have the same expression on his face as Touya. "I just needed him to play a game with me and he wouldn't unless I made some excuse! So I did!"

Sai looked a little disapproving at the trickery and so Shindou sped on. "We played one-colour Go and it was my first time playing, but I did really well. Even Kurata-san thought so!" Or had as good as said so.

"Anyways," he changed the subject hastily, so that they could forget about this small incident, "when do you think we're going to eat? I'm starving!"

"I know what you mean," Yashiro fell back on his bed. "I can't believe we still have to wait. I'll starve before then."

"It shouldn't be too long," Touya sat down gracefully in a chair.

Shindou snorted, collapsing on his own bed. "That's easy for you to say, Touya. I've tried for so long and I can still barely get you to eat a decent amount each meal most of the time. You're like a twig. Every time we go over to my house, my mother always tries to stuff you with snacks."

"Not everyone feels the need to endlessly gorge themselves on unhealthy foods such as ramen and McDonalds every other day at the minimum," Touya turned to glare at Shindou. "I consume enough sustenance each day to continue my activities unhindered. Consumption at an overly high rate is bound to cause an undue lag in one's physical system, which will in turn affect one's mental capabilities."

"What?" Yashiro was lost. How could one understand all that gibberish? His brain was still mush from the stress of their first match.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Shindou demanded.

"It was merely a fact," Touya said. "However, I can see how, since you cannot understand the workings of my mind as I cannot understand yours in terms of eating habits, it may seem like an insult. However, since you also see fit to meddle in my eating affairs, I will also reserve the right to judge yours."

_He has a point,_ Sai agreed with Touya.

_I'm only trying to help him, _Hikaru harrumphed. _Stupid Touya, always acting all high and mighty. So what if I think ramen is a good enough meal every day of the week?_

_It's not healthy. That's the point,_ Sai reminded Hikaru. _Touya is only worrying about you in his own way, just as you worry about him in your own way._ Sai shook his head. He didn't know how those two would manage to understand each other outside of Go if he wasn't there to intervene and explain Touya's actions all the time to Hikaru. They wanted to be closer and were probably closer to each other than anyone else alive, but they just kept missing each other. Perhaps in a few years, if they still hadn't gotten around things, Sai would helpfully point out some things to Hikaru to get the ball rolling. For now, though, he would just wait and see.

Touya noticed that Shindou had gone silent now and a glance over at him to confirm that he hadn't yet fallen asleep left him with the conclusion that Shindou was speaking to Sai again. He wondered sometimes what they spoke about, since Shindou never seemed to run out of things to discuss with his partner, unlike them, who argued more than talked, even though their verbal battles over the goban had lessened somewhat in consideration of others, especially when Touya's father was present.

Hikaru had just remembered that he hadn't seen Suyon all day. _Aw, man. Kurata-sensei said everyone else has already gone back to their rooms to prepare. That means we can't find out if it was a misunderstanding or not._

_Do not worry, Hikaru,_ Sai soothed. _I have a feeling I already know the answer. I already found it very strange that Korea would say such things and a serious Go player at that. After seeing and hearing the conviction in young Suyon's voice, I believe that this is all just a misunderstanding. Focus on your match for now. We will definitely get an answer when you have your rematch with Suyon if we don't get one during the Hokuto Cup._

_You're too nice for your own good, Sai,_ Hikaru sighed.

_Just optimistic, _Sai smiled.

_If I find that it wasn't a misunderstanding, though,_ Hikaru threatened, _I'm flying over to Korea if I have to just so I can punch him._

_Of course, Hikaru,_ Sai sighed, unhappy at the violence, but happy that Hikaru wanted to defend him and Torajiro so much. _I don't believe it will come to that though. Let's just put it all behind us when it is all over and focus on what's truly important: Go._

_Whatever you say, Sai,_ Hikaru closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, tired after playing under all that pressure. Sai just smiled again, watching over Hikaru as he always did.


	12. End

**Summary: **The journey of Sai and Hikaru continues when Sai returns. Encompasses the point from when Sai disappears to the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. pertaining to the manga series, Hikaru no Go, by Yumi Hotta, and illustrated by Takeshi Obata.

Chapter Twelve: End

In the end, Korea won two matches out of the three against China, bringing the two countries to a tie. Japan was now in last place with no wins so far. They would have to win at least two to tie with Korea and China. If that happened, all three countries would have a win and a loss each and the prize money would be split three ways. That would be the ideal solution of course, but that didn't mean Team Japan only planned to win two of the three matches. They each had to win for their own reasons.

For Hikaru, he had to show everyone, even if the whole thing was a misunderstanding, Shusaku was just as powerful now as he had been a century and a half ago, as well as a thousand years ago. Touya was who everyone had their eyes on, and though the pressure was enormous, he had grown up knowing that he would perpetually be under this pressure and always rose above it. He had to if he wanted to stay ahead of Shindou. They were rivals after all. Neither of them would dare lose while the other was watching. Yashiro, of course, also had his own reasons. He would show his parents that he would go his own way and that his choice in pursuing Go was right. There was no way they were going to lose today.

The three of them entered the room confidently, Touya once again at the head, now used to the stifling atmosphere. They came face to face with Team Korea. Ko Yongha stared at Shindou along with Suyon, who looked anxious. He looked over at Yongha though and didn't say anything.

Hikaru was confused. "Suyon? So, did you ask him?"

Suyon nodded. He was about to answer when Yongha stopped him. Everyone turned to the older teen. "Shindou, was it? What board are you playing?"

Shindou looked at him questioningly. He didn't understand what he said, so turned to Suyon for an explanation. Suyon understood and translated. Now Shindou was even more confused. "I told you I was Second board already, didn't I, Suyon? You can tell him that."

Suyon translated again and Yongha looked surprised for a split second. You could barely even tell it had happened, if everyone hadn't already been focused on him. "Second board? Why not First? I heard that you're an avid Shusaku fan. Are you not good enough to defend him then?" Yongha taunted.

Suyon stared aghast at Yongha. "I'm not translating that. How could you say such things, Yongha? You know you didn't say any of those things. You told me that. Why are you provoking Shindou?"

"What did he say, Suyon?" Shindou turned to glare at Yongha for a moment before turning back to his young Korean friend. "It was something insulting, wasn't it? Was there or was there not a misunderstanding?"

Sai believed there to have been one and Shindou wanted to believe it too, if only for Sai's sake, but Yongha was getting on his nerves. He was acting like a brat, so much like Shindou himself that Shindou was getting really irritated.

Suyon couldn't stand it anymore. Yongha was someone he really admired. He hated that Shindou may misunderstand him all because Yongha was acting like a child. "It was all a misunderstanding!" he blurted out in Japanese so Yongha wouldn't understand. Yongha seemed to know what he was doing though, but he didn't stop him. Oh well. He had had his fun, trying to stir up chaos. It wouldn't do to totally ruin things. Besides, Suyon was getting really worked up about this. If it really meant that much to him, he supposed it didn't matter.

Suyon continued his explanation, unaware of Yongha's acquiescence. "Yongha said that during the interview he only said that of course he knew Shusaku because he studied all the old masters. He only thought it was horrible that most people in Japan didn't study Shusaku and other great players of the past like we in Korea do, going into depth and studying the essence of their play. Most people in Japan just study the people instead of the Go. That's why he thought Japan was weak. It wasn't meant as an insult though and Yongha really does admire Shusaku. He just thought it was unfortunate that because Japan didn't study the great players of the past in the way they should be studied that everything would be forgotten. So it really was a big misunderstanding. I told you, everyone in Korea studies the old masters. There's no way nobody who knew the least about Go wouldn't know Shusaku's name."

Shindou smiled faintly. _Hear that Sai? You were right. It seems there really was nothing to worry about. You must be really happy to hear that. I'm glad for you._

_Thank you for clearing things up for me, Hikaru,_ Sai nodded happily. He was glad that everything was okay.

_Ha, ha. Sai, if it hadn't been for you talking to me, I so would have blown a fuse at that guy for creating such a big misunderstanding in the first place and then not even trying to fix it._

He turned back to Suyon. "Still, what did he say before?"

Suyon thought back. He wasn't about to create another misunderstanding just when they had cleared up the first one. "Nothing; it was nothing really. He just wanted to know why you were settling for Second board since he's First board. He had heard from somewhere that you really admired Shusaku, but didn't understand why you weren't going to challenge him directly about it."

Shindou almost slapped his forehead. "Kurata and his big mouth," he muttered. Suyon looked confused. "Nothing; you can tell him that I would have, but a friend talked me out of it. I'll settle for having Japan sweep Korea in this match 3-0," Shindou smirked.

Suyon now stared at him aghast, along with Touya. "Shindou," Touya warned. "That's what I was trying to keep Kurata-san from doing. You shouldn't say such bold things in public. It's impolite."

"Oh, come off it," Shindou waved his hand. "Don't think I don't know from your reaction," this he referred to both Suyon and Touya since Touya had been studying Chinese and Korean in preparation for the Hokuto Cup, "before that he didn't just insult me too. This is just payback. You don't have to tell him what I said either you know, Suyon."

Suyon shook his head. "You two are just so immature." He said it both in Japanese and Korean. Touya nodded in agreement.

Yongha looked at them in interest. "Oh? So what did he say Suyon?"

Suyon shook his head. "I'm not telling. I don't translate insults. If I did, I would be here forever with you two acting like little kids forever. I want to play against a serious Shindou tomorrow and this childish Yongha is very annoying."

Yongha scoffed. "Suit yourself."

"Anyways," Suyon changed the subject, "Shindou's answer to your earlier question about why he settled for Second board is that a friend talked him out of it. He was pretty evasive about it," Suyon shrugged. It wasn't really any of their business. He was just glad everything had been resolved without damaging anyone's reputation.

Yongha was intrigued though. He had thought there would be a lot more fun in this, but it hadn't been the case. When he had spotted Shindou, he had thought he would be much like a rebel, loud and brash, yet in face of such circumstances, for some reason he hadn't blown his top like Yongha had expected, inciting more chaos. He had stayed calm instead. Yongha wanted to know how this friend had managed that.

"What friend?" he asked casually.

Suyon looked at him suspiciously, but translated. Shindou's answer was no more enlightening than the first, but he told Yongha anyways. "He said a wise one."

Yongha smirked. "What a brat. Then, does this wise friend of his have a name?"

Shindou smirked too now and Touya rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. "Shusaku," he answered plainly, so that Yongha would also understand. He and Yongha stared at each other, imaginary daggers coming out of their eyes.

"Shusaku, huh," Yongha repeated mockingly, to which Shindou only nodded, still smirking. "A very wise friend indeed."

Suyon translated a bit disconcertedly, wondering what was going on. His own teammate and it seemed Japan's Third board were also out of the loop. Only Shindou, Touya and Yongha seemed to have any idea what the conversation was about. Of course, there was also a fourth that he could not see.

'Of course' was Shindou's answer to that, which Suyon translated again, making Yongha's eyes glitter dangerously. Before anything else could happen though, the matches were announced to begin so everybody separated to take their seats. The air was already charged with tension, but none of the players seemed to notice. They focused only on their opponent and the game.

Touya and Yongha nigiri-ed and it turned out that Touya would start, as would Yashiro at Third board, so Shindou's opponent, Im Irufhan-4-dan would start. Things began well on all fronts now that both Yashiro and Shindou could focus solely on their games. However, their opponents weren't letting up at all.

Shindou had guessed correctly when he had assumed that the Second board would be harder to beat than the game with Suyon even though it had been two years since then, but he would have a greater chance of winning than if he had tried against Ko Yongha. Everyone matched up well with their respective opponents. It all came down to whose determination to win was stronger now and Japan had a lot to prove. They were the new wave of Go players of this generation and they would show the world that Japan was just as good now as it had been back in Shusaku's era.

Yongha and Touya were entangled in a fiercely cold battle, blocking, attacking and defending with the precision of the top Pros. They were both playing very aggressively. Touya Kouyo had arrived just in time to see his son's game. However, he was already confident that he knew the outcome of two of the three games. As long as Shindou-kun and Akira were aware that their rival would be able to defeat their own opponent, there was no way they themselves could afford to lose. It was not an option.

Touya was waiting for a key moment to launch a fatal attack. If he could force a conflict on the board, he would be able to wipe out all the white groups in a corner of the board. It would be a devastating attack. To do so though, he would have to get even more aggressive; he had to attack even more fiercely now. Yongha stared at the board for a moment. That last move had cut in very deep. Touya was now enclosed on all sides. He would only be able to win if he could live through those conditions. He had to be damn confident to try that against someone like himself.

It was time for Yongha to see for himself if the rumours of Touya Akira leading the head of the new wave of Go players were true. Everyone always spoke of Touya Akira this and Touya Akira that. It would be nice to see what the attraction was since Ko Yongha was also spoken about with the same air. Which of the two of them would emerge victorious? The outcome would bank on the single stone Touya had placed down.

Shindou's own opponent had underestimated Shindou just because he had not heard of him before. That had been his downfall. The fourth dan had now fallen into Shindou's trap. Shindou now had the opportunity to attach to black's key point, attacking from behind. From there, he could extend his framework and attack the center group of his opponent's black stones.

Shindou's opponent could now see that he had to play extremely seriously if he wanted a chance to win. He would have to speed up his attacks. Unfortunately, Shindou wasn't about to give him that chance. He was already calculating his next move, getting ready to break his opponent's game down piece by piece. He couldn't let the black stones regroup. He had to separate them for good; so he did just that.

Back with Touya, it was an insane struggle between him and Yongha as he tried to make sure the single stone he had placed down survived, while Yongha tried his hardest to make sure it died. Touya knew he had to live though. He jumped. It would cost him stones to make such a hasty move, but his priority was in ensuring this group survived. If it did, he had the game.

Yashiro was making sure not to misread anything this time. His conviction from his first game had only grown stronger after that single mistake had cost him. He had to win. It was hard though. The Third board from Korea was a lot stronger than the Third board from China had been. However, he had managed to control most of the game that time with his unconventional moves, so this time, although it was a struggle, he still had a chance. He had to win.

Shindou had his game in the bag. It was obvious already. His opponent could do nothing else but resign. It was done. _Congratulations, Hikaru,_ Sai praised. _I knew you could do it once you got used to the pressure._

_Yeah, thanks Sai._ Shindou took a deep breath. _If it hadn't been for you, I probably would have continued trying to get to play First board, though, and then I don't know what would have happened._

_I believe you would have tried your best either way, Hikaru, but it definitely would not have been a game such as this one. Ko Yongha would never have given any opponent the edge this one did, enabling you such quick control of the game. It would still be up for questioning as to who would win, but it definitely would not be easy either way._

_Yeah, I know,_ Shindou agreed. This game had been easier because his opponent had had fewer expectations, and although he would have still won either way, it would have been a lot more fun if people stopped underestimating him all the time. _Oh well. Let's go see the other games._

He and Sai went over to Yashiro's table first where the game was still in session. Yashiro was really struggling to stay afloat, but it seemed Suyon wasn't having an easy time at it either. He moved on to Touya's table, where it seemed things were coming to a close. They were already at the end of yose, but it was too hard to tell who had won. They would have to count the territory to see.

Shindou stood by, waiting as they counted. The difference would be as close as half a moku. It was such a close game. He held his breath. Everyone seemed to be waiting. Only Touya Kouyo was sure he knew the outcome. There was no way his son would let himself lose; he knew it. He was proved correct when Kurata-san shouted in glee. All three countries were tied now. Either way, whether Yashiro won or lost, it would be a victory for Japan.

Everyone looked at the last board now where the battle was coming to an end as well. It had been tough, but it looked as if the outcome was already apparent. Yashiro's inexperience still wasn't enough yet to be able to go up against stronger players. However, for someone who had just become a Pro, it was an admirable game nonetheless.

It was a big surprise for everyone, but a pleasant one, that all three countries were able to win during the tournament. There were no hard feelings and everyone had had so much fun that it was decided that the Hokuto Cup would become an official tournament for professional Go players ages eighteen and under to be held every year.

During the awards ceremony, all nine participants were given a medal and the managers all said closing remarks as they held the check up that would be split between all three teams. Yashiro and Shindou were shocked to see their respective father and mother in the crowd of people. As soon as the award ceremony ended and the reception began, they dashed down from the stage to talk to them.

Yashiro found his father first. "Dad," he uttered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," his father lied. "I just happened to be here for a business meeting and when I finished, I had some time and remembered from one of your magazines that you had a tournament here. I just came to see what the big fuss was." Yashiro just waited for the final judgement silently. No matter what, though, he wouldn't give up on Go. He had lost this time, but next year, things would be different. He would have an extra year of experience then. He would be stronger.

His father cleared his throat. "I was surprised. They said you were considered one of the top new players in the country and that you played against some of the top players in Korea and China. They're really strong, you know. My business associates in China are always going on about the strength of their Go Association. I never would have thought that could be possible in Japan as well. It just didn't seem very important here. If you're able to match up though…"

Yashiro held his breath. Was he actually going to get some sort of approval? "Well," his father cleared his throat slightly, "this doesn't mean you can quit school. Your mother and I only want what's best for you after all, but we won't object to you trying this. We just want you to have something to fall back on in case."

Well, it wasn't outright approval, but it was better than nothing. When he won and gained more recognition, then he would negotiate the terms again. He didn't want to have to waste so much of his time going to university too. It just wasn't for him. He wanted to be able to play Go full-time. For now, though, it would have to do until he gained more experience. "Okay, then, dad, but when I prove to you that I can support myself my own way, we're going to talk again."

"Wait, what?" his father said, as Yashiro walked away, only to be surrounded by reporters and cameras. His father stood back now as his son was dragged away to get pictures taken with the rest of the team. "Sheesh, when did kids learn to grow up so fast?"

During the time Yashiro had used to find his father, Shindou had also found his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home?" His mother just wasn't very comfortable in big crowds, especially with so many reporters lurking around.

"I wanted to see what kind of a life you were leading," his mother protested. "I was worried about you. You hardly speak of this job at all and I have no idea what it entails."

"You don't understand Go at all, though, mom," Shindou swept a hand through his hair. "You probably didn't understand what any of the games were about."

"Well, no," his mother admitted, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to be part of your life, Hikaru. In these past few years, you've suddenly taken up an interest in something you never had before, grown up so fast, stopped going to school, gotten a full-time job…it's crazy. Can you blame me for worrying? A mother is always prone to wondering how her child is faring in life and I just have no idea."

Hikaru felt guilty. He knew he sometimes caused his mother undue worry and that he had pushed a lot on her, but he hadn't really tried to do anything about it. Go took up so much of his time and he was already living in a whole other world, separate from the life he had had from before he had met Sai. It was just like his relationship with Akari. They just didn't fit into his life anymore. It was sad, but true. His mother didn't even have the slightest interest in Go like Akari did and he hated having to explain things because he just wasn't good at it. It seemed he would have to try though.

"I don't know how to explain what I'm doing to you, mom," he sighed, but ploughed on. "This is basically my job. I enter tournaments like these and if I win, there's prize money, which I can use to support myself. Even without that, professional Go players teach others to play Go and go to conventions, commenting on games and stuff like that. Like I said, we're professionals just like any other type, only with Go. You don't have to worry. Look. I'll show you my bank account when I get home. I've learned to manage it pretty well and I'm really doing fine. You don't have to worry."

His mother still looked worried, but then his grandfather appeared. "Grandfather," Hikaru greeted him in surprise. "You're here too?"

"Of course I'm here," his grandfather huffed. "How could I not come see my own grandson in his first international tournament? You played so well. I knew you had it in you. My blood, you see. It was obvious from the start the potential you had. Now didn't I tell you?" he turned to Shindou's mother. "You have nothing to worry about. The kid's doing fine. You should have seen how he cut off his opponent at every turn. No mercy at all. Good job kid."

"Thanks, grandpa," Shindou beamed. "I don't think mom understands what you're talking about though."

"Oh well," his grandfather waved a dismissing hand. "She should have gotten the jist of it from the jubilant screaming in the room. Everyone was ecstatic. I saw other young kids around too. I heard your name mentioned actually; were they friends of yours?"

"Really? Well, there's Waya and Isumi, but I don't know if they came or not. Everything has been so hectic. I'll go look for them. Bye." Shindou rushed off without another word, leaving his mother to badger his grandfather about Shindou's chosen career.

Before he could go off to find whether his friends were around though, he was waylaid by reporters. _Sheesh, didn't they get enough pictures during the award ceremony?_ He spoke in his head as he was dragged off. Yashiro and Touya were already there, along with Touya's father and Kurata-sensei.

After many more pictures, where the Korean and Chinese Teams were also dragged into the fray, Shindou finally managed to find Waya and Isumi, or more like, they found him being dragged into photo after photo after photo. "Congratulations, Shindou," Isumi smiled.

"Thanks," Shindou smiled. He felt as if he hadn't seen Isumi and Waya in forever. Ever since after the preliminaries, things had gotten so chaotic, especially when he had gotten caught up in wanting to play against Ko Yongha. He was glad it was all in the past now. They chatted for awhile, and Shindou and Isumi had a good laugh over the fact that the Chinese Pros kept mistaking Waya for Le Ping, Waya's younger, bratty, Chinese counterpart.

However, Shindou was soon jumped by an enthusiastic Kosemura. "You did it, Shindou. I knew you would. Hah, that'll show Korea not to-" The reporter was cut off as Shindou immediately clapped his hand over the man's mouth. Waya and Isumi stared in surprise as the man's sudden appearance.

"It's nothing," Shindou flashed a smile. "Kosemura-san is just happy that Japan did so well in the tournament. It's because it went so well that everyone decided to do it again next year and all, right? Kosemura-san is just more vocal than most."

Waya and Isumi just nodded as Shindou dragged Kosemura off. They turned to look at each other. Waya shook his head. "Man that Shindou really knows how to plough ahead. He's already got reporters recognizing him now. Next year, I'm definitely going to get on the team. I'm going to play stronger and stronger players and grow too."

"That makes two of us then," Isumi agreed. Even if he wasn't eligible for the Hokuto Cup, he had other ways of getting stronger.

Shindou successfully dragged Kosemura off into the hall where others wouldn't overhear before releasing him. Kosemura immediately started speaking again. "Hah, that'll show Korea they can't just get away with calling Japan weak."

Shindou waved his hands. "No, no, Kosemura-san. It was all a misunderstanding."

Kosemura stopped his rant. "What?!"

Shindou nodded, continuing now that he had the reporter's attention. "I've spoken to Hon Suyon, a friend of mine. He was Third board for Team Korea and can speak Japanese. He talked to Ko Yongha for me and told me that your translator messed up all his words. He said something about that he studied all of the old masters including Shusaku like everyone else did. He wasn't insulting Shusaku at all."

"He wasn't?" Shindou shook his head. Kosemura exhaled in relief. He grinned widely. "That's great! I was so angry about it, but it turned out to be all a big misunderstanding. What a relief. I'm so glad now I decided to keep that a secret and not publish it. What a disaster that would have been. Now I can write a proper article about strengthening international relations and how the Go world is growing stronger now with all these new Pros on the scene, building on everything that the masters of old taught us. It'll be a great positive angle."

Shindou nodded too, happy that Kosemura had finally gotten the point. Kosemura dashed off, his new idea already stuck in his head. "Thanks!" he called back to Shindou before he disappeared.

_Phew, _Shindou mentally swiped sweat from his brow. _Crisis diverted._

_Very good job, Hikaru, _Sai beamed. _With this, everything should have been resolved._

_Yeah,_ Hikaru smiled. _I'm glad._

It seemed they had spoken a little too soon though as a shadow loomed over them and Hikaru could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Whatever was behind him couldn't be good. Sai turned around first to see who it was. _It's Ogata-san,_ Sai informed Hikaru.

_Damn,_ Hikaru swore. _Why now?_ He was about to dash off into the crowd when Ogata grabbed his arm to stop him. Hikaru tried to shake him off, but Ogata wouldn't let go. In addition to this, he tried to grab for the fan in Hikaru's other hand. Hikaru immediately held it as far away as he could.

"What the hell, Ogata-sensei?" Shindou roared. "Let me go."

Ogata smiled dangerously. "Don't think that I don't know that you're hiding many secrets, Shindou Hikaru, including the identity of Sai. I know you know him and I know that fan holds a clue to it. Hand it over."

"You're crazy," Shindou tried to shake him off again, Sai yelling at Ogata as well, whacking him with his own fan, though it didn't have any effect.

"We'll see who is crazy after you hand over that fan," Ogata grabbed for it again.

_Damn it! _Shindou swore, wondering why the hell he hadn't immediately immersed himself back into the crowds after Kosemura had left. He had let his guard down in the afterglow of winning the tournament. He had totally forgotten about Ogata-sensei and now Touya wasn't even here. Everyone was inside the room, celebrating and mingling. There was no one else around, but still Shindou couldn't let Ogata get the fan. He would only get more weird ideas in his head if he ever saw it.

There wasn't much more he could do other than continue to dodge though. Ogata wouldn't let go of his arm and he had a longer reach than Shindou did. This was only a temporary solution. Sooner or later, Ogata would get the fan. Then, of course, Touya again showed up when Shindou least expected him. This time, though, Shindou couldn't be happier.

"Ogata-san, what are you doing?" Ogata froze and this time, Shindou successfully managed to wrench his arm away and travel to Touya's side. Sai gave Ogata's head one more transparent whack before following.

Ogata straightened up, as if just seconds before he hadn't been trying to steal a fan from a child about half his age. "Ah, Touya. I was just stopping by. I heard that you won both your matches. Congratulations." Touya nodded in thanks.

Ogata turned to Shindou, as if nothing was wrong. "Congratulations to you as well, Shindou. Well, I must be going now." He swept past them and left without another word.

"He's crazy," Shindou declared as soon as the 10-dan was out of earshot. "Honestly, do you know how obsessed he is with Sai? It's absolutely nutty! Why the hell did your father decide to take him on as a student?"

Touya decided that Shindou probably hadn't meant to view his father in a negative light and that it was only because of Ogata, so he let the remark slide. "Ogata-san was always a little ambitious, but I never really thought he would get so worked up about a single person like this. I admit it is a little disconcerting to me as well. That's twice now I've found him attempting to corner you into spilling your secrets."

"Yeah, well, I hope he doesn't think he's making me any more likely to do so after that stunt." Shindou rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I wouldn't trust him with any of my secrets. It's not like I care if he wants to know about Sai; everyone else in the Go world does too, but it's not like I'm going to announce it. I would be either sent to a mental institution or hounded by fans of the supernatural or like with Ogata-sensei, hounded for games with Sai. I definitely do not need any more Ogata-senseis snooping around."

Touya nodded. He acknowledged that he also would choose not to give that information out to just anyone and he didn't plan to, especially not without Shindou's express permission. It was his secret after all and since he had been trusted enough not to give it away, there was no way Touya would even think about doing so. "You're just going to have to be more careful now," Touya advised as they re-entered the room.

Shindou nodded. "And to think I thought it was all over too," he sighed. "How the hell did he know the fan had something to do with it anyways?"

"Perhaps it's because you always carry it around now?" Touya suggested helpfully. It was kind of obvious to him and everyone else that the fan was important to Shindou. It wouldn't take much more to put that and Sai together, since Sai was also obvious a big part of Shindou's world, seeing as the teen Go Pro was about the only person with information on the mysterious net player that had rocked the Go world and that knew how to contact him. Of course, there were only a few people in the world that were aware of these facts alone, and lucky too, else Shindou would have been harassed even more.

"Well, I'm not going to stop if that's what you think I should do," Shindou objected stubbornly.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Touya replied. "Just be more careful."

"I will," Shindou complied. "Besides, even if he does see it, I'll just make something else up. I've always gotten away with it before."

"Yes," Touya remembered the many times Shindou had avoided him and Ogata-san before. "You are very good at lying."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Shindou grinned unrepentantly. Touya just shook his head. The conversation ended there as Suyon came up to them again.

"When will you be coming around tomorrow?" he asked without preamble.

"Is around three in the afternoon okay with you?" Shindou asked. "I have to get home and unpack first."

"It's fine," Suyon agreed. "I'll see you then." Shindou nodded and Suyon ran off again, heading back towards Yongha.

Touya turned to Shindou questioningly. "Oh. Suyon wanted a rematch since we weren't able to play each other in the Hokuto Cup. I'll be going over to his uncle's Go Salon again tomorrow to play." Touya nodded in comprehension and the topic closed.

The reception continued along with the interviewing and photo-taking for another hour or so, but soon, everything was over again. Shindou and the other members of the tournament would spend one last night in the hotel before returning home in the morning. With that, the first ever Hokuto Cup ended.

The next day, Suyon and Shindou played again, but same as the first time, Shindou won again. They had both gotten stronger though. That much was obvious. Suyon swore that next time they met, they would have another rematch. Shindou agreed. He then left to go meet up with Touya so they could discuss the game, Sai happily skipping behind him. It was just another day for them both as they stepped into the warm sun, heading down their endless path together to meet up with the others.


End file.
